The Dragon Returns: Game of Thrones
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Thought to have died 17 years earlier, Rhaegar Targaryen and his family has returned to Westeros to take back the Iron Throne and to settle old scores with the Usurper and the Lion. The game of thrones has now changed drastically now that the Dragon has returned from exile.
1. Part One

**The Dragon Returns: Game of Thrones**

A Game of Thrones Fanfiction

By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belong to HBO. This is probably the only fanfic of Game of Thrones which I will write. This is a alternate universe fanfic with several major deviations, the main one being that neither Rhaegar Targaryen and his family did not die during the Rebellion, but escaped Westeros and settled in Braavos. I wrote this as a part of a bet with my cousin that I could no do a Game of Thrones fanfic (he is a fan of both the series and of the books, as am I). He owes me 50 bucks, by the way.

Second, Aegon, not Rhaenys is the eldest child, but he is only two years older than Rhaenys. Aegon is also Rhaegar's chosen heir and rightful king. Third, Rhaenys' alias is Talisa Maegyr, and she has been undercover as a medic in Robb Stark's army. Falling in love with him was not the plan. She is also a master of the Braavosi Water Dance.

Next, Daenerys is three years older than her age in the series, making her 21, and her events (Khal Drogo and the Dothraki, the Slave Cities, etc.) happen three years earlier, leaving her and her elder brother with the Unsullied and Dany's three grown dragons.

As per my M.O., I a modeling the following characters after the following actors:

Rhaegar Targaryen: Thomas Krestchmann (Major Cain – Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Captain Hosenfeld – The Pianist, Hermann Fegelein – Der Untergang/Downfall)

Aegon Targaryen: Liam Helmsworth (Gale Hawthorne – The Hunger Games, Billy 'The Kid' Timmons – The Expendables 2)

Oberyn Martell: Oded Fehr (Ardeth Bey - The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, Carlos Oliveira - Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Extinction and Retribution)

About the Blackfyre: Named after the extinct cadet branch of House Targaryen (and one of the two Valyrian swords Rhaegar wields), the Blackfyre Corps is a 7,000 member mercenary army founded by Rhaegar Targaryen. Although much smaller than the famous Golden Company, Blackfyre is a motley crew consisting of highly-trained sellswords from Westeros, including survivors from House Reyne (unknown to Tywin Lannister), Braavosi braves, medics, and even assassins from the Faceless Men who serve under Rhaegar under a life-debt owed to him. With the absorption of the Second Sons into Blackfyre, the number had risen to 9,000. The Blackfyre specializes in recon and infiltration. Rhaegar Targaryen is their Commander, while Jon Connington and Daario Naharis are his vice-commanders and advisers. Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen are also members; Aegon fighting alongside his father, while Rhaenys oversees the medical corps.

About the Pekara Merchant House: Years before the founding of Blackfyre, Rhaegar established a mercantile guild called the Pekara Merchant House in the first years following his family's exile. The mercantile guild specializes in exporting and importing goods mostly from Essos and the Free Cities. The branch located in King's Landing also serves as part of his information network, of which Varys is in contact with, as the Spider is his inside man in King's Landing. The Pekara Merchant House also has branches in Sunspear (as it was the home of Rhaegar's late wife), and the Summer Islands.

In closing, there is some minor out-of-character moments for the Targaryens. I would like to credit the two following authors who inspired me to write this three-part fanfic, as it was their own stories who got the juices flowing: cbstep (Ned Stark Lives 1 and 2) and HardBoiled (Dynasty of Wolves). Other inspirations for this fanfic also came from The Last Legion (the Aishwarya Rai fight scene was a main driving force for Rhaenys/Talisa using the Water Dance style), the track 'The Rescue' from the Ip Man 2 Soundtrack (because the track is awesome)...and copious amounts of booze. Gotta stop drinking. Bah, enjoy.

**Part One**

_'Never was anything great achieved without danger.'_

- Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince

_'To win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill.'_

- Sun Tzu, The Art of War

An island off the coast of Dorne - three weeks before Ned Stark's arrest...

_'Never again with the Targaryen marry brother to sister. You will be the last, as you will marry The Unburnt. The wolf shall be your closest ally, as will the viper. The dragon shall take back his rightful place on his throne, but you will not rule. The blood of Old Valyria, of the dragon is strong within your family. The dragon shall rule until the end of time. Every firstborn child - be it male or female - shall have the blood and the appearance of the Targaryen. The madness will never again afflict your line through the Unburnt.'_

He remembered the words of the maegi he had rescued: one might had confused her for a servant or a working girl. When she asked what was his deepest desire was, his response was to take back what was taken from him. She had given him a prophecy.

The island was located off the coast of Dorne. It was home to a deserted village and a small deserted castle, the original home of House Nymeros Martell centuries before Aegon the First arrived in Westeros following the Doom of Old Valyria. Now, the island housed an outpost for the Pekara Merchant House, a mercantile guild originating from Braavos, the castle itself was a staging area for the combined forces of Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen. The island was big enough for the Unsullied, the elite warrior-eunuchs under her command, 8,000 strong, the 9,000 member of Blackfyre, Rhaegar's elite mercenary corps, and Daenerys' three dragons, hidden away in a massive dragonpit underneath the island.

Rhaegar Targaryen was awake in his bed, naked, as was his sister-wife, who was asleep on one side. He was on his back, while she was on her side. His mistress, a Naathi female around the age of eighteen, was on her back, also asleep, her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took.

So far, one part of it had came true. He had taken Daenerys as his wife. He was nearly twenty years her senior, but she was wedded to him. Through his information network within his mercenary force, he had been keeping track of Dany and her Dothraki bloodriders. They had met up shortly before Astapor, where he had saved her life from an assassination attempt.

It had been seventeen years since the Usurper's Rebellion. seventeen years since contrary to the fact that he and his family were killed, that he and his family fled Westeros and set up shop in Braavos. He was twenty-six at the time. Now, as he was much older, he had learned from his mistakes. Under the guise of a merchant family - and under the protection of the Sealord of Braavos - did he raise his family in general peace, with Varys keeping him informed of events going on in King's Landing and Westeros.

Unlike Robert, who had let himself go, drinking and whoring while running up a massive debt to the Lannisters, Rhaegar had kept up his skills with the sword and the bow. The gold and silver he had pilfered before fleeing King's Landing had multiplied many times over following a series of investments with the Iron Bank, combined with the profits that the mercantile guild was bringing in, importing and exporting goods. He could have bought the Golden Company and had them march on Westeros and King's Landing. But he refused to do so, much to Viserys' chagrin.

Forty-three years old and Rhaegar was much wiser than he was when he was in line for the Iron Throne. He had lost the taste of becoming king, but he was very much a player in the game of thrones. Unlike Robert, he had also aged gracefully, looking at least a decade younger. His silver-blond hair, which he usually kept in a ponytail, framed his face. His face was clean-shaven. Some people called him a philosopher, given his passion for reading, that his head was in the clouds. But he was still the Dragon, regardless of what Viserys had claimed.

Viserys, his younger brother. During their exile, he began to show signs of the madness which had afflicted their father. Given the Targaryen tradition of marrying brother to sister, it was said that the gods would flip a coin to see whether or not the new ruler would fall to madness. His father, Aerys II had succumbed to the madness, and Viserys began to show signs of it as well, even going as far as to tell his elder brother that he would raise his own army and invade Westeros, something that Rhaegar has failed to do - in his eyes, at least.

"Brother," Rhaegar had said, "Our time will come when the Dragon will return to Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne. But you will not rule, nor will I. Aegon is next in line to rule. Not you."

It would be after Elia's death that Rhaegar and Viserys had a final falling out. The following morning, Viserys was gone, and he had taken Daenerys with him. It would be three years before Rhaegar and his children would see her again. He had promised himself that he would not make a bid for the Iron Throne while Elia was still alive. With Elia gone, he began his plan. With the Pekara Merchant House making money, he established a second business, a mercenary company, which he himself led. Named after the cadet branch of the Targaryen clan - and one of Rhaegar's Valyrian steel swords - the Blackfyre Mercenary Corps made a name for itself as a hard-hitting and reliable company of sellswords. Aside from Westerosi exiles who made up the majority, some of them survivors of House Reyne who had narrowly escaped exterminator decades earlier, Blackfyre also employed Braavosi braves, combat medics, and even a group of Faceless Men who had sworn loyalty to the Dragon, as he had save their lives shortly before the Sacking of Astapor.

It would be three years before Rhaegar would see his sister again. He had been tracking her movements once Blackfyre was established, which led him to Astapor. He kept missing Daenerys by a matter of hours. It was only by luck, was he able to catch up to her in Astapor.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Astapor, two years ago..._

_Rhaegar had his dagger already unsheathed and was closing in on Dany. The little ball that the girl was playing with had opened up, revealing a manticore. The poisonous little insect made a beeline for the Targaryen woman, stinger dripping with venom..._

_...only to be impaled by a Valyrian dagger._

_"Manticore. Deadly little bastards," Rhaegar noted as he inspected the screeching bug impaled on his dagger. "A signature technique of assassination used by the Warlocks of Qarth." He looked at the assassin - disguised as a little girl - who walked away. Rhaegar disposed of the poisonous little creature by flinging it into the bay and sheathing his dagger._

_"Thank you, Ser," Dany said, grateful, but could not get the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. "I owe you my life."_

_"Think nothing of it," Rhaegar replied as he removed his hood. "After all, the elder brother must look out for his siblings."_

_Dany's face was alight. It had been three years since she had last seen him, but she recognized her elder brother in an instant. So did her bodyguard, who immediately went down on one knee while Dany rushed over and embraced Rhaegar._

_Rhaegar returned the embrace. "You are very hard to track down, Daenerys," he said. _

_"I'm sorry. I had to keep moving. I thought you were dead," Dany replied. She motioned for Jorah to rise. "This is my bodyguard..."_

_"Jorah Mormont," Rhaegar cut in. "Yes. I know of you. Rise."_

_"Your Grace," Jorah said standing to his feet. "I did not know that you were still alive. Viserys said that you and your family were killed."_

_Rhaegar's eyes narrowed. "Did he now? My brother and I will have words the next time we meet."_

_"Viserys is dead, Your Grace," Jorah reported. "A lot has happened since then." He looked at Dany. "Most of it surrounding Khaleesi."_

_"Khaleesi? Viserys married you off to a Dothraki horse lord?" asked Rhaegar._

_Jorah nodded. "It's a long story, Your Grace."_

_"I have time," Rhaegar said. "And just call me Lord Rhaegar. I no longer seek the Iron Throne for myself. I have been grooming Aegon to take my place. You have my thanks for keeping my sister safe, Jorah. Come. We have much to discuss."_

* * *

[End Flashback]

Dany had been told by Viserys that her brother and his family had been killed whilst the pair was out shopping, and that it was up to them to reclaim the Iron Throne. She believed his lies, up until Astapor.

While Rhaegar was building his private army, Viserys had made his own bid for the Iron Throne by marrying Dany off to Khal Drogo. During this time, Dany had grown to love her husband, and even went as far as to study and learn both the Dothraki culture and the language. Viserys, on the other hand, became insanely jealous of Dany's increasing popularity with her husband and her adopted tribe.

He made the fateful mistake of threatening not only Dany at swordpoint inside Vaes Dothrak, but also threatened to carve out Dany's unborn child. That sealed his fate with Drago and the Dothraki horde. Rhaegar knew of the Dothraki culture, that they could not shed blood in their sacred city. But even he had to admit that death by molten gold was a very impressive - albeit very painful - method of execution.

But what shocked Rhaegar most of all was Dany's three pets.

Dragons.

At the time before the sacking of Astapor, they were but the size of a large dog. Now, they were full grown. Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon. Named after her two brothers and her late husband. She had hatched them on her husband's funeral pyre, using the lifeforce of a treacherous maegi who had killed her unborn child and left her husband a vegetable.

The trio of flying reptiles warmed up to Rhaegar and his two children, with Rhaegar helping raise them alongside Dany, and he earned their trust along with his children. Following the sacking of Astapor and their joint campaign to liberate the Slave Cities, Rhaegar and Dany had grown closer. Maybe it was because that they both had lost their respective spouses, or otherwise. Dany became interested in archery and Rhaegar taught it to her. Suffice to say, she was a natural at it, especially on horseback, much to the approval of her Dothraki riders. As Dany was now in command of the Unsullied, she had to learn how to lead, of which Rhaegar was also her teacher in both leadership and self-defense tactics. Dany was a pacifist, but she did keep a hidden blade on her at all times.

Despite not being a fighter like her brother-husband and his two children, Daenerys had a reputation for honor and fairness, with a love for justice. So much so that prior to her return to Braavos, the Golden Company, the largest sellsword organization, once appealed to her to settle a dispute, which she did with great success, thus earning their respect and admiration.

Unlike Oberyn Martell and Robert Baratheon, he did not have any bastards running around the Free Cities. But that does not mean that he occasionally gets the 'itch.' Dany, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The night before the Targaryens were to leave Braavos for Dorne, Dany had snuck into his room, and into his bath.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Having returned from the Iron Bank and paying his respects to the Sealord of Braavos, Rhaegar opted for a nice, hot bath once he, Dany and his children returned to the inn. He made it very clear to his children that he did not wanted to be disturbed. Like Daenerys, he had a high resistance to heat, which meant a scalding-hot bath would be nothing for him. His children did not share his enthusiasm for extremely hot baths. Then again, neither did Viserys._

_The dragons, the Unsullied and Blackfyre had already left on the longships which would take them to the Pekara Outpost in Dorne a week earlier. Rhaegar and his family remained behind to settle some affairs, leaving Jon and Daario in command until their arrival in Dorne._

_Even worse, there was a storm coming in on the horizon, which would more than likely put a damper on his and his family's plans to return to Westeros. After fifteen years of exile. Seventeen years of licking his wounds. Seventeen years of careful, meticulous planning that would make Tywin Lannister proud...if he was not on Rhaegar's death list. Fifteen years and the Usurper's reckoning was long overdue, as was the Lion's._

_'No matter,' Rhaegar thought as he enjoyed his bath, eyes closed. 'I've waited seventeen years. I can wait a while longer to return to Westeros.'_

_His eyes snapped open when he felt the presence of another person in the bath. Dany stood before him, wearing nothing but her robe, her hair secured in a bun, falling down her back. "Oh. It's you, Daenerys," said Rhaegar as he calmed down._

_"Sorry to have disturbed you," Dany said. "May I join you?"_

_Rhaegar nodded and Dany disrobed. The elder Targaryen did not so much as bat an eye upon seeing Dany's naked form, as he had seen it before while on campaign. They shared baths together back then, so why now would it be different? Dany entered the bathtub and sat on the opposite end._

_"There is a storm coming in," Dany noted._

_Rhaegar nodded. "It will delay our return to Westeros, I'm afraid. Only by a day, two at most." He smiled. "I remember when you were younger. You always were scared of thunderstorms."_

_"I grew up."_

_"That you did. You've come a long way since then, Daenerys. Mother would have been proud of you."_

_"I think we all came a long way since our exile. You've trained both Aegon and Rhaenys very well."_

_Rhaegar smiled. "They both make me proud. They have the blood of the Dragon...yet, they can't stand a little heat. Even to this day, they wonder why I can stand a bath like this, one with extremely hot water. Then again, my children are half-Dornish. Viserys outright hated such baths as these. He was always the weak link."_

_"He was no Dragon," Dany said, reciting what she had told Jorah when Drago killed her brother that night in Vaes Dothrak. "Fire cannot kill a Dragon." Something then caught her eye. "Your hand," she said, scooting over closer to him, his hand in hers, one slender finger traling the scar._

_"Oh, that," Rhaegar said as Dany continued to trace the scar. "I did that." When she looked at him, Rhaegar continued to speak. "It was close to six months since we fled King's Landing. Your aunt Elia had not spoken to me when I confessed what I had planned, to leave her for the wolf-girl. But most importantly, I had lost my right to rule the Seven Kingdoms, mainly due to a betrayal from the Lion. This scar is a reminder of the blood oath I had taken in front of Elia. I confronted her with my dagger, and I ran the blade across my hand. In High Valyrian, I made this vow..." He then switched to High Valyrian, knowing that Dany could understand him. "'Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood. The Lion and the Stag shall receive their reckoning. They will pay for their crimes against House Targaryen.'"_

_"And they will pay," Dany said, also in High Valyrian. "It is time for the Dragon to reclaim what is rightfully theirs."_

_Rhaegar noticed that Dany was holding onto his hand a bit longer than necessary. He realized that she was holding it the way that a lover would hold it. He knew this because Elia did the same to him years earlier, back when he was heir to the Iron Throne. The look in her eyes was that of wanting. "Daenerys, what...?"_

"_I've loved you for a long time, Rhaegar. Ever since Astapor. Ever since the Slave Cities," Dany confessed, her voice a whisper. "We're both alike, you and I. We both married for political reasons – you marrying Princess Elia, and I marrying Drogo. I know you loved her despite your attraction to the she-wolf. And I loved Drogo." _

_Now Dany was on his lap, her violet eyes staring into his own lilac orbs. Rhaegar felt his manhood, now becoming erect, pressing up against her thigh. "I don't want to be anyone's pawn. Not anymore. You didn't treat me like a pawn, or even a burden. You respected me as a woman and as a leader. You helped me become even stronger." Now her arms were wrapped around his neck. "You've been preparing Aegon to take your place on the Iron Throne. I can accept that. He is your son and therefore, your heir."_

_She kissed him gently on the lips. "You've had other women after Elia died. Not many, of which I've seen. No bastards running around either. Our family has always married brother to sister. Why should we not be different? Only this time, I'd rather it be you. Someone I trust." _

_You do this," Rhaegar warned, his voice now hoarse, as Dany's presence was to him, intoxicating, "there is no going back for us. It's all or nothing." He was trying to give her a way out, to come to her senses if this was nothing more than lust. "You do this, and you will wake the Dragon within."_

_Dany's response to Rhaegar's comment was to kiss him full on the lips. And Rhaegar's self-control went out of the window._

[End Flashback]

* * *

They ended up fucking in the bathtub. And later, the bed.

Rhaegar had long since been fond of Dany in a brotherly way, but her seduction of him had pushed it over the edge. They had made love though out most of the night, even as the rain came Rhaegar showing Dany the passion and the fury of the Dragon. To Dany, he was gentle, but fierce, making her body come alive. They would be found together the following morning by Rhaenys and Aegon.

Rhaegar, being honorable, married Daenerys, thus fulfilling a part of the prophecy in which the maegi had told him.

They made quite a pair: The Lord of Dragons and the Mother of Dragons. Both of their first marriages were politically motivated, and both were grieving over the loss of their respective spouses. As the Targaryens were known to marry brother to sister, it was no surprise for Rhaenys and Aegon to find their father and aunt in bed together. As the voyage was delayed for another day due to bad weather, they both remained in bed for most of the day following the wedding ceremony, a septon missionary residing in Braavos had married the pair.

Many a powerful lord had a mistress or two and Rhaegar was no exception. The mistress in question was Dany's Naathi maidservant, Missandei, who ended up sharing Rhaegar and Dany's bed on their way back to Westeros. Missandei had ended up seducing the Targaryen patriarch inside their cabin, which led to quite the interesting voyage back to Westeros. Rhaegar also promised to legitimize any of Missandei's children which resulted from their union should she have any. It also served a second purpose for both Dany and Missandei, as they both had gained the unwanted attention of one of Rhaegar's vice-commanders, Daario Naharis. With Rhaegar married to Dany and Missandei being his mistress, the message was very clear: 'Keep Your Hands Off.'

Daario had got the message loud and clear...and applauded Rhaegar for snagging the Targaryen princess and her maid. He had his eyes set on Rhaegar's eldest daughter, but in the end, decided that he liked his head where it was, and did not pursue.

Speaking of Rhaegar's children...

Aegon took after his father in appearance, as he had the silver-blond hair and violet eyes which identified him as Targaryen, the blond hair cut short. He stood as tall as his father with an athletic build the stubble on his face gave him a rougish appearance, but his mind was just as keen as that of his father's own. Only his sister surpassed him. An accomplished soldier under his father's Blackfyre forces, Aegon had the respect of the men that served under his father. His skills with the sword earned him the nickname 'Prince of Dragons.'

Rhaenys was Dornish in appearance, as her mother was Elia Martell of Dorne. Despite bearing a striking resemblance to her late mother, complete with dark brown hair, she had the violet eyes of her father. Only two years younger than her brother, she was only an infant when her family fled King's Landing. Growing up in Braavos, she was a bookworm, like her father, her interests being in medicine and healing. But even she understood that as the surviving members of House Targaryen, that the Usurper or the Lion would not hesitate in sending out assassins to kill them all. Rhaegar saw that his daughter loved to dance, which is why he had a Braavosi swordmaster instruct her in the Water Dance. As with her skills as a healer, she was also a natural in the Braavosi style, gaining mastery of the Water Dance while still a teenager. Her skills as a healer were second-to-none, as her knowledge of herbs and medicines were top-notch. So much so that with her father's blessings, she founded a medical corps for Blackfyre, which did a damn good job in keeping casualties down.

The sun was starting to rise, and there was much to do. Rhaegar slipped out of the bed, leaving his sister-wife and his mistress in the bed. Following a series of stretching exercises, he retrieved his clothing and some bathing items and was off for his morning bath.

Minutes later, Rhaegar emerged from the baths, clean and fully dressed. Despite being rich enough to surpass the Lion, Rhaegar dressed simply; a white tunic, black leather breeches and matching boots. He went back to his chambers and found both Dany and Missandei were gone, preparing for the day.

Resting nearby were two Valyrian longswords. The swords of House Targaryen, Dark Sister and Blackfyre, of which he named his private army after. Normally, he would fight with both swords, but one would do today. He reached for Dark Sister and strapped it to his side. The Valyrian dagger was slipped inside his boot.

Now properly dressed and fully armed, Rhaegar was ready for the day. And today was important. The reason being? Elia's brother, Oberyn Martell, was coming to the island later in the day.

* * *

Following a meeting with the Pekara Merchants at the Outpost and an update on events in the Seven Kingdoms, Rhaegar returned to the castle. Waiting for him was one of his vice-commanders. Daario Naharis.

Originally, the Second Sons had Daenerys and her husband-brother targeted for assassination, but Daario disagreed with his superiors, mostly in regards to Dany's 'beauty.' That, and her elder brother was the Lord of Dragons and the commander of Blackfyre, which had butted heads in the past with the Second Sons, Rhaegar himself being a skilled swordsman. Daario took the heads of his superiors and presented to them to both Rhaegar and Dany in a show of loyalty. Impressed with his boldness (but not impressed with the fact that he wanted to fuck his sister), Rhaegar accepted Darrio's oath of loyalty and absorbed the Second Sons into Blackfyre.

"Lord Rhaegar," Daario greeted.

"Darrio," replied Rhaegar as Darrio fell into step beside him. "What business do you have with me? I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it in."

"The rumors in regards to the guests which you have invited," Daario replied. "Is is true? The Red Viper of Dorne is coming here?"

"It is."

"He is a legend amongst us sellswords. Just how do you know him?"

Rhaegar smiled meanly. "Oberyn Martell is my brother-in-law. His sister was my late wife, and the mother of my children. Just how much do you know about Oberyn?"

"He was a sellsword in Essos, from what I heard," replied Daario. "Poison specialist, hence his nickname, very educated, as he is from the ruling house here in Dorne."

"All of which is true," confirmed Rhaegar. "In fact, I modeled Blackfyre from his own mercenary company. You would like him, Daario. Aside from being a skilled warrior, he likes his women as well, as he has eight children by no less than five different women."

"A man after my own heart. When is he to arrive?"

"Later today. Try not to kill him, Daario, as I want him alive and supporting me and my House's bid to reclaim the Iron Throne."

"Of course, Lord Rhaegar. I would not dare to move against a legend such as the Red Viper himself."

* * *

Later in the day...

Oberyn Martell hated the water. He was cursing to himself, as to why this meeting between himself and the Blackfyre Commander could take place on dry land, particular Sunspear. Actually, he was representing his elder brother, Doran Martell, as his gout started to flare up once again, and had to be treated by the maesters.

"Why in the Seven Hells could this man hold a meeting in Sunspear?" he grumbled.

Oberyn was known not only for his fierce temper, but also for his extensive knowledge of poisons. It was rumored that he had killed Lord Edgar Yronwood wish such a poison during a duel, thus earning him the nickname, the 'Red Viper.' Oberyn approved of the moniker and the nickname stuck with him. In his younger days, he was a mercenary, having traveled throughout Essos, even working as a sellsword in the Disputed Lands across the Narrow Sea before forming his own mercenary company.

Oberyn was not alone. Also with him, were his four eldest daughters, nicknamed the Sand Snakes, who watched their father's mild discomfort in amusement. Each one of them were famous – or infamous – in their own right. They were his bastard children from different women, but they were of the Red Viper's blood. Unlike most noblemen, who did nothing for their bastard children, Oberyn raised his bastard children, and in return, his girls were devoted to him.

Obara Sand was the eldest of the Sand Snakes. The bastard daughter of an Oldtown whore, she was a rotund woman, the strongest of the quartet. Like her father, she was a fighter, with the whip and the spear being her signature weapons. As the eldest of the Sand Snakes, she looked out for her younger sisters.

Nymeria Sand was the second eldest. Named after the famed ancestor of House Martell, she was the daughter of a Volanti noblewoman. The diametric opposite of Obara, as she had all of the beauty in which her eldest sister did not. Slender, pale-skinned with shiny black hair pulled back into a single braid, she was one of the most desired women in Dorne, despite her bastard status. Despite her beauty, she was just as deadly as her father, her signature weapon being the dagger. Nymeria was known to carry at least twelve on her body at all times, and as her father was the Red Viper, she was just as deadly with them.

Tyene Sand was the middle child of the quartet. Her mother was a septa which Oberyn had deflowered. Given her blonde locks, one could mistaken her for being a Lannister, had it not been for the fact that she had her father's eyes. Despite her supposedly pious nature, she was in truth, just as ruthless as her father. Anyone who knew her was wary, given that she shared her father's love of poisons, so much so that it was her weapon of choice.

Last was Sarella Sand. The youngest of the quartet, her mother was from the Summer Islands. She was the tomboy of the group, skilled with the bow and arrow.

A year earlier, Doran Martell had agreed to lease the island out to the Pekara Merchant House, a mercantile guild based out of Braavos. Three months after agreeing to the offer, the island became home to a Pekara outpost, while the main branch was in Sunspear, while a second branch was established in King's Landing. The merchant house was known for bringing goods over from the East: among them being silk from the Free Cities, Bravossi wine, and horses from the Dothraki Sea.

Then, the night before, a message, addressed to both Doran and Oberyn, asking for a meeting. Which is why Doran had sent his brother and his nieces to the Pekara Outpost to see who the mystery man was...and why was he amassing his own private army on Dornish lands. Doran had relented on calling his bannermen when enclosed with the letter asking for a meeting with the Martells, there was a small insignia. The insignia being that of the three-headed dragon.

Doran and especially Oberyn knew that there was only one house whose sigil was that of the three-headed dragon, one thought to have been wiped out during the Rebellion, its number scattered.

It was because of this, that Doran has sent his brother and nieces to the Pekara Outpost.

* * *

Pekara Outpost

"Finally," Oberyn grumbled as he and his daughters disembarked from the ship once it had reached harbor. "I really hate ships."

Looking around, the Red Viper and his daughters saw that the harbor was bustling with activity. In such a short time, the Pekara Merchant House has transformed the island into a bustling outpost. Cargo was being loaded on and off from various ships which were docked, various languages from the Common Tongue to Braavosi and even a little Dothraki was heard throughout the harbor.

"Mother told me about the Pekara Merchant House in her letters," Sarella said. "They're one of the largest mercantile guilds in Essos."

"Probably have a branch out in the Islands," Oberyn muttered.

He was not surprised when Sarella confirmed it. "They do. Mother's been making a nice little profit with the emergence of the merchant house."

At the end of the harbor, stood a man and a woman. The man was one that Oberyn immediately recognized, despite having not seen him in several years. The woman standing beside him was a servant girl. Dark-skinned with curly hair. A Naathi woman, Oberyn realized, and a very attractive one at that. The man was armed with a sword, still in its sheath, while the woman was not.

"Jorah Mormont, of Bear Island," drawled Oberyn. "Last I heard, you fled Westeros to avoid being executed."

"Oberyn Martell," replied Jorah, ignoring the barb. "Welcome to the Outpost."

Oberyn turned to the Naathi woman. "And this is?"

"I am Missandei. I've heard a lot about you, Prince Oberyn."

"Not a lot of good things, I hope," Oberyn replied wryly. "I do have a reputation to uphold." Turning his attention back to Jorah, he asked, "So...you're working for the Pekara merchants now? I did not realize that they were in the business of employing mercenaries."

"In some cases, the merchant house employs sellswords to act as guards for their caravans," Jorah explained. "Missandei and I work for the House which controls not only the mercantile guild, but also the Blackfyre Corps and the Unsullied guards you see patrolling the harbor - House Targaryen. More specifically, Lord Rhaegar Targaryen and his sister, Lady Daenerys Stormborn."

Not much could shock the Red Viper. But to hear that his sister's husband was still alive had caught him off-guard. "Rhaegar is alive?" he asked, shocked. "But I thought..."

"That Robert Baratheon caved in his skull at the Trident?" Jorah finished. "Hardly. The man who died at the Trident was not Rhaegar. He was a Targaryen loyalist dressed in Rhaegar's armor and helmet. The day before King's Landing fell to the Lannisters, at the insistence of both Princess Elia and Queen Rhaella, fled Westeros."

Oberyn took a moment to absorb what Jorah has told him. Rhaegar Targaryen was still alive, and in command of Blackfyre. His sister was also alive. The official story was that Rhaegar's family had been killed during the Sack of King's Landing, their bodies presented to Robert himself. He swallowed against a dry throat. "And what of my sister and their children?"

"Aegon and Rhaenys are alive and well," Missandei replied. "Lord Rhaegar should be the one to tell you about Lady Elia. Come with us. Lord Rhaegar and Lady Daenerys awaits."

Elia had always been frail, Oberyn knew. From the tone in her voice, he suspected that Elia did not come back to Dorne alive. Without pressing the issue further, he and his children followed the Naathi servant and Jorah.

"How did someone like you enter the service of the Dragon?" Oberyn asked. "House Mormont answers to House Stark."

"It's true that I serve House Targaryen," replied Jorah, "but my loyalty is to the Khaleesi first."

"Khaleesi?" parroted Oberyn. "Daenerys married a Dothraki horse lord?"

"It was an arranged marriage organized by Viserys," explained Jorah. "That is where I met the both of them. After Drago died, Dany took command of the Dothraki."

"Viserys," Oberyn said. "Never really did liked the bastard. Had the signs of old Aerys' madness showing in him. What happened to him?"

Jorah was there when Viserys had met his end. He had made the fatal mistake of threatening Dany in front of not only a tent full of Dothraki, but threaten the unborn child in front of her husband, Khal Drago. In the sacred city of Vaes Dothrak, did Viserys think that since the Dothraki could not spill blood, that he could just as easily kill Dany should Drago did not concede to his demands.

He was mistaken. And that cost him his life.

"A crown for a king," Drago had growled, right before upending a stew pot containing molten gold over Visery's head.

"He's dead," Jorah deadpanned. "Let's just say that you will never look at gold the same way again."

"That bad?"

Jorah nodded. "Very."

Oberyn then asked Missandei, "What about you? How did you end up working for Rhaegar and Dany?"

"I was a slave at first. The Good Masters of Astapor had given me to Lady Daenerys as a gift. She gave me my freedom, and now I serve House Targaryen."

"In more ways than one," Jorah mumbled. It was clear that he was in love with Dany, but the Mother of Dragons was in love with Rhaegar. Rhaegar had treated her well, a sharp contrast of the Mad King and Rhaella. The fact that it was Viserys and not Rhaegar who had Aerys' madness was an added bonus. As long as Dany was happy, then Jorah was content.

Oberyn caught Jorah's comment. 'In more ways than one?' he thought. 'Could Rhaegar be fucking the Naathi girl as well?' He grinned. 'So he has a mistress, the old dragon! Dear brother-in-law, you are full of surprises.' He filed that idea away for later as he followed the exiled knight and the Naathi servant further into the castle.

* * *

As it was nearly noon, Rhaegar would be found at his personal training grounds within the castle. As Daenerys watched from the sidelines, the Lord of Dragons found himself in a impromptu 2-on-1 match against his son and daughter. Armed with dual wooden swords, Rhaegar calmly deflected, dodged and weaved through Aegon's Westerosi swordplay and Rhaenys' Braavosi Water Dance. Like his father, Aegon was armed with a wooden longsword, while Rhaenys had a wooden shortsword.

That was where Oberyn Martell and the Sand Snakes found them, having been led there by Missandei and Jorah. Missandei was about to announce their presence to Dany, but Oberyn's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Dany spun around, but the Red Viper's eyes told her not to say a word. He wanted to see how this impromptu sparring session play out.

Oberyn knew that Rhaegar was an excellent swordsman. From the look of things, even after seventeen years in exile, Rhaegar was still the best. After all, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, had taught him how to wield a sword, a man that even Oberyn respected. Add the fact that Rhaegar commanded his own mercenary company and had fought in Essos, he showed no weak spots.

After several intense minutes of swordplay, Rhaegar ended the duel, first by rapping the wooden sword blade on Aegon's sword hand, causing him to drop his sword, then repeating the same with Rhaenys, forcing her to drop her own sword.

"I win," Rhaegar said. There was no cockiness in his tone. It was simply fact.

"You made it too easy for them, Targaryen," Oberyn's voice cut in. "Had it been me they were facing, they would have been leaving with a couple more welts."

Rhaegar turned around. "I was wondering whether or now you would show up, Martell," he said as he tossed the wooden swords to the side, his face breaking into a wide grin.

The two men shook hands, then shared a brotherly hug. "My brother-in-law, commander of a mercenary army," Oberyn said. "A long way from King's Landing. And to think that I've rubbed off on you. Where's Elia?"

Rhaegar's expression fell, as did Aegon and Rhaenys. "Your sister was always frail, Oberyn. She passed about a year before I established Blackfyre. We were all there. She went peacefully. Her last wishes was to be cremated, her ashes returned back to Dorne. I've honored her request. I brought her back home."

Oberyn nodded. "Thank you." He turned to the Sand Snakes. "Girls. This is your Uncle Rhaegar. Rhaegar, my four eldest daughters. My Sand Snakes. Obara, my eldest..."

Obara took a knee, head bowed. "Uncle." she said before going back to her feet.

"...Nymeria, the second eldest..."

The regal Nymeria performed a flawless curtsy. "Uncle."

"...and there's Tyene, the next-to-youngest..."

Tyene dipped her head. "Uncle."

"...and Sarella, the youngest..."

Sarella followed Tyene's lead. "Uncle."

"Yes..I know your mother," Rhaegar said. He then introduced his own children. "My son, Aegon..."

Aegon nodded in greeting.

"...and my daughter, Rhaenys."

"Hello," greeted Rhaenys.

"We have much to talk about," Rhaegar said. "Come. Lunch is almost ready."

* * *

"How was the way in?" Rhaegar asked over lunch.

"I hate the seas. There's been a development," Oberyn said. "Jon Arryn's dead. Died a couple of weeks ago."

"Varys has already notified me by raven. My own spy network out in King's Landing has confirmed it. He suspects that either Littlefinger, Cersei or her twin brother is responsible. Hmm...shame," Rhaegar said. "He was a good man. Surprised that the Usurper would pick him to run the kingdom while he drowned in drink and women. Who is his replacement?"

Oberyn grinned. "Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

Rhaegar cocked one eyebrow. "Ned Stark? Lyanna's brother?"

"One and the same. He should be arriving in King's Landing within the week."

"Then again, I'm not surprised as to who the Usurper chose to replace old Arryn as Hand," Rhaegar mused. "The old wolf is an honorable man. But honor can get you so far. Especially when dealing with the vipers in King's Landing. No offense."

"None taken. Personally, I would just kill him and be done with it," Oberyn said.

"No. I have no ill will towards Ned Stark or his family. Out of the love and respect I had for his sister, I will not harm him." Rhaegar's voice was firm. "This whole mess started when Lyanna came with me. Had I kept my impulses in check, I would be sitting on the Iron Throne. No...my quarrel is with the Usurper himself. From what Varys has told me, Robert has really let himself go in the years."

Oberyn nodded. "That he has." Sure Oberyn liked drink and women as much as the next man, but the Red Viper did not have as many bastard children running around Westeros. That and he kept in shape and was still a formidable warrior. "It's obvious that you plan on taking back the Iron Throne from Robert," the Red Viper said. "There's still the matter of the Lannisters."

"I've heard that Robert has married Cersei," said Rhaegar. "And her brother is still a member of the Kingsguard. A move to placate Tywin Lannister and to earn his loyalty, no doubt."

Growing up, Rhaegar respected Tywin Lannister, as he served as Hand to his father. But that respect immediately disintergrated when the Lannisters betrayed his father and sacked King's Landing. Varys had informed him of his parents' death: Aerys at the hands of Jamie Lannister, while his mother was raped and beaten to death by Gregor Cleagne, 'The Mountain That Rides.'

'A Lannister always pays his debts,' Rhaegar thought darkly as the lunch continued. 'And House Lannister owes House Targaryen a great and terrible debt to me and my family.'

* * *

Later on...

"You've changed," Oberyn noted as he and Rhaegar stood on the tower overlooking the beach where the Unsullied and Blackfyre made camp. Daenerys and his two children had taken the Sand Snakes to see the dragons and to retrieve Elia's ashes. "The Silver Prince, now Lord of Dragons." He looked down at the camp containing his and Dany's joint army. "Eight thousand Unsullied and nine thousand Blackfyre. I'm impressed."

"That and three dragons," Rhaegar said. "Seventeen years, Oberyn. Seventeen years have I planned for this moment. The Usurper have been focused on Dany, that he fails to realize that I am still alive. Can I count on your brother's support when the time comes for me to take back the Iron Throne?"

"I'll speak to Doran about it," replied Oberyn, "but I can guarantee that House Martell will back you in your plans." His expression then grew into a sly one. "So...you and Daenerys...?"

Rhaegar simply nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not surprised," Oberyn said, shrugging his shoulders, knowing of the Targaryen's dynastic incest. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago, before we left Braavos for here."

"And the servant girl? Missandei?"

Again, Rhaegar nodded. "She is my mistress. Dany, of all people was the one who encouraged it." He smiled wryly. "It made for quite the interesting return trip back to the West."

Oberyn playfully punched Rhaegar's shoulder. "You old dragon. I am jealous. I've been trying to get another woman with Ellaria and myself for quite sometime. What is your secret?"

"What can I say? Women can't resist the Dragon. But Dany was the one who seduced me in the bath. Missandei was always attracted to me. And Dany learned how to please a man from a slave during her time with the Dothraki."

"And Missandei?"

"She's...very limber."

"You always did have that natural charisma about you, as does Aegon. If Robert did not throw a fit when you spirited the wolf-girl away, you would have made a fine King." Oberyn then turned serious. "You do realize that Ned Stark, honorable as he is, is out of his league when it comes to the game of thrones. Honor can carry you so far when dealing with the likes of Littlefinger and the Spider."

"Between the Spider and Littlefinger," replied Rhaegar, "I'd trust the eunuch."

"Things have changed since your exile," continued Oberyn. "Robert Baratheon is in debt to both the Lannisters and to the Iron Bank. Despite the Council's best efforts, he is driving the Seven Kingdoms into ruin."

"So I hear," replied Rhaegar. "Ned Stark is too damn honorable for his own good. Against the likes of Cersei, Littlefinger and the Usurper's brothers, it will get him killed. Lyanna made me promise that I would not harm her brother or anyone else under House Stark."

"I wonder..." Oberyn remarked. "Who is the more honorable, you or Ned Stark?"

Rhaegar chuckled. It was good to be back home once again.

* * *

One week after Ned Stark's arrest

In the following months, Rhaegar had been planning, plotting. His original plan consisted of marching on King's Landing with his Blackfyre Corps and the Unsullied backing him. He planned on killing the Usurper himself by making him a head shorter and take back the Iron Throne for the House of Targaryen.

One single message from his spy network inside Pekara's King's Landing branch had all but derailed those plans.

_'Robert Baratheon dead. Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon named Queen Regent and King against the Usurper's dying wishes. Ned Stark arrested on charges of treason. Robb Stark has rallied the Northern bannermen to free his father. Tywin Lannister has rallied his own bannermen to defend King's Landing.'_

With that message, Rhaegar was forced to change his plans. The assault, called 'Operation Downfall,' would take place within the week. With the ensuing war between the Lion and the Wolf, Rhaegar decided to use that to his advantage.

He had his daughter, Rhaenys, to go to the Stark camp, acting as a Volanti medic by the name of Talisa Maegyr, with the orders to observe and gauge the fighting potential of the Starks and their bannermen. She was to return to Dorne after three weeks with the Starks.

Rhaenys would return a week past the deadline, having been snuck out of the Stark camp by Blackfyre mercenaries on her father's orders.

* * *

One week, three days after Ned Stark's arrest...

The bound old man was delivered to him while Rhaegar, his children, and Daenerys was returning from visiting Doran Martell in Sunspear. An old man, from King's Landing. The Blackfyre mercenaries who were conducting recon on the capital had ambushed him as he left, and smuggled him out of the capital under the cover of night. Three days later, as Rhaegar and Dany returned with Oberyn Martell to finalize the plans for the assault on King's Landing, the old man was presented to him, bound and blindfolded.

"Lord Rhaegar," one of the Blackfyre soldiers spoke in Braavosi. "A gift for you. Courtesy of our men in King's Landing."

"Remove the blindfold," Rhaegar ordered in Braavosi.

The Braavosi complied and removed the old man's blindfold.

"Father, he knows you," Aegon noted as he saw the old man's eyes go wide.

"As he should," Rhaegar replied, ordering the Braavosi to undo the man's bounds. He gestured to the old man. "This man is one of the best, if not the best fighters in the Seven Kingdoms. He is someone whom I greatly respect, as he was my teacher in swordplay while growing up."

"Your...Your Grace," the old man in question, one Barristan Selmy gasped. "You're alive...how..."

"That was not me who died at the Trident all those years ago," replied Rhaegar. "At my wife's behest, I fled along with my family the day before King's Landing fell."

Barristan bent his knee. "Your Grace...please forgive me...for not protecting your father and mother..."

Rhaegar gently grabbed the old man by his shoulders and raised him to his feet. "It's Lord Rhaegar now, Barristan. There is nothing to forgive, as what had happened is mostly my fault." He released him and introduced him to the others. "My sister-wife, Daenerys...my eldest son, Aegon and my youngest, Rhaenys."

"I am Barristan Selmy, former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," the old man introduced himself. "Milord, Robert Baratheon is dead."

"I know. Varys is not the only one with spies in King's Landing. We have much to discuss, old man. Spare no details. You wish for a chance at redemption, you will receive it. Help me reclaim the Iron Throne for the Dragon."

Barristan nodded. "Yes, Milord. I will help you."

A map of King's Landing was on the massive table, along with a map of Westeros. On the second map, was the lion sigil representing the Lannister forces, the direwolf insignia representing the Stark and their Northmen banners. Seated around the table was Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen, the former's two children Rhaenys and Aegon, Barristan Selmy, Oberyn Martell, Jorah Mormont, Darrio Naharis and Jon Connington.

"I was but the first to be dismissed from my service to the Kingsguard," Barristan explained. "Cersei is replacing the council with Lannister supporters."

"So who is your replacement, Ser?" Aegon asked.

"The Kingslayer."

"The Lannisters are camped near Harrenhal, from what we managed to find out," Rhaenys said, pointing to their position on the map. "Tywin is licking his wounds from his first battle with the Starks. It appears that Robb Stark is not as green as the old lion once thought, as the cub was able to capture Jamie Lannister in his first battle. He's also won several victories in battle. Pretty damn impressive, but then again, from what I heard, the Blackfish did teach the brat battle tactics."

"Impressive indeed," Rhaegar admitted. "What about the Usurper's brothers?"

"Stannis is rallying his forces in Dragonstone, and Renly fled King's Landing when Robert lay dying." replied Barristan. "He is currently at Storm's End, marshaling his own forces."

"Our best bet is to just let the Starks and Lannisters weaken one another to the point that they can't fight back once you take the field. We can deal with the Baratheons at a later time," suggested Oberyn.

"No," Rhaegar said. "I've no quarrel with Ned Stark and his family. I've told you already. After all, what has happened is partially my fault. This can work to our advantage. If we rescue Ned Stark and his daughters, not only do we earn the gratitude of the Starks, but we also gain the support and loyalty of the Northmen when the time comes for my House to reclaim the throne, as we need him to hold the North." He tapped the map. "The Lannisters are the biggest threat." He turned to Daenerys. "That is where you and your dragons come in, Dany. Once King's Landing is secure, we will have your dragons lay waste to the Lannister horde."

Dany nodded. "Okay."

"Barristan, what can you tell us about the defenses around King's Landing?" Aegon asked.

"The City Watch numbers are about six thousand strong milord," the old man replied. "The Lannister House Guards that are within the Red Keep, three hundred."

"From here, it will take us at least three days to reach King's Landing by boat," Aegon noted. "If we bring the entire Unsullied with us, then that time will be doubled and we will have to take the field in battle, giving the Lannisters more than enough time to come to King's Landing. One thousand Blackfyre will suffice."

"I second that," Rhaenys added. "We have several members of Faceless Men supporting us, not to mention that we also got the Brotherhood supporting us in exchange for us free Ned Stark. We should send in the Faceless Men disguised as members of the City Watch with orders to thin out their numbers. Either that or we burn down their barracks with them inside."

"Clever girl," Rhaegar said. "We do that and the assault on the city would be much easier to pull off. I'll give the order to Zor to leave at once." He pointed at several points on the map. "The Usurper nor his kin does not know about the hidden passages which surround the Red Keep. We can send in several squads of Blackfyre and I can go in with them to take back the Red Keep." He turned to Oberyn. "Care to join me?"

Oberyn grinned. "Dear brother...I thought you'd never ask." Oberyn had been ill during the final days of the Rebellion, and was not present at King's Landing when it fell to the Lannisters. The Martell House Guards had bought Rhaegar and his family much-needed time for them to escape Westeros. They had fought bravely, but in the end were slaughtered by the Mountain That Rides, Gregor Cleagne.

"The Lannisters have become too proud of themselves," Rhaegar intoned, his expression becoming dark. "Granted that not all of them don't act like the world owes them everything, but there are those who think they are immune from justice. Tywin...Cersei...and Jamie. That will change." He stood up and turned to Daario. "I want the Blackfyre mercenaries ready to move out within the hour. We need to make good time if we are to rescue the Starks and take control of King's Landing."

"It will be done, Lord Rhaegar."

* * *

Later, as the Blackfyre forces made their final preparations, Rhaenys approached her father.

"What is it, child?" asked Rhaegar, noticing the look of concern on her face.

"I need to speak to you." She glanced at both Dany and her brother. "Alone."

Rhaegar complied. He dismissed his sister-wife and his son, leaving the both of them alone. "You look disturbed, little flower. What is wrong?" he asked.

"As you know, I've been at the Stark camp under an alias, as you had ordered," began Rhaenys.

Rhaegar nodded. He had read her reports following her return from the Stark camp, where she was going by the name Talisa Maegyr, a Volanti noblewoman-turned-healer. The Starks could be a major problem in his bid to reclaim the Iron Throne, but all they wanted was Ned Stark and his daughters out of King's Landing. Only problem was that they had the Lannisters in their path.

"Something the matter? What happened?" her father asked.

Rhaenys steeled herself. "I met Robb Stark."

"Ned Stark's cub? What about him?"

"He's very much like his father. I met him after the battle in which he had captured the Kingslayer. He...intrigued me, Father. More than I could ever hoped for." She bit her lip. "One thing led to another...and I comforted him."

Rhaegar knew what had happened. His daughter slept with Robb Stark. Part of him was disappointed, but then again, he could never stay upset at his own children. He sighed. "Well...this complicates things, Rhaenys."

"Father, I'm sorry..."

"Rhaenys," his voice was stern. "You're not with child, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. I have not experienced the morning sickness."

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do."

Rhaegar sighed. "You do realize that if we succeed in taking King's Landing, then you will have to marry the boy."

"Yes, Father."

"Seeing as how I can't kill the boy for taking your maidenhood..." Rhaegar muttered. "Our second objective is now more important than ever. We rescue Ned Stark and his children. Then I will speak to the old wolf about a marriage contract between you and his son."

Rhaenys nodded. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

King's Landing, one week later...

Under the cover of night, did Rhaegar Targaryen and 1,000 of his Blackfyre mercenaries infiltrate King's Landing. They made excellent time, as if the gods themselves had Rhaegar in their favor, making the trip by boat in three days. Using the Pekara Merchant House's King's Landing branch as a cover, Rhaegar and his two children led half of the Blackfyre forces into the city disguised as merchants from Braavos and Essos, while Daario would arrive two days later with the other half of Blackfyre.

Rhaegar's plan to assault King's Landing was a simple one: divide and conquer. He would lead the assault on the Red Keep and capture Cersei and her children, while Aegon and Rhaenys rescue Ned Stark. Varys had left him a message at the Pekara Branch in code, saying that Joffrey planned on having the Stark patriarch executed, thus breaking the promise of Ned taking the black the following day. The Faceless Men had already infiltrated the City Watch and was silently assassinating its members, disposing the bodies through various means.

Assisting Rhaegar was the Brotherhood Without Banners, a group of soldiers and noblemen originally sent by Ned Stark to track down and capture The Mountain That Rides. Originally loyal to the Usurper, they swore their swords to Rhaegar once the truth about Cersei and her children was known. Half of the Brotherhood, led by Beric Dondarrion, would assist Rhaenys and Aegon in rescuing Ned Stark, while the other half, led by the red priest, Thoros of Myr, would assist Rhaegar in storming the Red Keep.

* * *

In front of the Great Sept of Baelor...

Cloaks hiding their faces, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen stood amongst the crowd, watching as Eddard Stark confess his crimes. On the left, stood the Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, her son, the King, Joffrey Baratheon and Sansa Stark, Ned Stark's eldest daughter. They also identified Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, and Varys, the Master of Whispers and their father's inside man. On Ned's right, stood the King's Justice, Ser Ilyn Payne. Lannister Houseguards, Kingsguards and members of the City Watch guarded the area.

Standing beside the siblings were Beric Dondarrion, face also concealed with a cloak. Blackfyre mercenaries and members of the Brotherhood flanked the trio, crossbows hidden underneath their cloaks.

'It's all or nothing,' Aegon thought as Ned was finishing his speech, his false confession.

From his place on the raised platform, Joffrey Baratheon looked satisfied with Ned's 'confession.' "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch, stripped of all titles and powers. He would serve the realm in permanent exile." He looked at Sansa. "And my lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father..." He then turned to the crowd. "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished!" To the old King's Justice, Joffrey shouted, "Ser Ilyn...bring me his head!"

The crowd erupted into bloodthirsty cheers as two of the Goldcloaks forced Ned to his knees while Ser Ilyn donned his executioner's hood and within seconds, drew forth Ice, the Valyrian greatsword of the Stark family. Joffrey ignored Sansa's screams as Ser Meryn held her in place. Cersei and Littlefinger both had looks on their faces, showing that this was not part of the plan. In their minds, a tame wolf was better than a dead one. This was going too far.

Ilyn raises Ice over his head.

Ned closes his eyes, waiting for the cold kiss of the blade to end his life, blocking out Sansa's screams.

But it never came.

The crowd went silent.

When Ned opened his eyes, he saw that he was still alive. A choking sound caught his attention, which was followed by the sound of Ice clattering to the ground.

Turning his head, he saw that Ilyn was holding his throat. Blood was seeping through his hands. Ned could make out a crossbow bolt impaled in his neck, the lifeblood spilling out of the wound. Sansa, Joffrey, Littlefinger and Cersei turned to where the source of the bolt came place. A Brotherhood marksman, still holding his crossbow, was the culprit. Two more bolts found their mark on the old man from two more marksmen, one in the lung, the second in the heart. Suffice to say, Ser Ilyn Payne was dead before he hit the ground.

With the death of the King's Justice, the Assault on King's Landing has begun.

Twenty men stepped forward from the crowd, armed with crossbows as the crowds ran. The front row knelt, took aim at the Lannister House Guards and Kingsguards, and fired. Most of them met their mark and their intended targets fell to the ground. As the kneeling men reloaded, the other ten let loose with their own bolts, forcing Cersei and Joffrey to take cover behind the fallen bodies of the Lannister guards. Fifty men, armed with swords, led by Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen, swarmed the Great Sept of Baelor. Caught off guard, the Lannister guards and the City Watch began to fall.

Joffrey grabbed Sansa and threw her down. "Kill her!" he shouted to the surviving member of the Kingsguard, Ser Meryn Trant, and the remaining member of the Lannister House Guard, Ser Amory Lorch, as he and his mother retreated back to the Red Keep, pointing to both Sansa and her father. "Kill them both!"

Ned managed to reach Sansa to shield his body with his own. Amory and Meryn unsheathed their swords and moved in for the kill. But before they could bring their blades down, Valyrian steel intercepted their own blades.

Rhaegar had two blades forged from Valryian steel and presented them to his children, both as gifts, and as a means for self-defense. Rhaenys was presented with a curved short sword which was perfect for her Water Dancer style (A.N. for a visual reference, think Dastan's Black Shamshir sword). Engraved onto the blade in High Valyrian was the phrase, '**Praised to be the order brought forth from the very edge of chaos.**' Rhaenys christened her blade Shadow Dancer, in reference to what her brother once said about Rhaenys and her Water Dance: "Rhaenys always loved to dance. Only in this case, she dances, you die."

Aegon had a traditonal Valriyan longsword, which he had christened Balerion, after the famous dragon of legend. Unlike Rhaenys' blade, which was a more traditional grey-silver color to the blade, Aegon's was black.

Sansa looked up, and saw a man and a woman blocking both Sers Meryn and Amory. Then the pair tossed off their cloaks and initiated combat. Aegon faced Meryn Trant while Rhaenys fought Amory Lorch. Amory was the one who had killed Rhaenys when Tywin ordered King's Landing sacked, claiming to have stabbed the girl over a hundred times. That was false, as he faced off against the real Rhaenys Targaryen. Amory was one of the best swordsmen to have served under House Lannister, but Rhaenys was a prodigy in the Braavosi Water Dance.

Rhaenys calmly parried and dodged Amory's attacks, lithe and graceful, Shadow Dancer an extension of her arm. Amory never fought against someone who danced the way that Rhaenys danced. Before he knew what was happening, her sword found his throat. Rhaenys pulled her sword out and impaled Amory through the heart, killing him.

Aegon was having little difficulty with Meryn Trant. With his father and Jon Connington drilling him in the Westerosi style of swordplay and having honed his skills by fighting with the Blackfyre in the East, Meryn soon fell to Aegon, his head severed from his body.

A group of Goldcloaks emerged onto the scene, armed with pikes. Against the duo, they stood no chance.

With the threat out of the way, Rhaenys sheathed her sword and crouched over Ned and Sansa, who was now cradling the body of her father. She had the look of fear in her eyes, until Aegon managed to calm her down. "It's okay. We're friends."

"Please!" Sansa pleaded. "Help him!"

Her training as a healer kicking into overdrive, Rhaenys conducted a quick inspection. "A fever...sweating...he is delirious. Was he injured in any way?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes, a...a spear wound on his left leg!"

Rhaenys quickly produced a dagger and sliced open Ned's breeches. Her suspicions were confirmed. "Seven Hells...this wound is infected."

In the meantime, Yoren had forced his way through the crowd, carrying Ned's youngest daughter. Arya Stark had watched the entire episode play out: from her father's 'confession' to his and Sansa's rescue. She had ordered him to get her to her father, of which he complied.

"Who are you?" Arya asked.

"I am Aegon," Aegon introduced himself. "She is Rhaenys."

"Is my father going to die?" asked Arya with tears in her eyes, holding her father's head in her hands.

"Not if I can help it," Rhaenys replied, determination in her voice. Turning to her brother, she said, "We have to move him so I can treat his wound properly."

Aegon looked around. The Brotherhood and their father's Blackfyre mercenaries were fighting off reinforcements from members of the Goldcloaks which had managed to avoid being killed by the Faceless Men. But it was still too dangerous for them to stay out in the open.

"The Sept of Baelor!" Yoren shouted. "Take him there!"

Aegon nodded. With Yoren's help, he was able to carry Ned Stark, now having lost consciousness inside the Great Sept of Baelor, Sansa and Arya following close behind. A squad of Blackfyre, assigned to protect Rhaegar's children, stood guard outside as the battle for King's Landing continued.

* * *

With Rhaegar at The Red Keep...

The hidden passages which led to the Red Keep were still present. Rhaegar and his forces had spent most of the night infiltrating the Red Keep. Disguised as Lannister House Guards, Rhaegar, Jon, Oberyn and Darrio first subdued the spies of both Cersei and Littlefinger, ambushing them in their sleep. Instead of killing them, Rhaegar had them bound and hidden within the Red Keep, planning on releasing them when the invasion was over.

When Ned Stark was brought to the Great Sept to 'confess' his crimes, Rhaegar struck. In an ironic twist of what the Lannister House Guards did to the Stark House Guards, the Blackfyre forces ambushed and killed them. Rhaegar's orders were very simple: "Give no quarter. Show no mercy." However, there was a contingent of City Watch stationed inside the Red Keep, led by Janos Slynt, which led to a full-out battle for the Red Keep. Against battle-hardened soldiers led by the Lord of Dragons, the City Watch could only delay the Blackfyre forces.

In desperation, Janos Slynt had sent a runner to the East Gate Barracks, only for the runner to find that the men inside had been poisoned to death thanks to the Faceless Men and some poisoned wine, and had been dead long before Ned Stark was brought before the Great Sept. Unknown to Janos, the Goldcloaks in the West Barracks had been locked inside their building by the Faceless Men, right before they set the place on fire. When the runner did not return - as he was impaled on a spear by Oberyn Martell - Janos knew that it was only a matter of time before the capital fell.

When Cersei and Joffrey returned from the Great Sept with Sandor in tow, the Queen Regent and her son were greeted with the sight of her house guards dead, slain by the invading force which had saved Ned Stark from execution. One swordsman stood out from the others; dressed in black armor, cloak concealing his face, the two longswords in his hands stained with Lannister blood.

There was only one place for Cersei and her children to run to: the Throne Room. Which is precisely where Rhaegar wanted her and her little bastards.

* * *

In the corridor before the Throne Room, Rhaegar and his forces were carving through the final defenses.

A Lannister guard screamed as Oberyn Martell impaled him with his poisoned spear, right before Darrio Naharis gave him a merciful death by slashing his throat with his arakh, blood staining his armor as his life gave out. The Red Viper and the Tyroshi mercenary had hit it off whilst in Dorne, bonding over war stories, wine and women. Both men also respected one another for the combat prowess, even going as far as to testing the other in battle. So far, both men were tied at two victories apiece.

It was almost one-sided as how the assault was going in his favor. Had Rhaegar had the time, he would have laughed at how pitiful the City Watch was faring. The Goldcloaks were always corrupt, and poorly trained, preferring quantity over quality. Knowing Oberyn, he would be laughing his ass off, as he was expecting a better challenge.

Jon Connington hacked a Goldcloak to death with his own sword, while Thoros set one on fire with his own flaming sword. Rhaegar Targaryen led the assault, cloak over his head, the Valryian swords Blackfyre and Dark Sister in both hands. One Lannister guard lost his sword hand. His head soon followed his hand. Rhaegar impaled two at once with his swords and knocked them to the side. He knew the Red Keep like the back of his hand, despite not being there for a decade and a half. He knew where to go.

Barristan carved through two Goldcloaks with ease. Two more Goldcloaks rounded the corner, armed with spears. Rhaegar hacked the first Goldcloak's spear in two while severing his partner's carotid with Blackfyre. Dark Sister impaled the second Goldcloak through his armor and into his heart. He continued to press on, his goal within reach.

* * *

The Throne Room

Cersei Lannister was furious. King's Landing was being invaded, but that was the least of her concerns. No, her main concern was that her son had called for Ned Stark's execution, at the Grand Sept, of all places. Joffrey Baratheon was seated on the Iron Throne, furious that his display of power had all but failed, but at the same time, a feeling of dread was creeping over him. Nearby his brother and sister were whimpering. Littlefinger and Varys stood nearby, the former looking very worried, while Varys looked rather composed. Grand Maester Pycelle was busy comforting and consoling Tommen and Mycella. Sandor Cleagne stood nearby, as did Janos Slynt and a number of City Watch guards. Outside, the sounds of swords and men dying reached the insides of the throne room. And they were drawing ever so closer.

Cersei was pacing in front of the Iron Throne, while Joffrey looked indifferent. "You foolish boy," berated the Queen Regent. "We agreed to banish Stark to The Wall, not to kill him!"

"I wanted to make the impression onto the people that treason will not be tolerated," was Joffrey's defense.

"You were going to have him killed!" shouted Cersei. "In front of the Great Sept, of all places!" Cersei was not a religious woman by any means, but knew that spilling blood on the Sept of Baelor would have serious ramifications for her family and the King.

"No matter," Joffrey sniffed. "The traitor and his bitch of a daughter are now dead. Ser Meryn and Ser Janos will see to that."

Outside, the sounds of battle reached the doors. With every sword striking metal, with every scream coming from outside, it had put Cersei further on edge. Even she knew that there was no escape. Not for her or her family.

The doors were then flung open and the Blackfyre mercenaries swarmed into the room, swords stained with the blood of the City Watch. Jon Connington entered the room next, followed by Oberyn Martell, blood staining the poisoned spear he held in his hands. Barristan Selmy followed soon after.

"Martell...Barristan..." Cersei hissed. "You traitors. I'll have both your heads on pikes before the day is over!"

"Says the whore who spreads her legs for her brother, the Kingslayer," said Rhaegar as he entered the throne room, Dark Sister and Blackfyre in his hands, followed by Daario Naharis. He pulled back the cloak from his head. "Hello, Cersei."

Cersei's eyes widened in shock, as did Littlefinger, Pycelle and even Sandor Cleagne. Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon, was not only alive and well, but was leading the assault on King's Landing. "No..." Cersei's blond mane shook in disbelief. "Impossible...! You died at the Trident! Robert killed you!" she screamed, pointing a finger at him. "You're not here! You're not real!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Cersei," Rhaegar replied, his face grim. "As you can see, I am alive and well..." His eyes glared at the Iron Throne and the bastard who sat upon it. "...and I have returned to claim what is rightfully the property of House Targaryen."

"Enough!" Joffrey bellowed. "The the Iron Throne is mine! Kill them all, Dog!"

Sandor drew his sword and began to advance on Rhaegar, who stood there. "Wait. I know you serve House Lannister, but can you serve a bastard who sits on the Iron Throne? Joffrey is not trueborn of the Usurper. His father is Cersei's brother, the Kingslayer himself."

"Lies!" Cersei screamed. "Sandor! Kill him!"

Sandor relented, as Rhaegar's words seem to take effect. "You seem like a reasonable man, Hound," continued Rhaegar. "King's Landing will soon be under the control of the Dragon for the first time since the Usurper's Rebellion. And it would be a shame to kill someone like you when you could be at my side. Turn your cloak and join me, Sandor Cleagne, and you will be given a general amnesty. In fact, I will also give you what you always wanted: your brother, and the chance to kill him."

"No! You serve House Lannister!" Cersei shouted, panic starting to set in. "You serve my father! Kill them all before I have you put down, Cleagne!"

"Piss on your father and your house," Sandor spat out before walking over to Rhaegar. "My sword and my life is yours, Lord Targaryen. Remember your promise to me."

"Wise move, Hound," nodded Rhaegar. "It's time to finish this. Your House Guards and Kingsguard are dead, Cersei. Your father and his forces are still in Riverrun. The Red Keep will soon be under my control. Make it easier for yourself and surrender."

"No..." Cersei hissed. "You dare make demands of me?! I am Queen Regent!" She turned to Janos. "Janos! Kill them!"

Rhaegar merely smiled. "I don't think so," he said and gave the signal.

In a repeat of what had happened when Ned Stark had attempted to arrest both Cersei and Joffrey, ten of the Goldcloaks turned on their brethren, slaying them before they could follow their queen's demands. Janos Slynt attacked Rhaegar, but was quickly cut down, wounded but still alive. Blackfyre's Faceless Men had struck without warning. Littlefinger tried to escape, but froze when he felt a knife against his throat.

"Doesn't feel too good when a knife is against your own throat, does it, Baelish?" Varys' voice whispered into his ear.

"You...you knew this would happen! You knew that Rhaegar was going to attack!" Littlefinger accused.

"I did. Better for the Dragon to reclaim his throne than to have a pretender sit on it."

In the meantime, the Blackfyre mercenaries had restrained Cersei and Joffrey. When the false king tried to resist, Oberyn punched him one good time in the jaw, knocking him out cold. At the same time, a Braavosi Blackfyre reported in to Rhaegar. "Lord Rhaegar, the Brotherhood is moving into the city. King's Landing is yours," he said in Braavosi.

"What of Ned Stark and his daughters?" asked Rhaegar in the same tongue.

"Ned Stark is alive, as is both his daughters," was the reply. "Rhaynes is looking after him, as he lost consciousness shortly thereafter. The wound in his leg has been infected and he is ill with a fever."

"Have Rhaenys and Aegon bring Stark and his children back here," Rhaegar ordered. "And send word to Daenerys to bring the Unsullied and the rest of Blackfyre here immediately. Any members of the City Guard you find, kill them immediately. Show no quarter. Show no mercy."

The Blackfyre Braavosi bowed and rushed off to obey. To the men who had Cersei, Joffrey and Littlefinger detained, he said, "Take them to the dungeons. I believe we still have separate cells for some of the most dangerous prisoners, have we not, Varys?"

"That we do, Lord Rhaegar," the Spider nodded as he handed Littlefinger over to a Blackfyre mercenary.

"You traitor!" Cersei screamed as she struggled against her captor, but to no avail. "I should have killed you myself when I had the chance! Damn you, Varys!"

Rhaegar chuckled as Cersei and Joffrey were taken away, Cersei screaming death threats all the while. "Looks like you really can't trust a eunuch," he mused.

Varys smiled at the jab. "What about Mycella and Tommen?" he asked, looking at Cersei's remaining children, who were hiding behind Pycelle.

"Grand Maester...Cersei's youngest are your responsibility for the time being, understand?" Rhaegar said in a tone which said that this was not up for discussion.

Pycelle nodded. "Yes, Your Grace."

After Pycelle ushered Tommen and Mycella away, Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at the Iron Throne, the mass of swords melted into a chair by Balerion, Aegon I's dragon, he walked up to it and ran a hand along the throne, avoiding the barbs and sharp edges.

He was finally home. The Dragon was home.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two - Revamped**

Snafu's Notes: I've uploaded the wrong Part Two. Here is the right one.

_'Ultimate excellence lies not in winning every battle, but in defeating the enemy without ever fighting.'_  
- Sun Tzu, The Art of War

_'Men ought to be indulged or utterly destroyed, for if you merely offend them, they take vengeance, but if you injure them greatly they are unable to retaliate, so that the injury done to a man out to be such that vengeance cannot be feared.'_  
- Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince

The news had spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms like wildfire. King's Landing, the seat of power for House Baratheon, has fallen, the Queen Regent and the King had been captured. To the people of Westeros, it was known as the Invasion of King's Landing. But was most shocking to the people of Westeros - from the lowborn to the highborn - was the identity of the mastermind who led the attack.

Rhaegar Targaryen – thought to have died at the Trident – was not only alive, but had planned and led the surprise attack on the capital, backed by the Brotherhood Without Banners and Oberyn Martell. The end result was that King's Landing was back under Targaryen control for the first time in nearly twenty years. Three days after the Invasion, the remaining 8,000 members of Blackfyre arrived by boat. There was no raping or pillaging. Rhaegar used his forces to restore order to the city and to fortify the Red Keep.

A week after the assault, Daenerys Targaryen sailed into Blackwater Bay with the Unsullied, accompanied by the Sand Snakes and Missandei. Her dragons flying overhead, Dany landed not in King's Landing, but five miles south of the capital. Both Rhaegar and Dany planned on a display of power by having her lead the Unsullied into King's Landing. It had the desired effect; Dany looking regal on her horse, Missandei and the Sand Snakes riding behind her, Grey Worm leading the Unsullied into the city, carrying the sigil of House Targaryen.

Within the Red Keep, Rhaegar and Dany had taken his old bedchambers. He even gave Missandei her own chambers next to theirs, but most nights, she would be in Rhaegar's bed. The following day after Dany's arrival, Rhaegar called for a meeting of his Blackfyre forces. With House Targaryen back in control of King's Landing, there was no further need for Blackfyre as a mercenary force. They were to become his bannermen. Should they refuse, then they were paid their dues and were free to leave. No one took his offer to leave.

With the return of House Targaryen, there was a political shift in the game of thrones. It was revealed that Rhaegar himself was the head of the Pekara Merchant House, meaning that House Targaryen was the wealthiest out of all the families, with the Lannisters second and the Tyrells third. A new jape was made of the Dragon: if Tywin Lannister could shit gold, then Rhaegar Targaryen could piss silver.

The war was not over yet, as Rhaegar knew. There were still three problems he had to deal with. The first two consisted of the Baratheon brothers, Renly and Stannis. Renly was the more reasonable of the two, this Rhaegar knew. Stannis would be the problem, but it was nothing that he could not handle. He had hoped that he would kill the Usurper himself, but was disappointed at how his enemy had died. Then there was the matter of the Lannisters.

It was time for the Dragon to pass sentence on the Lion. But first, he needed to make allies with the Wolf, which is why he had dispatched the Sand Snakes on a diplomatic mission to the Stark camp the day after they had arrived in King's Landing. They were not alone, though, as they had a squad of Blackfyre swordsmen as their guards. Obara balked at the escort, but orders were orders. Nymeria was the more diplomatic of the quartet of sisters, which meant that it was left to her to deliver the news to Ned's wife and son.

* * *

Rhaegar was in the Throne Room. He was alone, staring at the Iron Throne. But there was something amiss. Looking around the Throne Room, he saw the dragon skulls lining either side of the room, leading to the throne. Skulls that have not been in the Throne Room when he had captured Cersei and her children.

Rhaegar spun around upon hearing the doors to the throne room slam shut.

"My son..."

Rhaegar spun around. Seated on the throne, was his father. The Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen.

Aerys rose from his seat. He looked the same the last time Rhaegar had seen him before fleeing King's Landing: the long unruly white hair, the umkempt beard, the long fingernails and the black crown on his head.

"You..." Rhaegar muttered as he was on guard. Aerys may have been his father, but given the fact that he raped his mother and butchered Lyanna's brother and father, he did not hold his father in high regards.

Father and son began to circle one another. "My son...you have done me proud," Aerys rasped. "The Dragon will once again sit on the Iron Throne."

"No...I will not sit on the Throne."

"What?!"

"I've no intention of sitting on the Iron Throne. I have been grooming Aegon as my successor. He will become king."

Aerys shook his head. "No...he cannot sit on the throne! He is not a pure Targaryen! You will sit on the Throne, and your line through Daenerys will rule!"

"He is my firstborn son," Rhaegar replied calmly, his tone cold. "Blood does not make you a good ruler. The Usurper's line has Targaryen blood and Robert nearly drove it to ruin. The madness will not affect him like it did you and Viserys. The madness which caused you to lose our throne in the first place will no longer affect my line."

Aerys smiled meanly. "Maybe, but I was not the one who spirited the wolf-girl away from her family. And now, you can't keep your cock in your pants, as you are fucking Daenerys' servant girl, the Naathi whore."

Rhaegar saw red. One hand reached out and found its way around the Mad King's scrawny neck. "Missandei...is not...a whore," he grated. "She gave herself to me willingly." He released his father, who fell to the floor in a heap. "She will help in rebuilding House Targaryen."

Aerys chuckled as he rubbed his throat. "So...the prince of bards does have a backbone after all."

Rhaegar has heard enough. "Leave my sight, Aerys! Trouble me no more!"

* * *

Rhaegar's eyes snapped open. He was not in the Throne Room, haunted by his father's ghost. He was in his bedchamber. Dany was on his left, facedown, while Missandei's slender arm was slung over his chest, her body spooning into his.

Rhaegar looked out the window. It was dawn. The dragons would soon be returning to their dragonpit underneath Aegon's Hill to rest from their night flight. He gently untangled himself from Missandei's embrace and slipped out of the bed, naked. Walking over to the window, he watched as his bannermen and the Unsullied patrolled the Red Keep.

A week had passed since the Assault on King's Landing. Since then, the capital and the surrounding Crownlands were brought under Targaryen control. Rhaegar's first order of business was to dissolve the Small Council, save for Varys, as he still needed the services of the Master of Whispers.

His morning reviere was interrupted when he felt a warm body pressed up against him, and a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso. "Is something troubling you, Milord?"

It was Missandei.

"Nothing is troubling me, Missandei," replied Rhaegar.

"You're lying, Milord," his Naathi mistress said. Growing up as a slave, she would not have dreamed of speaking her mind. Behind closed doors, she was his equal. "It's not about me, is it?"

"Of course not. You gave yourself to me willingly."

"At Lady Daenerys' request," she added. She was privy to Dany's plans to rebuild House Targaryen, with Rhaegar as the patriarch. She brushed her lips on his bare back. "Remember your promise to me."

"I won't. Our children through you will be legitimatized. Through you and Dany, I will rebuild House Targaryen."

While on campaign in the East, Dany had caught the looks that Missandei had been giving Rhaegar. The night after they had departed from Braavos, while they were alone, Dany questioned her servant. Missandei confessed that she was strongly attracted to her elder brother, which led to Missandei becoming Rhaegar's lover. Even though her children would not be heirs to the Iron Throne, they would be part of House Targaryen, as Rhaegar had promised.

Rhaegar turned around and kissed her softly on the lips. "We have a long day ahead of us. I must prepare. You too, as well."

"Of course, Milord," Missandei replied, releasing him. "Will I see you tonight?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Later that morning...

Rhaegar Targaryen stood before the Iron Throne. Standing beside him was Varys. "Even after all these years, it still looks just as ugly as it did when my father sat on it," he said. "Aegon I was not very subtle in its design."

Varys smiled. "Of that, I agree. How is Lord Stark?"

Without looking at the Spider, Rhaegar said, "From what Rhaenys had told me, the wound in his leg had gotten infected. She has taken it upon herself to be his de facto physician. He will recover. What do you have to report?"

"The ravens with your declaration has been sent out to the major houses, with the exception of the Lannister and Stark forces," reported Varys.

"And Littlefinger's network of spies?"

"Dissolved. You do realize that Pycelle is a Lannister man? He did after all, opened the gates to King's Landing to your father and his forces. What's to stop him from doing the same this time around? My little birds also tell me that he also entertained whores in his bed when as a grand master, he should be celbate. He also managed to send out a raven to Lord Tywin before you came through the doors to the throne room."

"Yet, you support me and my House's bid to reclaim the Iron Throne," Rhaegar pointed out.

"True, but what I do, I do in service to the realm," defended Varys. "And given the choices between the Stag and the Lion, the Dragon is the most suitable choice to sit on the Iron Throne. Stannis sees it as his right, while Tywin covets it as a prize."

"Power...she is a seductive mistress," intoned Rhaegar. "She is an addictive thrill. One taste and she will leave you yearning for more. Tywin is the extreme example. He despises his youngest son, yet goes to war when he is kidnapped. And the annihilation of House Rayne of Castamere. However, I will not sit on the throne."

"Oh?"

"You know I married Daenerys. When the Great Council of Houses is convened, the Lords will take that into account and will more than likely disqualify me from sitting on the Iron Throne. One Mad King was enough for them, I suppose. If they allow a Targaryen back on the throne, it would be Aegon, as both his and Rhaenys' mother is Elia of Dorne."

"You are sure about that?"

"That's what I would do. As for Pycelle, relieve him of his duties. Notify the Great Sept of his treachery and remove him from the Red Keep. We'll let them deal with him."

"And Mycella and Tommen?"

"Their house arrest will continue. What of Stannis and Renly?"

"Stannis is still trying to rally his bannermen, but Renly still has over 100,000 men under his command. Which means that should he march against you, then we will be outnumbered 10-to-1."

"We still have my dragons," Dany said as she entered the throne room. Instead of the usual dresses she would wear, she was dressed in a tunic and leather riding breeches. Over the tunic and breeches, she wore leather armor. Her hair was done up in a single braid.

Varys bowed his head. "Lady Daenerys."

"How does our pets enjoy their new home?" asked Rhaegar of the Dragons' home - the dragonpit under Aegon's Hill.

"They enjoy it very much," replied Dany. "What of the Lannister's forces?"

"They left Harrenhal several days ago," Varys reported. "Their last known location is thirty miles south."

Rhaegar turned to Dany. "You will head for the Lannister camp with the Dragons and burn it to the ground. Leave at midnight. Destroy the host, but not Tywin himself. He should be inside his main tent. Wipe out his host, and destroy his supply lines. Once that is done, I will send the Brotherhood to clean up."

Dany nodded. "It will be done, husband."

* * *

Stark Camp, near Riverrun - ten days after the Assault on King's Landing...

Lady Catelyn Stark was making her rounds around the camp when a squire came running up to her, out of breath. "Lady Stark! Messengers from King's Landing!"

Cat immediately frowned. "King's Landing?"

"Yes, Milady. They are requesting an audience with both you and Lord Stark."

"Possibly sent to us by Cersei to negotiate her brother's release, no doubt," Cat sniped.

"The messengers are not of House Lannister, Milady. They carry the crest of House Nymeros Martell - the sun and spear."

"House Martell? Who is the messenger? Oberyn Martell?"

"No. The Sand Snakes."

Cat's frown deepened. She knew of the Sand Snakes, a quartet of bastard daughters sired by the Red Viper, and just as infamous as their hot-headed father. But she also knew of the long-simmering rivalry between the Lannisters and the Martells, seeing as how The Mountain had killed Princess Elia and her children...or so she thinks.

"They wish for a meeting, then so be it," Cat replied. "Bring them to the meeting tent. And summon my son and the other lords as well."

The squire rushed off to obey.

Inside the main tent, the Sand Snakes sat on one side, Catelyn Stark, her son Robb Stark, the Greatjon Umber, Lord Richard Karstark, Lord Roose Bolton, the Blackfish, and Theon Greyjoy. The Frey representative had left the camp with his host once it became known that Robb had broken their agreement by sleeping with the missing medic, Talisa Maegyr.

Robb had a melancholic look to him. Catelyn knew why. The young healer from Volantis which had left Robb in such a state. The Sand Snakes also knew, as it was Talisa - Rhaenys' alias - who had told them, and had sworn them to secrecy.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Lady Stark," Nymeria began, playing the role of diplomat. Out of her sisters, she was the best at it. "To make things clear, we do not represent House Lannister, as our father and uncle have no more love for the lion as does the wolf."

"You bring word from King's Landing. What is it?" asked Robb.

Nymeria smiled. "The Dragon has returned. He has returned to King's Landing and has taken back what is rightfully his."

Cat's eyes widened, as did the other lords. "Impossible. The Targaryen line has been wiped out," Richard Karstark pointed out.

Nymeria shook his head. "That is what the Dragon wanted everyone to believe. In truth, Rhaegar Targaryen is alive and well, as are his children, Rhaenys and Aegon. While all of Westeros was concerned with the ongoing war between the Lion, the Stag and the Wolf, Rhaegar and his forces captured King's Landing in a surprise attack. The Lannister House Guards and the City Watch which supported them were all put to the sword. The false queen and her bastard son have been overthrown."

"What of Cersei and Joffrey?" Robb asked.

"The whore of a queen and her bastard son are being held prisoner inside the Red Keep."

"And my father and sisters?"

"They are safe. It was a close call for your father, as Joffrey tried to have him executed at the Great Sept," replied Nymeria. "But he is alive and well."

Cat breathed a sigh of relief, as did Robb and the other lords. "Thank the gods," she said. Even Theon looked overjoyed.

Nymeria then produced a parchment and handed it to a squire. "A proclamation, from Lord Rhaegar himself."

"Careful, lad," the Greatjon rumbled, knowing of Tyene's habits in regards to poison.

The squire handed the parchment off to Cat. The Stark matriarch looked at the wax seal, and recognized the three-headed dragon sigil of House Targaryen, as did the Greatjon and Karstark. Cat broke the seal, unrolled the parchment, and began to read.

"'To the Lords of Westeros. The Dragon has returned to claim what is rightfully his from the Usurper. By the time this message reaches you, King's Landing and the Crownlands is under Targaryen control. I have not died at the Trident as most people believed, nor did my family died at King's Landing, as most of you believed. Second, Joffrey Baratheon is not heir to the Iron Throne, as he nor his siblings are not trueborn of his mother and the Usurper, but rather a product of incest between herself and her brother...Jamie Lannister.'"

Cat stopped reading, eyes widened in disbelief before continuing. "'Both mother and son are detained within the Red Keep. Next, the charges of treason brought forth on Eddard Stark of WInterfell has been expunged, with his titles and honors having been restored, as they were brought onto him by a false king. Finally, Lady Daenerys and myself call on the House Lords and one of their retainers to come to King's Landing for a mandatory meeting of the council to swear fealty to my house. In exchange, for your loyalty, my House will forswear vengeance on those who supported the Usurper in his Rebellion. Lord Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.'"

"Long story short, your husband discovered that Cersei's children are not Robert's. The father is the Kingslayer himself. Cersei had your husband arrested and branded a traitor in an attempt to keep the secret safe," said Nymeria.

"Seven Hells," the Greatjon muttered. "A bastard for a King..."

"There's also the matter of the Kingslayer," continued Nymeria. "He is to come to King's Landing to face charges of regicide in regards to Aerys II Targaryen, and that number could rise by the time Rhaegar's investigation into the Lannisters is complete. But one thing is for certain: Jamie Lannister will die for his crimes, as will Tywin Lannister."

"Finally, some justice in this world," Karstark muttered.

"I don't trust them," the Greatjob rumbled. "I don't know what's worse, the lion or the dragon."

"We have no choice but to trust them," Robb replied, standing up. "You're in command until Mother and I come back or we send word from King's Landing. Theon, you're with me."

Theon nodded, following Robb out of the tent. They were accompanied by Cat and the Sand Snakes.

* * *

Escorted by two Stark bannermen and the Blackfyre mercenaries - now the bannermen of House Targaryen - Robb and Catelyn walked past the impromptu cells containing prisoners of war from House Lannister. But Cat and Robb ignored them and continued on. Their concern was chained to a wooden post, guarded by two armed soldiers, a short distance from the cells.

Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer.

"You look radiant tonight, Lady Stark," Jamie complimented, sarcasm evident in his voice as Catelyn and Robb stood over him.

"You're going to King's Landing," Robb deadpanned.

"Oh? Am I to be traded for your husband and daughters, Lady Stark?" Jamie mocked. "Enjoy your time with him as much as you can before he takes the black. This is unexpected of my sister, having to trade me for your father and sisters."

"Your sister is no longer Queen Regent, nor is your bastard son king," Catelyn said, hoping to get a reaction out of Jamie. She was disappointed when Jamie looked...relieved?

"So you figured it out, I take it?" the Kingslayer asked.

"No. My husband did."

"So...who is in control of King's Landing now? Renly? Or is it Stannis? No matter. You have no idea what my father is capable of." He looked at Robb. "Just you wait, boy. We will settle this like men once my father crushes your army. You do know that us Lannisters take our debts very seriously."

"In that case," Nymeria interjected as she and her sisters approached the two Starks and their prisoner, "since you like to proclaim how Lannisters always pays their debts, it's high time for you and your father to pay what you owe."

"Nymeria Sand and the Sand Snakes," Jamie sneered. "To what I owe the honor of your presence? Came to say that your uncle has thrown in their lot with the Starks? A losing bet, if you ask me."

"You're wrong, Kingslayer," Tyene said. "We came to see the look on your face when we tell you that neither Stannis nor Renly is in control of King's Landing."

"So who is is then, your father, the Red Viper? Or your uncle?"

Tyene's smile sent chills down Jamie's spine as she spoke only two words. "Rhaegar Targaryen."

Jamie's expression fell. "Impossible. Rhaegar is dead."

Nymeria tsked. "On the contrary. He is alive, as is our cousins. Your twin sister and her bastard children are now...'guests' of the Red Keep. As for you, you are to be brought to King's Landing to face charges of regicide...a charge which carries an automatic death sentence."

A nod of the head and Obara knocked Jamie out with a blow to the head. "Make sure he is properly bound, as we can't have him escaping on the road back to King's Landing," Nymeria ordered the Targaryen bannerman.

"As you command, Lady Nymeria," the bannerman said, and went about his task on adding further restraints on the unconscious Lannister.

* * *

At the same time, at the Lannister Camp, fifty miles south of Harrenhal.

After licking his wounds, Tywin Lannister marched out of Harrenhall. Following a two-day march, he had set up camp in order to plan his next move. Had he remained in Harrenhal, he would have received word in regards to King's Landing and the return of the Targaryen. He would had remained in Harrenhal and had fortified it.

He would instead, receive the news from a Lannister messenger, rather than by raven, once his men had settled in for the night.

* * *

The messenger had came from Harrenhal, the news urgent. He was taken to the command tent, where Lord Tyrion Lannister, his brother, Ser Kevan Lannister, and several high-ranking officials were discussing strategy and of how to defeat Robb Stark and the Northmen. Also present was Tyrion Lannister, Tywin's youngest son, and his companion, Bronn.

One of the guards posted outside of the tent entered the tent. "Messenger from Harrenhal, Milord."

"Send him in," ordered Tywin.

The messenger was ushered in minutes later, out of breath. Tyrion poured a cup of wine and had Bronn hand it to the messenger. "Drink up," Tyrion said.

The messenger nodded his thanks and downed the wine in several gulps.

"What news you bring from Harrenhal?" Kevan asked.

"King's Landing has been invaded, Ser," the messenger reported. "The capital has fallen." He reached into his satchel and pulled out the proclamation Rhaegar had written. "The scouts intercepted this earlier today. Lord Tywin...Rhaegar Targaryen is alive."

If Tywin was furious, he did not show it. The anger in his eyes spoke volumes as his brother accepted the parchment, unrolled it and read it out loud for everyone to hear. Once he was done, he handed it over to Tywin.

The old lion of Lannister prided himself on being ten steps ahead of his enemies. However, he had underestimated Robb Stark and Jamie was now captured. Now, the Targaryens, thought to have been killed at Robert's hands, was alive, as was his family, thought to have been killed on his orders.

He had watched Rhaegar grow up from a child to a man during his tenure as Hand to the King. Now, over a decade later and Rhaegar was an unknown. He had no idea what he nor his forces were capable of. That, Tywin knew, made him even more dangerous. The fact that he was able to capture and occupy King's Landing showed proof of that. Even worse, he could join forces with the Starks and take the field against him. Or manipulate Stannis or Renly – or both men – to join forces and fight against him.

"What do we do?" Kevan asked his brother.

"Rhaegar has ordered all House Lords to converge onto King's Landing," replied Tywin. "I will do as he asks. Only I will bring my entire army with me. This time, I will make sure that Targaryen bastard and his spawn dies for real."

"There's one problem with that, Father," Tyrion cut in. Out of most of the Lannisters, he got along with Rhaegar the best, and hoped that the Lord of Dragons remembered that, lest he lost his head alongside his father. "Seventeen years is a long time for anyone. Rhaegar is an unknown. We have no idea as to how many men he has fighting for him. You may have watched him grow from a boy to a man, but now...as much as I hate to say this, he holds all the cards. What's to stop him from slaying Cersei and the others should you arrive with your bannermen?"

"He does have a point," Kevan said, ignoring the glare his elder brother was giving him. "We cannot afford a battle on two fronts."

"And what do you suggest, brother?" Tywin shot back. "Go to King's Landing and grovel at the feet of the Dragon? Beg for him to give back my children and grandchildren? Hope that he forgives me for ordering the death of his mother and his family?"

"I did not say that. As strong as we are, we cannot afford a battle on multiple fronts. We were lucky so far with Robert's brothers, but we will be crushed if Stark attacks us and Rhaegar joins in. We will be overwhelmed if the Dragon convinces Renly and Stannis to fight for his side. Even worse...if the other lords believe in what Rhaegar has written, they would rise against us if they believe that Joffrey is..."

"You may be my brother, but I will kill you myself should you finish that sentence," Tywin stated. Kevan closed his mouth.

"This fighting is pointless," Tyrion said. "We need to figure out a course of action." He looked at his father. "If the Dragon has indeed returned from exile, then it only means one thing. He plans on making you and Jamie a head shorter. Worst case scenario is that he puts all of us to the sword as a measure of vengeance."

Before Tywin could answer, a voice was heard from outside. A female voice, loud and clear, echoing throughout the camp. "Dracarys."

And all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Overhead...

Daenerys Targaryen loved riding on the backs of her dragons, with Drogon being her favorite. Named after her first husband, the Dothraki horse lord, she was to him, Balerion reborn. When she reunited with Rhaegar shortly before sacking Astapor, he had helped in raising the dragons. Because of this, Drogon allowed Rhaegar to ride him, but preferred Dany.

With King's Landing secured and the Unsullied and Rhaegar's newly-christened bannermen and the Brotherhood patrolling the streets and the Crownlands, Dany moved her dragons to the dragonpits underneath Aegon's Hill. Once they were fed and rested up, it was off to Harrenhal.

The night was clear, save for the full moon. Perfect time for Daenerys and her 'children' to take to the skies. Even more perfect for a sneak attack on the Lannister horde. They were outside of Harrenhal, just as the reports had said, easily identified by the red Lannister armor. Her orders were clear from her brother-husband: cause as much damage as you can, but leave Tywin and his brother alive.

Dany's voice was clear, and loud enough for the Lannister camp to hear. "Dracarys."

With a ear-splitting roar, Drogon swooped in, Viserion and Rhaegal following close behind. Drogon opened his maw and from his gullet came black-and-crimson flames. The soldiers inside the tents had no time to react as they were immolated. Dragonfire shot out from the maws of Viserion and Rhaegal; the colors of pale gold tinted with red and orange, and orange-yellow tinted in green. Men died in their sleep as the flames consumed them. They were the lucky ones.

Curses and screams were heard throughout the camp. The sound of men dying in droves. Most who tried to run were incinerated. Others managed to get away.

* * *

"Dracarys."

An inhuman roar was heard, followed by the sound of fire and men screaming. Bronn quickly drew his sword, as did Kevan. The three Lannisters and the sellsword rushed to the tent's opening and looked out into the camp. The intense heat from the flames drove the men back several steps, but they stood, watching as the Lannister camp was awash in a sea of flames.

The camp was burning. The entire camp was burning.

Bronn soon saw the reason why. He pointed to the sky. "Look! Up there!"

Tywin, Tyrion and Kevan followed Bronn's finger, and saw them. Beings of legend, now made flesh.

"Seven Hells..." Tyrion muttered, glad that he had sent Shae to Harrenhal.

Dragons. Three of them. One black, the largest of the trio, one snow white and the other the color of emeralds. Up until that very night, the dragons had been extinct. Majestic, mesmerizing...and outright terrifying.

Several of the Lannister marksmen tried to shoot the dragons down with arrows and crossbow bolts, only to be incinerated in the dragon's flames, which burned even hotter than the wildfire that the Mad King planned on using on King's Landing. The dragons then broke off, incinerating anything and everything in their path. Again, arrows and crossbow bolts did nothing against their thick hides, but damned if they didn't try.

And Tywin saw her. A young woman with the silver-platinum hair. A Targaryen, riding on the back of the largest dragon. Said dragon had targeted the supply tents, its black flames destroying the contents inside. Men on fire scream as the flames cooked them from the inside out, before falling over, dead. Human and animal alike were being cooked by the flames.

The dragons and their mistress made two more passes at the camp, before flying off into the night. It had lasted only five minutes. Five minutes and Tywin Lannister watched as his bannermen were slaughtered by three dragons.

The fires left behind from the dragons had created a firestorm, which was heading in the direction of where Tywin and the others were still standing, shock evident on their faces as to what had just happened.

"Tywin! We have to go! Now!" Kevan shouted, dragging his brother to the back of the tent, where their horses were tied to the post. Kevan and Tywin each mounted one, while Bronn ended up sharing one with Tyrion. Behind them, as they rode to Harrenhal, the Lannister camp burned.

* * *

After a full night of riding, Tywin Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Tyrion Lannister and Bronn arrived in the safety of the ruins. Kevan had a haunted look in his eyes. He had seen death before, but not on such a scale. The maesters present had to sedate him. Bronn decided to drink himself into a stupor and headed in the direction of the mess hall. Tyrion slowly made his way to Shae's chambers, leaving his father alone.

By midday, the survivors of the attack began to file into Harrenhal. It was a brutal surprise attack. Less than a thousand Lannister bannermen survived the fiery attack as they made their way back to Harrenhal out of over 100,000. Less than a thousand men remained in Harrenhal. Despite it being ruins, it could withstand a siege. Dragons, on the other hand, that was a different story. That was when Tywin received a message by raven from King's Landing. It was addressed to him. It was written by Rhaegar Targaryen.

To Tywin Lannister. It is said of your house that 'a Lannister always pays his debts.' In that case, you and your children owe a great and terrible debt to my House and to my family. You have seen what my sister-wife's dragons can do. Would you like for me to turn the Westerlands from Lannisport to Casterly Rock into an inhabitable wasteland for the next hundred years? These are my terms: unconditional surrender. A squad of the Brotherhood will arrive in a matter of days to take you into custody. Should they fail in their mission, or in the event that they are killed by your men, the Westerlands will burn and your eldest children will die along with your grandchildren, a courtesy which you have tried to give to my own children and wife. You have evaded justice for your crimes long enough. Now your debt to the Dragon shall be paid in blood. Lord Rhaegar Targaryen of House Targaryen.

For the first time in many years, Tywin Lannister did not know what to do. He knew that surrendering would lead to his death. But if he failed to comply with Rhaegar's wishes, then he condemns all of the Westerlands to destruction.

The assault on the Lannister forces would become known by several names once it became known throughout the lands. The Dragon's Scourge. The Lion's Reckoning. Castamere's Revenge for those who supported House Reyne. The Retribution. But it was widely known as the Rain of Fire.

* * *

At the end of the week, the Brotherhood Without Banners arrived at Harrenhal. Five thousand strong, led by Beric Dondarrion and Sandor Cleagne.

Tywin knew that he was going to his death. But he did so with the knowledge that the Westerlands and Casterly Rock would be safe from the Dragon's wrath should he surrender to Rhaegar Targaryen. He knew that upon entering King's Landing, he would never leave. He had been out-gambitted by Rhaegar Targaryen, his bannermen crushed, the survivors demoralized.

Following the Rain of Fire, he had summoned both his son and brother to his chambers to tell him of his decision to surrender. He then gave out his final orders, naming Kevan Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, snubbing his remaining son. When Tyrion demanded an explaination as to why Kevan was named Lord of Casterly Rock while he was looked over yet again, Tywin denounced his own son, blaming Tyrion for the death of his wife, calling him an 'ill-made, spiteful little creature,' and that he would rather be 'consumed by maggots rather than to make him head of Casterly Rock,' right before disinheriting his youngest son.

Even Bronn found that to be incredibly harsh.

Dressed in his finest armor, head held high, Tywin Lannister surrendered to the Brotherhood. His sword was removed from his side and his wrists were placed in irons. Tywin glared at Sandor. "Traitorous dog," he snarled. "You dare betray my family? You dare betray me?"

"Lord Rhaegar gave me the chance of not only keeping my head, but to kill my brother," Sandor replied. "The Dragon kept his end of the bargain. My brother is dead."

Tywin's eyes narrowed. "You will pay for this, Dog."

"Hardly," the Hound replied. "Tyiwn Lannister, you are charged with the attempted murder of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, Prince Aegon Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. You are also being charged with the crime of regicide, as it was through your orders that Queen Rhaella Targaryen is now dead."

Tywin's jaw was set as he mounted his horse. He was silent as he was led out of Harrenhal, as was his surviving bannermen.

* * *

At the same time, in King's Landing.

Rhaegar Targaryen stood outside of Ned Stark's room. Rhaenys had given him an update on the wolf's condition. He was awake, the fever broken. He could hear him talking to his daughters. Only a week ago, did he come close to dying at the hands of a false King.

There was so much bad blood between the Wolf and the Dragon. Rhaegar knew that he had to make amends, or else he would be forced to break his promise to Lyanna and turn the wrath of the Dragon upon House Stark.

'No,' Rhaegar thought as his hand gripped the door handle. 'Stark must know the truth about his sister and I. Only then will the wounds between our houses will heal.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Ned was very much surprised to see Rhaegar Targaryen step into his room. seventeen years he thought the Prince of Dragons was dead, slain by Robert. But here he was, alive and well. He felt the old anger return. The anger thought long since extinguished. But there was nothing he could do. He was at the Dragon's mercy. But at the same time, he felt somewhat grateful. From what Sansa and Arya had told him, Rhaegar was the reason why his head was still on his body.

As Sansa and Arya stood to receive the Lord of Dragons, he addressed both girls. "Please leave us. Your father and I have much to discuss." He gave the girls a once-over. "The both of you can do with a bath and a fresh change of clothes. The septas will see to your comfort."

With a bow, Sansa and Arya left the room. For a long moment, the two patriarchs said nothing. Finally Rhaegar broke the silence. "How is your leg?"

"Much better, milord," Ned replied.

"I think we are on equal footing, Stark," Rhaegar replied as he pulled up a chair to the bed and sat down. "You can thank my daughter, Rhaenys for your recovery. She is a skilled warrior, but an even better healer." His expression then grew somber as he remembered the woman which had shaped his life. "There were only four women I had truly loved with the passion of a dragon...Daenerys, Missandei, Elia...and your sister."

"..." Ned remained silent. He saw the look on Rhaegar's face and decided to hold his tongue.

"Lyanna was the opposite of Elia," continued the Targaryen patriarch. "Wild, rebellious, outspoken...a true child of the North. It was that reason what attracted me to her the first time I saw her. A she-wolf who refused to be tamed."

Ned could only smile, as that description fitted his sister down to a tee. So much of Lyanna was seen in Arya.

"The feelings were mutual between herself and me. I loved Elia, but she was always a delicate woman. Her last pregnancy had almost killed her, and she could not bear anymore children. In a way, I guess...no, I was being selfish. I did not abduct Lyanna. On the lives of my children, did I not abduct her. She came to me willingly."

Now this shocked Ned. For a long time, he thought that the man before him had kidnapped his sister. But Rhaegar was not finished.

"Lyanna did not want to marry the Usurper...I mean, Robert. She was privy to his excessive drinking and whoring. My intentions were honorable. She was to remain in the Tower of Joy until I could dissolve my marriage to Elia and marry her, which would have granted your House a powerful ally once I ascended to the Iron Throne. But you can guess what happened next. Events beyond my control led to the rebellion...and my family's exile. I had every intention of facing Robert in combat, but Elia talked me out of it. 'Your children still need their father, and Daenerys and Viserys need their brother,' she said. Had it been anyone else, I would have refused. A Targaryen loyalist rode off to the Trident in my place. Thank the gods for Robert and that oversized mallet of his. Mother was still weak from giving birth to Daenerys and decided to remain with Father in the city."

Rhaegar sighed as he ran one hand through his hair. "Elia never truly forgive me when I told her once we settled in Braavos. Only on her deathbed, did she grant me absolution. Now you know the truth, Stark." He reached into his vest and pulled out several letters, placing them on the bed. "Correspondence between Lyanna and myself. Your wife and son should be here within the week with Jamie Lannister. Furthermore, as your confession on the Great Sept was under false pretenses, it has been declared null and void. Your titles and honors are restored onto you as of now, since you are the only one who can hold the North. For what it's worth, Stark...I'm sorry."

Before he could leave, Ned's voice stopped him. "Lord Targaryen."

Rhaegar stopped and faced the Stark patriarch.

"Thank you," conceded Ned. "Not only for this...but for saving my daughters and myself."

Rhaegar nodded and left the chambers, leaving Ned alone. Ned looked down at the small pile of letters and began to read.

* * *

Outside, Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief. 'That went well,' he thought as he walked down the corridor. Returning to his office, he gave the guard an order.

"Bring me Cersei Lannister."

* * *

With Arya...

Following a bath and a fresh change of clothes, Arya decided to wander around the Red Keep. Rhaegar's bannermen knew who she was, that she was Eddard Stark's daughter, and allowed her to pass unchallenged.

Within minutes, she found herself standing inside the solar, the last place she had seen her 'dancing master,' Syrio Forel, alive.

Arya knew that he was dead. The Blackfyre mercenaries had found his body, she had heard. Several Braavosi Blackfyre members had taken his remains and cremated them, scattering his ashes into the bay. In private, she mourned, as he gave his life for her to escape the Lannister guards when her father was arrested.

Arya saw that she was not alone. She immediately recognized the older woman as Rhaenys Targaryen, the warrior-medic who had saved both her father and sister alongside her elder brother during the Assault on King's Landing. From what Arya knew about her, aside the fact that she was Rhaegar's daughter, she carried herself like a noblewoman, yet dressed in mens' tunics and leather breeches.

Arya was mesmerized by the way Rhaenys had fought, having recognized the style as the Water Dance. And Rhaenys Targaryen was a master of it, having seen her kill Amory Lorch with ease during the Assault. And Arya was mesmerized now, as Rhaenys practiced. Eyes closed, Shadow Dancer a living extension of her arm, the older woman moved liked a dancer, graceful, yet deadly.

Rhaenys knew she was being watched, but continued to 'dance.' Only when she was finished, her sword in her sheath, did she addressed Arya. "Impressive, isn't it?" she asked, looking at Arya.

"That was the Water Dance, was it not, Your Grace?" asked Arya.

"Yes. And please, call me Rhaenys. During my time in Braavos, my father had me trained in the style." Rhaenys tilted her head to the side. "And what do you know of the Water Dance, little girl?"

"Syrio Forel was my 'dancing master,'" replied Arya. Her expression then fell. "He...sacrificed his life in order to save mine."

"I know him. He was my 'dancing master' before coming to Westeros. A wonderful swordsman. A good man." Rhaenys eyed Needle, which was at Arya's side. "May I?"

Arya consented and handed Needle over. Rhaenys balanced the blade on her index and middle fingers. "Very light...and strong. Good workmanship." She tossed it in the air and caught it by the handle. After a moment, she returned Needle to Arya. "There is an old saying: 'The teacher shall appear once the student is ready.' The Water Dance is not something that is to be taken lightly, as you have seen. It is a refined style, a graceful style, unlike the traditional Westerosi swordsplay. I can teach you how to move and how to think like a Bravo. Do you still wish to learn the Water Dance?"

Arya nodded.

Rhaenys smiled as she patted Arya on the head. "Be here tomorrow at noon. I'll begin your training. Just so you know, I am a hard teacher, but I am fair. The path before you is not easy, but you have the potential, if Syrio Forel was your dancing instructor."

* * *

With Sansa...

Sansa had a lot to think about as she emerged from her room, fresh and clean from her bath. The servants had laid out a simple blue dress for her, and done up her hair into a single braid. As the servants tended to her needs, Sansa had learned some hard truths in regards to life in King's Landing. Life in court was not like what she read in the fairy tales. She learned the hard way when Joffrey tried to execute her father.

She saw hints of his cruelty on the Kingsroad. But decided to ignore them. She thought that she was leading her father to his death when she appealed to Joffrey to spare her father's life. Now, she knew the truth. Joffrey was a bastard born of incest, with the Kingslayer as his real father, not Robert. And Cersei had her husband murdered and attemted to blacken her father's good name in order to keep the secret.

But her father was still alive, and both the bastard who dare called himself King and his whore of a mother were overthrown, as was Littlefinger, who had betrayed her father.

She wondered through the corridors of the Red Keep, lost in her thoughts. As she rounded one corner, she ran into Aegon Targaryen, who was heading in the opposite direction, accompanied by Jon Connington. She would have fallen, had it not been for Aegon gently grabbing her shoulders, steadying her.

"My apologies," Aegon said, releasing Sansa.

Sansa realized who she had just ran into. She went into a quick curtsy. "Your Grace," she squeaked.

From what she managed to find out, Aegon Targaryen was the eldest son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, and was a veteran of several campaigns back east. Aside from that, he was a total and complete enigma He was the diametric opposite of Joffrey Baratheon...or was it Lannister, or Hill? While Joffrey had a smug sense of arrogance around him, Aegon had a natural charisma that drew people to him. While Joffrey was cruel, Aegon was kind, and had a rogush appearance to him, one which Sansa liked...although she would not openly admit it.

"Call me Aegon," Aegon said. "I am not a King. You're Sansa Stark, correct?"

"But you are a Prince," Sansa replied. "Your father is the Lord of Dragons, Rhaegar Targaryen."

Aegon grinned. "True. Which makes me the Prince of Dragons."

Sansa felt at ease around the eldest son of the Dragon. His words were genuine. And to her, he was much better-looking than Joffrey. "I never got the chance to properly thank you for what you and your sister did at the Great Sept."

"Your gratitude is not neccessary. It was merely the right thing to do. But if you insist on thanking me properly...would you walk with me, Lady Sansa? It has been a while since I was inside the Red Keep and I need to get my bearings around this place."

For some strange reason, Sansa's heart fluttered. "I...I'd love to."

* * *

Office of the Hand.

Rhaegar Targaryen set the massive tome on the desk. Missandei, who was assisting him with matters concerning the Pekara Merchant House as well as other issues, cocked her head at the sight of the book. "What is that?" she asked.

"This is 'The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms,'" explained Rhaegar as he sat down and opened the book. "Written by Maester Malleon. It details the royal lineages of the great houses in all of Westeros." He opened the book. "This is what both Jon Arryn and Ned Stark used to figure out that the Usurper's children were not his own."

"Oh?"

"House Baratheon is known for producing children with black hair and blue eyes. House Tully has red hair and blue eyes, as you have seen with young Sansa Stark."

Missandei immediately caught on what Rhaegar was saying. "Robert's children should have his apperance, but instead they look like the Lannisters."

"Ah. You're learning."

Missandei smiled as she continued to leaf through the documents. Rhaegar was slightly distracted with Missandei close to him. The last time they were this close, they both ended up fucking on the desk a couple of days earlier.

He thought about doing that to Missandei again, until one of his newly-christened bannermen entered the room. "We have brought the prisoner, Lord Rhaegar."

Rhaegar quickly composed himself. "Send her in."

Cersei was hauled in moments later as Rhaegar appeared to be casually flipping through the massive tome. In the week following her imprisonment within the dungeons of the Red Keep, Cersei was a mess. Her dress was filthy, her blond hair greasy and unkempt, her face smudged with dirt. Irons were on her wrists and ankles, as Rhaegar was not taking any chances.

Cersei was half-dragged into the room and planted into the chair facing Rhaegar. Eyes burning with anger and defiance, Cersei glared at the Lord of Dragons. It was bad enough for her to be brought in like a common criminal. As she had been brought from the dungeons to the Hand's chambers, she was led past the stables, where Rhaegar's sellswords-turned-bannermen had given her the once-over, the lecherous looks on their eyes making their intentions clear.

"'The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms,'" Rhaegar said, turning a page. "You remember what people once said about me? That I was a bookworm. 'The Bard Prince,' they called me. Ironic, don't you think? The truth about your children hidden in plain sight. Jon Arryn found out the truth and was killed over it. Ned Stark found out about your children and your bastard son tried to make him a head shorter." Rhaegar closed the book and looked at the chained Lannister. If looks could kill, Rhaegar knew that he would be nothing but ashes. "We found your cousin. Lancel Lannister. He was hiding inside the Red Keep. He is your uncle Kevan's eldest, right?"

"..." Cersei remained silent.

"He was uncooperative at first with the interrogators, at first. But then, he cracked. My interrogators from Essos are very good in getting the information they want, with violence being the last resort," continued Rhaegar. "I saw them in action once. It was an...enlightening experience, to say the least. By breaking the mind, you gain control over one's spirit. And Lancel's told my men some very interesting things...regarding you."

Now Cersei was starting to look nervous.

"There is a reason why I brought you here, rather than face the interrogators, Cersei. Aside from spreading your legs to Lancel, you also gave him fortified wine to give to the Usurper whilst out on his hunt for boar. Conspiracy to commit regicide...never knew you had it in you. The truth is this, Cersei. I have you dead to rights. I can have you executed for the crime of regicide. Granted that the Usurper was a false King, but King nonetheless. Then again, if Lord Stark had told Robert before he left for his trip, then I would suspect that the Usurper would put your children to the sword, your father be damned. Confess now and I won't have you executed. A lifetime under house arrest in the Westernlands, far from Casterly Rock will suffice."

Cersei smiled meanly. "Eddard Stark is a confessed traitor..."

"...who confessed whilst under extreme duress," interrupted Rhaegar. "He confessed with a sword at his and his daughters' necks. Then your bastard son tried to have him executed. He's still alive, in case you're wondering." He produced a copy of the proclamation and slid it across the desk. "This is a copy of the proclamation which I had sent to all of the major houses in the Seven Kingdoms. Seeing as how the old wolf was merely doing his duty, his charges of treason has been purged, and his titles and honors have been restored, while yours and those of your children have all been stripped."

Cersei looked at the proclamation. Then she tore it in half. "You think that this changes anything?" she asked. "I am Queen Regent. My son is King. You may have control of King's Landing and the Crownlands for the time being, but not even you can stop my father and his forces. Once they arrive in King's Landing - and they will - my father will see to it that you will die for real this time, as will Ned Stark and your son. And I will personally see to it that not only your daughter and this Naathi whore is violated by the Mountain, but your sister as well. I'll even give him Sansa Stark and send the remains to her traitor brother."

"Your father's forces have been decimated," Daenerys said as she entered the chamber. "The Mountain That Rides has been slain by his brother several days past. His head now sits on a pike."

"Ah, Dany," Rhaegar greeted as Dany took her place by her brother-husband's side. "I take it that the mission was a success?"

"It was. The Lannister host has been destroyed. Tywin Lannister, his son and brother have retreated to the ruins at Harrenhall."

Cersei's confident expression then fell. Her father's forces had been defeated? "You lie."

Rhaegar chuckled. "I've been playing the game of thrones a lot longer than you have, dear Cersei. Of course your father and his forces were the bigger threat. So they had to either be destroyed or crippled to the point that they would not raise their banners in rebellion again. There is a reason as to why Daenerys is known as the 'Mother of Dragons.' Amazing what one can do with three fully grown dragons. The Lannister forces have been crushed, and once the Northmen find out about this, they will swoop in to finish the job." He looked at Cersei, who was now visibly scared. "What? No witty comeback? No sense of defiance from the lioness?"

Cersei was fuming.

"You know there are different ways one can kill a man. Flesh can tear...bones can shatter. I find that by destroying their will is far more effective. You have nothing but empty threats, Cersei, and they can't harm me." He leaned back in his chair. "Seventeen years, I have been planning and plotting. Seventeen years, have I not forgotten the offenses your House have done to my family. The only thing that is stopping me from eradicating your House is that there are decent and good people within the House of Lannister, among them being your uncle and his wife, not to mention the Imp. Your female spies and those of Littlefinger's who refused to join with me and Lord Varys...I gave to my men for their enjoyment. What would happen if I handed them you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would," the Lord of Dragons replied. "You noticed how my men were just licking their chops as you walked past, salivating at the thought of fucking a Queen...especially one who already spread her legs to her brother and cousin. My men are a wild bunch, but they are loyal. The majority of them are Targaryen loyalist...but some are descendants of House Reyne, as is my chief interrogator. When I found out that some had survived the destruction of their house and set up shop in Braavos, I offered to revive their House, provided that they prove their worth to the Dragon. You think you know suffering, Cersei? You have seen nothing yet. You think Jamie would still want you after you've been passed around like a piece of meat, with the men of House Reyne going first? Or you think Jamie will still want you after I force him to watch as my men fuck you for hours on end? You think he would still want you after being fucked like the whore that you are?" Then again, how would he want you if you are fucked to death?"

"You're bluffing," countered Cersei.

"Am I? Please, feel free to call my bluff anytime. I'm not the same Rhaegar Targaryen you once knew. You think that with your wealth and influence that your family is safe. You are wrong. In my exile, I have become wiser, but I have also become less forgiving to those who commit such offenses to the Dragon. The Lion has been complacent in his abilities. All Tywin has to do is play 'The Rains of Castamere,' and the rebellious shall fall into line out of fear. But your father made one fatal mistake. That mistake was not making sure that my family and I were dead. House Stark is the least of his worries now. His army for all intents and purposes, is gone. His supply lines are gone. But this is just the beginning. Lannisters always pay their debts...but The Dragon does not forget. The Dragon does not forgive. The Lion owes a great debt to the Dragon and the Dragon will collect with fire and blood."

"My father will destroy you. Just as he had done to House Reyne when they rebelled against him."

"I don't think so. Can't destroy the Dragon when his army is in ashes." Rhaegar learned forward in his chair. "You, your twin brother, and your father have absolutely no idea who you are fucking with. I am the Lord of the Dragons. For your family's crimes against my House, I can exterminate the House of Lannister in such a way, it would make what your father did to House Reyne look like a minor dispute. The Lion will be nothing more than a rumor. It will have never existed. I will give your children the same courtesy your father tried to give to mine when he sacked King's Landing. Your father will be alive long enough to watch as the Dragon takes his revenge. And when Casterly Rock is nothing but rubble and the Westerlands are engulfed in a sea of dragonfire, the Lion will know misery and pain. Your family will know despair and sorrow. And on that day when the lives of your father, cousin and brother end and their souls are sent screaming to the Seven Hells, only then will the debt to my family will finally be paid."

Cersei felt the temperature in the chamber drop. She looked at Rhaegar, then at Dany. She still looked defiant.

"Still think that I am bluffing?" Rhaegar asked. "They say that the greatest suffering that a parent can know is the loss of a child. You have two more children aside from Joffrey."

Cersei's eyes widened as he realization of what Rhaegar planned hit her. "No..." she whispered, her mind going back to the prophecy given to her by Maggy the Frog in regards to her children: 'Gold shall be their crowns and their shrouds, And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white neck and choke the life out of you.'

"Still don't believe me? Then a lesson is in order." Rhaegar turned to one of the guards. "Kill her children, save Joffrey for last. Bring their bodies to her."

"Wait..."

"Quick and clean for Mycella and Tommen. Slow and painful for Joffrey."

"WAIT! STOP!"

A glance to the soldier stopped him mid-step.

"Please..." Cersei pleaded. "My children...not my children..."

"You think I'm still bluffing?" Rhaegar asked.

Cersei shook her head, the tears running down her face. The Lioness was now broken.

"You have something to say to me, Cersei?" Rhaegar asked.

"If I confess..." she whispered, broken. "My children..."

"They will be spared the sword. Unlike Joffrey, I keep my word," Rhaegar confirmed. "Did you conspire with Lancel Lannister to commit regicide on the Usurper, Robert Baratheon?"

"...yes."

"Are your children the product of incest between yourself and Jamie Lannister?"

"...yes."

"Did you push Bran Stark out of the window whilst in Winterfell?"

"No. Jamie did that. The boy caught Jamie and I together. Jamie had hoped that the fall would kill him."

"Did you send the assassin to murder Bran Stark?"

"No. I did not."

"Did you or your brother murder Jon Arryn?"

"No."

Rhaegar looked satisfied. He looked at her guards. "Return her to her cell." As the men hauled Cersei to her feet, he added, "You will be brought back to sign a confession of what you have told me this very day, and it will be presented to the Lords of all the main Houses in Westeros once they arrive to swear fealty to my House."

Cersei was taken back to her cell.

Once Cersei was gone, Dany asked, "You were bluffing about her children?"

"Yes. Unlike Tywin, I do not hurt children."

"So what do you have planned for Cersei's little bastards?"

"Joffrey will take the black, and the other two will join their mother in exile."

"I ran into Varys on my way here," Dany said. "He wanted to relay a message to you. Renly Baratheon is on his way to King's Landing. He should be joining up with the Starks and their envoy once they enter the Crownlands."

"And his brother?"

"Still on Dragonstone. Your proclaimation should reach him by now, as with the other houses."

Rhaegar leaned back in his chair. "Good. Once it becomes known that your dragons were responsible for the annihalation of the Lannister forces, the other houses will fall into line."

"And if they don't?" Missandei asked.

"They won't consider the thought of rebellion. Trust me on this. All we do now is wait for the Lords to come and recognize the Dragon as the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. But should they rebel, then they won't be around to argue."

Dany and Missandei left the issue at that. One thing for certain is that the next couple of weeks would become very interesting once the Grand Council of Lords was convened.

* * *

King's Landing, three days later.

Under heavy guard, did Tywin Lannister arrive in King's Landing. Sandor and Beric had made excellent time, having arrived in King's Landing in three days' time with their prisoner.

Tywin knew that he was going to his death. But he did so with the knowledge that the Westerlands and Casterly Rock would be safe from the Dragon's wrath should he surrender to Rhaegar Targaryen. He knew that upon entering King's Landing, once he entered the Red Keep, he would never leave alive. He had been out-gambitted by Rhaegar Targaryen, his bannermen crushed, the survivors demoralized, and the Westerlands were being held hostage in exchange for his surrender.

Upon entering the Red Keep's main courtyard, Tywin saw that Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen was waiting for him, flanked by three squads of Unsullied. Also present was Lord Raewald Reyne. As the direct descendant of the Red Lion of Castamere, he felt obligated to be present at this moment. The Unsullied present readied their spears, just in case Tywin tried to do something rash. Tywin dismounted from his horse and calmly walked forward, stopping in front of the Lord of Dragons, the anger in his eyes saying more than words could ever say.

Rhaegar knew that he had won. He did not rub it into Tywin's face that he had won. He did not gloat that Cersei and Joffrey were locked away, and that Jamie was to soon join them. Instead, he stood there, hands behind his back, violet eyes staring into the golden-flecked green orbs of the Lion of Lannister. When Cersei had Ned Stark arrested, she believed that a tame wolf was better than a dead one. In Rhaegar's case however, a dead lion was better than a tame one.

Tywin's jaw was set as Rhaegar ordered two of the Unsullied to strip him of his armor in High Valyrian, leaving him in his tunic and breeches. Irons were brought in and snapped on his wrists.

Before Tywin could be taken away, Raewald Reyne stepped forward. Before anyone knew what was happening, Raewald's fist slammed into Tywin's torso, knocking the air out of his lungs, causing Tywin to sink to his knees, coughing.

"For my great-grandfather, the Red Lion," Raewald snarled before his fist smashed into Tywin's jaw, knocking out several of his back teeth. "For Castamere," he finished.

As two of the Unsullied grabbed Tywin by the arms and dragged him to his feet, Rhaegar intoned in a scornful tone, the first lines of 'The Rains of Castamere.' "'And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?'"

"..." Tywin said nothing.

Rhaegar smiled meanly. "You are charged with entering King's Landing under a false banner of friendship," he intoned, "and regicide in regards to Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Both crimes which carry the death penalty. Now we shall we whether or not the jape about you being able to shit gold is true or not." To the Unsullied, he said in High Valyrian, "I want him confined in a solitary cell for the time being. Put him next to his daughter and grandson."

Tywin Lannister was then forcibly hauled away to the dungeons.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

_'The greatest victory is that which requires no battle.'_  
- Sun Tzu, The Art of War

_'Appear as you may wish to be.'_  
- Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince

Just as fast as the news of both the Assault on King's Landing and the return of the House of Targaryen had spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms, the Rain of Fire and Tywin Lannister's surrender and arrest had spread across the lands. Those Houses who thought that the Dragon could be a major contender in the race for the Iron Throne had to rethink their strategy. With House Lannister's military might destroyed and Tywin removed from power, House Targaryen was once again the dominant power in the Seven Kingdoms.

But Rhaegar knew that in order for his family's legacy to be secure, he needed the support of the other Houses if he wants his son to sit on the Iron Throne. Which is why he has requested that the Grand Council is to be convened. He already had the support of House Martell. House Stark was also a given, as he and his forces saved the lives of Ned Stark and his daughters.

* * *

An inn, thirty miles west of King's Landing.

The inn reminded Catelyn of the Crossroads Inn in which she had Tyrion Lannister arrested. Only this time, the inn was larger, and it was full to capacity. As the Stark party had crossed into the Crownlands, they had joined up with another party en route to King's Landing.

At his wife's behest, Renly Baratheon had went to Highgarden to discuss strategy with her in-laws, the Tyrells. House Tyrell had supported the Dragon during the Usurper's Rebellion, and with the emergence of House Targaryen as a dominant power followed by the denouncement of Cersei and Jamie Lannister and their children, Renly had hoped that his father-in-law would support his bid for the Iron Throne.

Renly had over 100,000 men under his command and the Tyrells had the combined fleet of the Redwynes and the Shield Islands backing them, an alliance between the two houses seemed feasible, as Margaery Tyrell was Renly's wife. Then word reached Highgarden of the Rain of Fire and the surrender of Tywin Lannister to Rhaegar Targaryen. Despite Renly's objections, Mace Tyrell decided to ride out to King's Landing to swear fealty to Rhaegar Targaryen, much to Renly's dismay. But after hearing about the Rain of Fire, Renly decided to take up the offer of amnesty that Rhaegar Targaryen was offering.

The dragons soaring overhead as the group ventured through the Crownlands was a deciding factor in trying to get on Rhaegar's good side, lest his bannermen suffered the same fate as the Lannister forces.

So now, Renly Baratheon of Storm's End and Lord Mace Tyrell had met Lady Catelyn Stark, her son and ward, and the Sand Snakes on their way to King's Landing. Accompanying Renly and Mace was Renly's wife, Margaery Tyrell, Willas Tyrell, and, Loras Tyrell.

Catelyn Stark was seated inside the inn's main hall along with her son and ward. It was dinnertime and the Starks were sharing the table with the Baratheon-Tyrell party and the Sand Snakes. Jamie Lannister was in his room, guarded by the Targaryen bannermen. Four were in his room and two guarded the door. Should any Lannister soldiers try and free him, the four bannermen were to immediately kill Jamie.

Cat wondered how things might have played out, if she had not acted so rashly in having Tyrion Lannister arrested months earlier. Had she acted rationally, things might have been different. Robert would still be alive, but he would have to deal with the Targaryens and their dragons.

Like everyone else, she thought that Rhaegar and his family had been killed during the last days of the Rebellion. Now, she finds out that the Silver Prince is now the Lord of Dragons, and that her husband was still alive thanks to his invasion of King's Landing. Through Rhaegar, the truth about Cersei and Jamie's incest was revealed, and from what she and the others had just heard, Tywin Lannister had surrendered to the Dragon the previous day.

"Never expected Rhaegar, of all people, to bring down Tywin Lannister," Mace Tyrell was saying. "Then again, no one in their right mind would fuck with the old lion, not after what he did to Tarbeck and Reyne when they rebelled against his House. Goes to show that the Bard Prince has balls as big as the Great Sept's bells."

Catelyn remained silent as she continued to sip at her cup of lemon water.

"He's not the Bard Prince anymore, Father," Willas said. "They call him the Lord of Dragons. His house is now the richest in all the Seven Kingdoms."

"Don't remind me. Your mother was pretty upset over the fact," Mace replied. "They say that if Tywin Lannister can shit gold, then Rhaegar Targaryen can piss silver."

"He's that rich, Father?" Margaery asked.

"Given that he controls the Pekara Merchant House," her father replied, "yes, he is that rich. Goes to show you what a man who lost everything can do to crawl his way back to the top."

"You really think that Rhaegar will honor his promise?" Willas asked.

"Rhaegar is a man of his word. He will not violate the guest right. Not inside the walls of the Red Keep."

Cat looked at her son. Robb sat at the far end of the table, nursing a mug of ale. He kept to himself, but answered when spoken to.

"We could have avoided all of this, you know," Renly was saying. "When Robert was on his deathbed, Lord Stark refused to back me as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. I could had exiled Cersei and her children from King's Landing and removed Jamie from the Kingsguard. Ned refused, saying that the realm belongs to the rightful heir."

"An honorable man, your father," Mace said, addressing Robb. "Even when we were on opposite sides, the old wolf was an honorable man. Always knew something was off when Cersei had him arrested. Treason is something that Ned Stark would not do. The gods were merciful in sparing his life."

"Now you know why," Cat interjected. "Cersei had him arrested in order to keep her secret. Joffrey tried to have him executed."

"A bastard for a King," Mace snorted. "Rhaegar should give his children the same courtesy Tywin and Robert tried to give to his children. But he's not going to do that. Exile, most definitely, with Joffrey taking the black. And to think that Tywin tried to negotiate a marriage contract between his daughter and Rhaegar."

Cat looked up. "Tywin tried to do that?"

"Back when Tywin was Hand to the Mad King. Both he and Aerys were friends at one time. But then the madness had gotten a hold of him. Cersei was groomed to become the Lord of Dragon's wife. Instead, she ended up marrying Robert."

'And look how that ended,' Cat thought, remembering when Robert and his entourage came to Winterfell. Cersei looked liked she wanted to strangle her husband when he was flirting with one of the serving girls. She had not forgotten the snubs that the Lannister queen had sent her way.

'Then she left the feast early,' Cat thought. Her eyes widened in realization to her next line of thought. 'And Jamie soon after. That golden strand of hair I found was not Tyrion's.' Her hands balled into fists as she began to connect the dots. 'Bran must have came across them fucking and got pushed out of the tower.'

"Lady Stark."

Cat's murderous line of thought crept to a halt as Theon spoke to her. "Yes, Theon?"

"Robb just walked out of the inn," reported Theon.

"Go after him, Theon. Make sure he does not do anything stupid."

Theon nodded and went after Robb.

* * *

Excusing himself from the table, Robb left the inn and stepped outside, Grey Wind following his master. Ever since Talisa had left, Robb had closed himself off from most of the people surrounding him, save for his mother, the other lords and Theon. He had hidden his feelings well. Now, he could let them out.

"She must be something. Your medic," Theon said as he approached Robb from behind.

Robb nodded. "She was."

"You're like a brother to me," Theon continued. "Never have I seen you like this. You must be in love with this Volanti healer for her to affect you this way."

"I guess I am," Robb admitted. "Mother sent you out here to check up on me?"

"Something like that. She wanted to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

Robb smiled sardonically. "I think it's a bit too late for that."

Before Theon could press on, a rustling was heard from the trees. Robb was immediately on alert, drawing his sword, with Theon doing the same. Grey Wind crouched down and let out a low growl. It could be anything, Lannister men seeking to rescue Jamie, or brigands taking advantage of the war between the Starks and the Lannisters.

Seconds passed. Then, out of the forestline, came a wolf. A direwolf, about the same size as Grey Wind. Her yellow eyes recognized the two men and Grey Wind.

Theon calmed down and sheathed his sword. "That's Arya's direwolf," he said.

Robb nodded. "That it is," he said as Grey Wind and Nymeria playfully nipped and growled at one another. "What's it doing out here?" he wondered as he sheathed his own sword and crouched down on one knee. "Come, Nymeria. Come here, girl." The direwolf complied, trotting over to her mistress' elder brother and allowing him to scrach her behind the ears. "Good girl. That's a good girl."

Nymeria barked and licked at Robb's face.

"What's going on out here?" Cat asked as she exited the inn, with Renly and Margaery in tow. She took one look at the direwolf which was licking at Robb's face and immediately knew. "That's Nymeria. What's it doing out here?"

"I don't know," Robb replied. "The fact that she's survived out here for so long is a miracle in itself."

"She's beautiful," Margery said, petting the direwolf. "What's her name?" she asked as Nymeria licked her hand.

"Nymeria," Cat replied. "Bring her inside, Robb, and let's get some food inside of her."

Robb nodded. Clicking his tongue, he managed to get Nymeria to follow him back inside the inn.

* * *

King's Landing, the following day.

Just as Rhaegar had a squad of Unsullied with him when Tywin Lannister surrendered, Daenerys Stormborn had a squad of her warrior-eunuchs and Jorah Mormont with her when the Stark-Tyrell-Baratheon party arrived with the Sand Snakes and their prisoner in tow.

Two direwolves came running in, putting the Unsullied on alert, but Daenerys barked out a sentence in High Valyrian, and they relaxed.

"Direwolves, Khaleesi," Jorah explained. "They are the sigil of House Stark. You hardly see them in the South."

Dany nodded, but kept silent. She had made her opinion known about Ned Stark to Rhaegar earlier that morning, as they were in bed together, following a morning lovemaking session. Missandei was in her own room, fast asleep. She believed that Ned should take the black and spend the rest of his life on The Wall as penance for his betrayal of their father. Rhaegar disagreed.

"I need Ned Stark as he is the only one who can hold the North," was Rhaegar's explanation. "By keeping him alive with his honors and titles intact, we have the support of the North. Dany, I know you don't like this, but this is the only way."

So Dany kept her mouth shut, but avoided Ned Stark like the plague. She did warm up to Sansa and Arya, so it was not that big of a loss to Rhaegar.

Robb Stark rode into the courtyard, followed by Catelyn Stark and Theon Greyjoy. Renly and Margaery Baratheon followed, along with the latter's father and two brothers. The Sand Snakes and their prisoner brought up he rear. As Robb and the others dismounted, Obara shoved Jamie Lannister from his mount, causing him to fall and land hard on his side.

"Oops," was all Obara said as she and her sisters dismounted.

Two Unsullied dragged Jamie to his feet and brought him before Dany. Cold violet eyes stared down emerald orbs. "Jamie Lannister...Kingslayer," Dany began. "You are to be tried on the charges of violating your oath and the charge of regicide."

"I wonder what my father would say about that," quipped Jamie.

"You can ask him that yourself when you are taken to your cell." To the Unsullied, she said in High Valyrian, "Get him out of here. Place him inside a single cell."

Once Jamie was taken away, Jorah introduced Dany to Cat and the others. With the exception of the Sand Snakes, the men bowed while the women curtsied. "May I present Lady Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." Jorah then went down the line, introducing to Dany the group assembled to her.

"Welcome to King's Landing," Dany greeted with a nod of the head and a smile once Jorah was finished. "I trust that the journey was not to hard on all of you."

"Not hard at all, Milady," Mace replied.

Once the group was back on her feet, Margaery could not help but to feel a pang of jealousy as she gazed upon the daughter of the Mad King. She was very beautiful, quite possibly the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Such was her beauty men would gladly go to war for. She could also see that Dany was the kind of woman to use her mind, not her body, to achieve her goals.

"Please proceed inside the castle. The servants will see to your comfort for the duration of your stay. The Throne Room is off-limits until after the meeting of the Council of Lords. Lady Stark, would you and your party please follow me."

"How is my husband? And my girls?" Cat asked as she fell in step with Dany, Theon and Robb following her. The Sand Snakes also left the group to pay their respects to their father.

"Lord Stark is fine, as is Arya and Sansa," Dany replied. "Your husband was wounded whilst fighting the Kingslayer, and has been recovering from his injuries."

While Cat and Dany made small talk, Nymeria stopped in her tracks, sniffing the air. This caught Robb's attention. The direwolf then turned down a corridor. Without hesitation, Robb and Grey Wind went after her, leaving Dany and Cat unaware that Robb had separated from their party.

* * *

With Ned...

In the Red Keep's gardens, Ned Stark sat on a bench, watching his eldest daughter and Aegon Targaryen walk along the pathway. Arms interlinked, the Prince of Dragons and the Rose of Winterfell made pleasant conversation with one another.

His recovery was complete, and Ned was able to walk without the assist of a cane, unlike the last time. He did, however, walked with a limp. The informants of Cersei and Littlefinger were gone, replaced by Unsullied guards which patrolled the area, while gardeners – some hired by Rhaegar, whilst the others were Varys' little birds – tended the flowers.

So much has changed since coming to King's Landing. He had uncovered a conspiracy and nearly lost his head over it. As much as he hate to admit, he owed his life to Rhaegar Targaryen. His sister looked at him with disdain, however. Ned recognized the glares directed at him, as it was the same look that Cat would give to Jon.

Rhaenys had told him that Dany wanted Ned to be sent to The Wall for his role in the Usurper's Rebellion. Rhaegar thought otherwise, pointing out that Aerys did murder both Rickard and Brandon Stark in cold blood. The reason Ned was not being forced to take the black was because Aerys had acted first by killing his father and brother.

"It appears that my son is quite smitten with your daughter, Lord Stark." Rhaegar's voice drawled.

"That he is," Ned said.

Rhaegar took a seat on the bench alongside Ned. "Tywin Lannister surrendered at Harrenhal several days ago. He is now a guest inside the cells of the Red Keep."

"Rhaenys told me. She told me about the Rain of Fire."

"Do I detect a hint of disapproval in your voice, Lord Stark?" Rhaegar asked, amused.

"Personally, I would have faced Tywin in battle. It would have been the honorable thing to do."

"You and your honor. It's your best quality, Lord Stark. It's also your weakness." Off Ned's look, Rhaegar continued. "What has your honor got you? A spear wound to the leg whilst fighting the Kingslayer and his bastard son nearly took your head. Don't get me wrong. It's good to strive to be a honorable and respectable man, as one finds favor in the gods by following the correct path. But it also does well to be a pragmatist. It's how we survive. I've learned some hard truths during my years abroad, commanding Blackfyre. To people like the Lannisters, honor means nothing to them. Winning is all that matters. Does not matter how one wins, so long as you come out as the victor. Jamie broke his vows by slaying my father and sleeping with his sister. Tywin entered King's Landing under a treaty of friendship and not only had the city sacked, but also had my mother killed and tried to do the same to my wife and children."

"That much is true," said Ned, nodding. "What are you saying? That I should abandon my honor and become like Tywin Lannister?"

"Gods no. I seriously doubt that you would be able to shit gold like him. If anything, you Starks would probably shit ice and piss ice water. Honor has no place in King's Landing, let alone the game of thrones."

Ned chuckled. Being around Rhaegar was a bit easier now, given what he had read from Lyanna's letters to him. "Cersei was right about one thing. In the game of thrones, you either win or die. There is no middle ground."

"So true. Cersei's main flaw is that she hides behind her family name. If words fail, then she tries to seduce her way to her goals. I always believed that a woman's mind, not what's between her legs, is what makes her more dangerous. It's something I've taught to Rhaenys. Cersei's problem is that she thinks she's as clever as her father. She is a fool. The Imp is more clever than her, despite his drinking and whoring, yet both her and Tywin despises him."

Ned knew as much. Out of most of the Lannisters, Rhaegar had gotten along with Tyrion the best. "And Jamie?"

"What's to say about the Kingslayer? He too, hides behind his father and his family name. The brawn to Tywin and Tyrion's brains. While in Braavos, I had a Volanti philosopher instruct both Aegon and Rhaenys. During that time, we had several enlightening conversations in regards to being an efficient ruler. His name was Maegyr, which is where Rhaenys got the name from. He said that the ruler who honors his word is praised by others. But in all cases, most rulers achieve the greatest of success when they are cunning and able to mislead and deceive others. You can fight by two ways: the law or by force. To survive, you must learn to do both by becoming man and beast. If the ruler decides to use force, he acts like a beast. There are two types of beasts the ruler must emulate to survive: the fox and the lion. A lion can't protect himself from traps while the fox can't defend himself from the wolves. One must be a fox to recognize the traps and a lion to fight off the wolves."

Ned glared at him.

"Sorry. It's a bad analogy given your animosity with the Lannisters. But the theory rings true," admitted Rhaegar. "Tywin Lannister was the biggest threat to the Dragon. He grew proud, complacent in his abilities. The old lion care not for honor, but his own legacy and power. Anyone who stands in his path he will either intimidate with that wretched song of his or destroy without a single thought. What's to stop him from killing a dozen men at the dinner table rather than a thousand on the battlefield if it saves lives? Him ordering the sacking of King's Landing showed just that. Thousands dead, including my mother. I invaded King's Landing, and there were no casualties, save for the Kingsguard and the City Watch. Then again, Janos Slynt was a corrupt little shit."

Meanwhile, Sansa was laughing at a jape which Aegon had told her.

"Young love. Reminds me of myself when I was courting Elia," said Rhaegar. "I just hope that Aegon learns from my mistakes and don't repeat them. Had I thought with my mind instead of my cock, I would be sitting on the Iron Throne." He sighed. "That reminds me. Did Rhaenys tell you that she served as a medic in your son's camp?"

Before Ned could answer, Catelyn's voice rang from the courtyard. "Sansa! Ned!"

Sansa spun around, just as Ned's head snapped into the direction, both recognizing Cat's voice. Sansa broke into a run, shouting, "Mother!"

Ned rose to his feet, just as Sansa ran into Cat's open arms, mother and daughter weeping tears of joy. Daenerys and Theon stayed behind as Catelyn reunited with her daughter and husband, having just arrived inside the Red Keep moments earlier. Ned noticed that Robb was absent.

"Thank the gods you're safe," Cat said. She then pulled Sansa away in order to look at her. "Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you in any way?"

Sansa shook her head. "No, Mother. I'm fine."

Ned walked over to his wife. This time, Cat embraced her husband, Ned returning the embrace, breathing in her scent. "You were right, my love," he whispered. "I should have told Robert no."

Rhaegar, in the meantime, left the courtyard, as he suspected that Robb would find his way to Rhaenys. He would have words with the cub.

Sansa introduced Aegon to her mother as he approached the reunited family. "Mother, this is Aegon Targaryen. Aegon, my mother, Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell."

"The Sand Snakes have told me of how you and your sister saved my husband," Cat said. "You have not only my thanks, but that of the North as well." She then looked around for a moment. "Where's Arya?"

"With my sister, most likely," Aegon replied. "Arya has taken a shine to Rhaenys, especially when it comes to her 'dancing lessons.' You and your son know her very well."

"We do?" asked Cat.

Aegon nodded. "You know her as Talisa Maegyr, a Volanti healer. She is in truth, my sister, Rhaenys Targaryen."

* * *

With Robb...

Robb Stark must have made the men and servants nervous as he and Grey Wind followed Nymeria through the corridors of the Red Keep. After all, it was not every day that you see direwolves in King's Landing, let alone two nearly the size of a small pony. Nymeria had picked up Arya's scent and was leading her to her elder brother.

The unmistakable sounds of practice swords reached Robb's ears. He knew this sound well from his days growing up in Winterfell, in which his father had taught him how to use a sword. Nymeria barked and increased her pace. Arya was close.

"Lunge right. Lunge low."

Robb stopped in his tracks as he approached the solar. He recognized that voice anywhere. But it was different, somehow, as if it had radiated authority. 'That...that's can't be...Talisa?' he thought as he quickened his steps.

Upon reaching the solar, Robb felt his heart go into his chest. There was his little sister, Arya Stark. She was okay, and learning swordplay from the person he least suspected.

Talisa Maegyr. The Volanti noblewoman, or so he thinks. She was just as how he remembered her...almost. She was clad in men's clothing: leather breeches, a cotton tunic and leather boots. Dark hair was tied into a single braid.

He watched from his place in the solar's entrance, watching as Talisa - otherwise known as Rhaenys Targaryen - instructed his sister in the Braavosi Water Dance, as did Nymeria and Grey Wind. Appearances had proven to be very deceiving, as Robb saw a different side to the older woman.

Robb watched as Arya was getting into the 'dancing lesson,' but she still had a long way to go. Robb knew of Arya's habits, and suspected that his father encouraged her to learn swordplay. Arya was turning out to be a natural in it, but even Robb knew that their mother would disapprove. Arya was no lady, unlike Sansa. She was a tomboy through and through.

**WHACK.**

Arya yelped as she felt Rhaenys' wooden sword smack her on the back of the knee. "Dead."

**WHACK.**

Arya yelped again as she felt the wooden sword smack her on the side. "Dead."

Arya then tried to thrust, but felt the wooden sword against her throat. "Tsk. Tsk. Very dead," Rhaenys said. She then cocked her head to the side. "Never over-extend your thrust, Arya. Aside from leaving you exposed to attack..."

Rhaenys proceed to lightly shove Arya, causing her to fall on her rear. "...it leaves you off-balance," she finished.

At that moment, Nymeria decided to make her presence known by barking twice.

Arya and Rhaenys turned their heads and saw Robb Stark standing there, Nymeria and Grey Wind at his side. "NYMERIA!" Arya shouted as the direwolf rushed over to her, tackling her to the floor, and proceeded to lick her face, Arya sprouting apologies to her beloved pet direwolf for having to drive her off.

Robb walked into the room, followed by Grey Wind, his eyes not leaving Rhaenys'. After Arya managed to get Nymeria off of her, she embraced her brother, thanking the gods that she was safe.

Rhaenys then cleared her throat. "Arya, go and see your mother. Your brother and I have some things to discuss."

"You know Robb?" asked Arya.

"Of course. Now off with you."

Arya nodded and left the solar, Nymeria following close behind. For a long moment, Robb and Rhaenys did not speak, the tension between the pair incredibly thick.

Rhaenys sighed. "I suppose I owe you an explanation for why I left you in the middle of the night."

Robb nodded. "That you do."

"Robb...you have every right to be angry at me," Rhaenys said. "I did leave you without saying goodbye. But my family needed me, and I could not say no. Not to them. Had it been otherwise, I would have stayed with you."

"Who are you, really? You seem well-connected to the Dragon for a Volanti noblewoman."

"Talisa Maegyr is an alias. It's true that I am a healer, but I am also a warrior, as my father had me trained in the Water Dance. I am not from Volantis, but rather from King's Landing. My real name is Rhaenys Targaryen. Lord Rhaegar Targaryen is my father and Elia Martell of House Nymeros Martell was my mother."

Robb took a moment to absorb all of this in. Talisa Maegyr was Princess Rhaynes Targaryen, thought to have been killed at the end of the Rebellion. Realization swept over him as one main thought went through his mind. He had slept with Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter. He had seen the dragons flying overhead whilst traveling the Crownlands. He could imagine the reaction of her father and brother once they found out that Rhaenys was no longer a virgin.

Rhaenys saw the panic creeping in Robb and could only guess what he was thinking. She smiled internally at the thought of Robb being chased by her father and brother all throughout the Red Keep, the former wielding Blackfyre and Dark Sister and the latter wielding Balerion, screaming curses as they tries to emasculate Robb. Or have the dragons try to roast him alive.

"Robb, calm," Rhaenys said, placing one hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at him. "He already knows about us. I told him."

"And he does not want me dead?"

"No. If he tried to kill you, then I would be very disappointed in him."

"You were sent to spy on my father's bannermen," Robb said. It was more of a statement, rather than a question.

Rhaenys nodded. "I was. Falling in love with you was not part of the plan."

"So your feelings toward me were indeed genuine." Robb sounded relieved.

"And what about you?" Rhaenys asked. "How do you feel about me? That last night we spent, where you talked about marrying me...was it for honor, because you took my maidenhood?"

"At first, yes. I won't deny it. That day we met after the battle, you...intrigued me. Most women who find out who I am...well, they don't stand up to me unlike you. Yes, I wanted to marry you because of honor at first, because I thought I had gotten you pregnant after we...comforted each other."

Robb was unaware that he was moving ever so closer to Rhaenys. "But in the days we spent together...I got to know you a lot better. You have a kind and gentle heart, Rhaenys."

"Most men would not think so. My hands are stained with the blood of countless men that I've killed whilst on campaign with my father and brother."

"And I'm no different. We both have our faults. It hurt when you left me, Rhaenys. Even more than a sword to the stomach. You are such an enigma to me, but at the same time...intoxicating. I don't care about the Freys. I just want you."

"Robb..." Rhaenys began, but stopped when she found herself within arm's length of Robb.

"No more lies. No more deceit. I just want you. That is, if you will have me," Robb finished.

Rhaenys smiled. "I would like that," she replied. "We can start over."

Robb returned the smile. "Robb Stark of House Stark."

Rhaenys could not help but to laugh. "Rhaenys Targaryen of House Targaryen. Pleased to meet..."

She was cut off when Robb closed in the distance and kissed her full on the lips. Rhaenys reacted almost automatically, her arms wrapping around her as the kiss began to increase in intensity. After exploring each other's mouths for the first time in weeks, the pair broke off, trying to catch their breath.

"Be careful, Lord Stark," Rhaenys warned in a playful tone. "I am the Princess of Dragons. I just might ignite."

"I think I may enjoy being burned by you," replied Robb. His voice then dropped to a whisper. "I love you, Rhaenys."

"And I, you," replied Rhaenys, smiling softly at Robb.

"Ahem."

Rhaegar's arrival had caused the young couple to break the embrace, Robb and Rhaenys' both turning red with embarrassment as they now stood side-by-side. Hands behind his back, the Targaryen patriarch entered into the solar, mild amusement on his face, having witnessed the events between his daughter and Ned Stark's son.

"So the cub enters the dragon's den," drawled Rhaegar as he stood before the couple. Looking down at Grey Wind, he extended his hand, allowing the direwolf to sniff his palm. After a moment, Grey Wind barked his approval. Rhaegar smiled at the direwolf and petted it before turning back to Robb. "This is the young cub you've been telling me about, Rhaenys. The one who has stolen your heart...as well as your maidenhood."

Robb tried his best not to look intimidated in front of the Dragon Lord. And he was failing.

"Father! Don't scare him more than he already is!" Rhaenys admonished.

Rhaegar chuckled. He the introduced himself to Robb. "Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of House Targaryen. You must be Robb Stark."

"That I am, Milord."

"You can calm down, son," Rhaegar said. "If I wanted you dead, we would not be having this conversation. My daughter has told me a lot about you. The fact that you've captured the Kingslayer in your first battle was very impressive."

"Thank you, Milord."

"It is clear that my daughter is quite fond of you. And since you have taken her virtue, I want her to be married to you with all due haste." He paused for a moment. "Tell me...do you love my daughter, Stark?"

"I do."

"Would you do anything for her? Would you keep her safe from harm?"

"Yes, I would."

"Hm. You are just like your father. An honorable man. Then again, you Northerners carry yourselves with respect and honor, so it's expected. I will have words with your parents about this matter, but you have my blessing to marry Rhaenys."

"Thank you. I will protect her with my life," Robb said as Rhaenys squeezed his hand.

"I will hold you to that promise, young Stark." Rhaegar's voice took on a steel-like hardness. "She may be a woman, but she will always be my little princess. You hurt her in any way...you break her heart and I find out about it, I'll personally skin you alive. Are we clear?"

Robb gulped. "Yes, milord."

"Good. Now go and see your father. He is at the gardens with your mother and sisters."

* * *

Within the next couple of days, the Lords of the main Houses converged onto King's Landing. The Red Keep was bustling with activity as the day of the Council of Lords moved ever so closer.

Finally, the day came. With the arrival of Lord Kevan Lannister of the Westerlands and the Tullys the Council of Lords was convened.

The meeting took place inside the Small Council's chambers. A long table was brought in for the men to sit.

On one side of the table: Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his son, Robb Stark. Next to the Starks was Catelyn's father Lord Hoster Tully of the Riverlands, and his brother, Ser Brynden Tully, known as 'The Blackfish.' Next to him was Oberyn Martell, representing his elder brother, as he could not make the trip, Nymeria Sand seated next to her father. Mace Tyrell of The Reach was present, with his son, WillasTyrell. Renly Baratheon was also present, with his bodyguard (and lover) Ser Loras Tyrell. Seated in the last seat was Lord Raewald Reyne.

On the opposite side of the table: Lord Kevan Lannister of Casterly Rock, having been made Lord by his elder brother, Tywin, his last act before being hauled off to the dungeons of the Red Keep. Tyrion Lannister sat next to his uncle, hiding his displeasure of seeing his uncle being chosen as Lord of Casterly Rock over him. The pair, along with Shae and Bronn, had arrived in the previous night, and were given quarters within the Red Keep. Last, was Stannis Baratheon, who sat next to the Imp, a scowl on his face. Seated next to him was his adviser Melissandre, the red priestess who worshiped R'hillor, the Lord of Light. The seats belonging to House Frey and House Greyjoy were absent.

Stannis was furious upon finding out that not only King's Landing had fallen, but that the Targaryens were still alive and in control of King's Landing from what Davos Seaworth had told him. Davos was supposed to be here at Stannis' side, but he was left behind at Dragonstone. To Stannis, he saw Rhaegar as a false king and wanted him and his family out of the way. Surprisingly enough, Melisaandre relented from using her shadowbinding abilities from trying to assassinate the Targaryen family.

"The Lord of Light is with him, Lord Stannis," she had told him. "R'hllor has found favor in him, despite him following the Faith of the Seven. I don't know why. The flames do not speak to me."

It was also the first time that Stannis had seen the red woman so...afraid.

Of course, that did not stop him from marching up to the Throne Room with a septon in tow in an attempt to get himself crowned, only to find the Throne Room blocked off by the Targaryen guards. Only with the threat of death, did Stannis stalked off.

Stannis looked at Raewald. "Who are you?"

"Raewald Reyne of House Reyne," Raewald introduced himself. "Tywin thought he had wiped out all of House Reyne, but he did not. There were suvivors who had fled to the Free Cities. That's where Lord Rhaegar found us. In exchange for serving under the Dragon, he promised to revive our house. Lord Rhaegar honored his end of the bargain once King's Landing was secured."

"This meeting is a waste of time," Stannis grumbled. "The Iron Throne is mine by right. Robert had no trueborn sons, only bastards."

"I can only guess what you plan on doing once you ascend to the throne, brother," Renly snorted. "You would have open rebellion on your hands should you try and force your new religion onto the people."

Mellisandre remained silent. Normally, she would have proclaimed Stannis as the 'one true king' of the Seven Kingdoms, but with the Targaryens back in control, the fires told her nothing.

"I am next in line to rule. The Iron Throne is mine," Stannis shot back.

"I think I would take objection to that claim," Rhaegar said as he entered the room, Daenerys at his side, followed by Aegon and Rhaenys.

If Stannis looked shocked, he did not show it. "So the rumors were true. My brother did not kill you after all."

"I've been getting that line a lot lately," Rhaegar said as he took his seat at the head of the table, Dany seated beside him, while Aegon and Rhaenys stood behind their father and aunt. "This is no sorcery or trickery. Robert killed a Targaryen loyalist at the Trident. At my late wife's behest, did I flee along with her, my siblings and my family to the Free Cities." He introduced his family. "My sister-wife, Daenerys Targaryen. My eldest, Aegon and my youngest, Rhaenys."

"You've been busy," the Blackfish commented.

"That I have," replied Rhaegar.

"Busy is an understatement," Mace Tyrell said. "Oberyn had told stories of your exploits. Commander of a mercenary force and head of a prosperous mercantile guild. Alerie raised a big stink over the fact that your House is the richest in all of Westeros, with the Lannisters second and us third. So much so that a jape was made in regards to your wealth."

"That if Tywin Lannister can shit gold, then I can piss silver. I've heard of the jape. Crude, but true," said Rhaegar. "Now, as to why all of you are here. I have convened this Council of Lords. While the Starks and the Lannisters were at each other's throats, I launched a surprise invasion of King's Landing with support from my private mercenary force, Blackfyre and the Brotherhood Without Banners. The end result is what you see: the Dragon is in control of King's Landing for the first time since the Rebellion. Cersei Lannister and her bastard son of a King are now being kept prisoner within the Red Keep."

"Is is true?" Hoster asked. "About the parentage of Cersei's children?"

"It is," Dany replied. "Each family has distinguishing characteristics. The Baratheon has dark hair and blue eyes. The Tully have red hair and blue eyes. Jon Arryn discovered the truth, and was murdered to keep it a secret. Lord Stark discovered it and nearly lost his head over it. Robert Baratheon is not the father of Cersei's children. Jamie Lannister is."

"I confronted Cersei about what I had found, and she confirmed it," Ned said. "She had Robert killed before I could tell him."

No one did not bother to argue against Ned's claims. Everyone present knew that Ned Stark was a man of honor...despite that it had nearly gotten him killed and dishonored.

"I could have crowned myself King once King's Landing was under my control," Rhaegar continued. "But I did not. I could have taken my vengeance on those who supported the Usurper during his rebellion. But I did not. I called this council here to support the Dragon as he takes back his throne."

Stannis snorted at that remark. "This proves my point. The Iron Throne is mine by right." He rose from his chair, while Melissandre rose from hers. "I will be crowned by noon. I expect all of you to bend the knee at my coronation ceremony and swear loyalty to me." He glared at Rhaegar. "This time, I will make sure that you and your house will not threaten my kingdom again."

"Sit down, Stannis," ordered Rhaegar.

"You are in no position of any kind to make demands of me. I am the true King..." began Stannis.

"I said sit down," Rhaegar ordered with steel in his voice, showing the anger of the Dragon in which the Targaryens were famous for.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" demanded Stannis, taken aback by the change of tone in Rhaegar's voice.

"Do you?" retorted Rhaegar. "Look at where I am, Baratheon. And look at yourself. Continue down this path and you will make an enemy out of myself and of House Targaryen. Raise your arms against the Dragon is you wish...but consider this my solemn pledge. Declare war on my House, and I will destroy you. Now. Sit. Down."

Mellisandre gave Stannis a pleading look. "Lord Stannis, please...let's not be hasty," she whispered.

"You should listen to your red woman, Baratheon," Rhaegar said. "I'm not as forgiving towards those who offended my House, as Tywin Lannister found out the hard way."

In a huff, Stannis returned to his seat.

"Now then...the reason why we are here," Rhaegar continued. "King's Landing is under Targaryen control, as is the Crownlands. The Dragon has returned to his throne. Before that can take palace, there is the matter of the bannermen under the command of the Wolf and the Lion. I am ordering a cessation of hostilities between House Stark and House Lannister. The war between your two houses is over as of now."

"Done," Kevan said. Not like he had any choice in the matter, as the Rain of Fire had destroyed the Lannister forces.

Ned and Robb both nodded in the affirmative.

"Last, as House Targaryen will once again ascend to the Iron Throne, all of you will swear fealty to myself and to my House. In exchange for your fealty, I am offering a general amnesty to those who fought alongside the Stag during the Usurper's Rebellion. An oath of loyalty and in exchange, I will not seek vengeance against those who were involved."

"If we say no?" Stannis prodded.

"If we can't at least be friends," countered Rhaegar, "then we shall be enemies. And I give you my word that I will do my best to destroy those who seek to destroy the Dragon."

Stannis scoffed. "Bold words from an exiled prince. Your mercenary force comes to what, a thousand men? And the Unsullied with your wife are what, seven, maybe eight thousand? What is to stop any of us from marching onto King's Landing and finish what my brother started with his Rebellion? What's to stop me from having your head on a pike along with the rest of your family?"

Rhaegar's response came in the form of an ear-splitting roar which came from outside, causing most of the men to cover their ears.

"There's my response, Baratheon. Go and look outside. Into the sky."

Stannis and Melissandre were the first to reach the windows. Seconds later, the other House Lords - save for Ned, Oberyn, Raewald and Kevan - joined Stannis and his red priestess at the windows. Shock and awe were the evident expressions on all their faces as they saw the three winged lizards flying in the morning sun; one black, the other white as snow, and the other the color of emeralds.

"Yes," Dany confirmed. "Dragons live again. I am also known as the Mother of Dragons, as I hatched them on my first husband's funeral pyre. The black one is Drogon...Balerion reborn. The white one is Viserion. The green one is Rhaegal."

Melissandre fell to her knees, whispering prayers to the Lord of Light, completely mesmerized by the sight of the dragons flying in the air. Kevan and Tyrion need not to see, as they already knew what the Targaryen's dragons were capable of. "I knew it...I knew it..." Melissandre whispered. "Azor Ahai. You are Azor Ahai and she is Nissa Nissa reborn."

"You are all familiar with the Rain of Fire?" Rhaegar asked. "That is what Dany used to execute that plan." To Stannis, he said in a dry tone, "I believe those three dragons are what is stopping you from marching onto King's Landing, Stannis."

Rhaegar waited for a moment for the others to return to their seats. Stannis composed himself by taking a long pull from a glass of water.

"What you have all seen was not an illusion. After over a century, the dragons have returned," the Lord of Dragons said. "You follow the Lord of Light, right?"

Slowly, Melissandre nodded. "Yes. I was the one who converted Lord Stannis and all who reside on Dragonstone."

"That reminds me," Rhaegar said, snapping his fingers. "You and your family and retainers are to vacate Dragonstone and return to your House's ancestral home in Storm's End, immediately. Dragonstone belongs to my family." He leaned back in his seat. "It is said that death by fire is the purest way to die in your faith, Baratheon. Should you continue down this path, then we shall put that theory to the test...with dragonfire."

"May...we have a moment to consult with the other lords, Lord Rhaegar?" Melissandre asked.

Rhaegar stood from his seat, as did Dany. "Take all the time you need," was all he said before he and his family exited the chambers.

* * *

After an hour of deliberation, the Targaryens were called back inside the council chambers.

"Well?" Rhaegar asked as he and his family settled back down in their seats. "What is your decision?"

Everyone looked at Ned. The Lord of House Stark had been made the impromptu leader in the council and it was through him that the other Lords made their decision known. "Lord Targaryen. In light of current events, we accept your terms, and swear fealty to House Targaryen. However...as you have married Lady Daenerys..."

Rhaegar raised one hand, silencing Ned. "...I cannot sit on the Iron Throne. One Mad King was enough, I suppose." He looked at Aegon. "As Aegon is the eldest, he will rule the Seven Kingdoms. I may not sit on the Iron Throne, but my descendants will rule once again."

"Aegon Targaryen, do you accept this responsibility?" Ned asked.

Aegon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Assuming that I can name my father Hand to the King. I need someone that I can trust to help and guide me. Who better than my own father?"

Ned looked at the other men. Most of them nodded in the positive, save for Stannis. "Agreed."

"The first order of business is what to do with Robert's bastard children," Rhaegar said. "From what The Spider has told me, the Usurper has sixteen children in total. Mya Stone is the eldest, and resides at The Vale, whereas the youngest is the mother of a whore at Chatays's brothel."

"You don't mean to kill them?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"No. I have no reason to have them killed. I do want them fostered with both Renly and Stannis, as they are the blood of their elder brother. Legitimatized, if possible. No child should no go through life without knowing who their father is."

"With your permission, I would like to take Gendry Waters as my ward," offered Ned. "Under the condition that he is legitimatized and recognized as Robert's son."

Stannis sighed. "Done."

"And the others?" Rhaegar asked.

"We'll see to it that they are cared for," Renly said.

Rhaegar nodded. "Fair enough. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Chamber of the Hand, noon.

Rhaegar Targaryen was going over some documents when Missandei entered the office. "Lord Hand, Lord Kevan Lannister and Tyrion Lannister are here to see you."

Rhaegar nodded and Missandei led the Imp and his uncle inside, accompanied by Bronn. The Imp waddled over to the chair and sat down, along with Kevan. Bronn stood to the side.

Rhaegar looked at the sellsword. "Who's he?"

"He is in my employ," Tyrion replied. "What do you want with us?"

"I actually wanted to have a word with you, Tyrion," Rhaegar replied. "First off, Mycella and Tommen are safe and healthy. I have no quarrel with the both of them. Can't say the same about Joffrey."

"What do you plan to do?" Kevan asked.

"In regards to your elder brother and nephew, I will make them both a head shorter for their crimes. As for Joffrey, a life of servitude on The Wall will be his punishment. Mycella and Tommen will be exiled from King's Landing and will return to Casterly Rock."

"And Cersei?" Kevan asked.

"I've received a request from the High Septon at the Great Sept of Baelor. They have received word of Cersei's crimes. Combined with the fact that her son had nearly spilled the blood of an innocent man on its steps, the High Septon has requested that Cersei performs a walk of penance."

"Just what is the walk of penance?" asked Kevan.

"Cersei will be stripped naked, her hair shaved from her entire body, and will walk from the Great Sept to the Red Keep, escorted by my bannermen."

"When will this take place?" Tyrion asked.

"After the trials of the Lannisters and Littlefinger, of which the latter is why you are here, Tyrion."

"Oh?"

"You've done right by me, Tyrion," continued Rhaegar. "Shame that your father and sister cannot see that despite your deformities, you have a keen and sharp mind. I understand that you and your father had a falling out, and that you have been disinherited. And since Littlefinger has been stripped of his position as Master of Coin, there is an opening for the position."

Tyrion cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to be your Master of Coin?"

"Of course. To make the proposal a bit sweeter, you will also gain ownership of Littlefinger's brothels."

Bronn perked up at that.

"I accept your offer, Lord Hand," Tyrion said.

"Had a feeling that you would," Rhaegar said. He looked at Kevan. "Something on your mind, Lord Lannister?"

"I wish to confess something that I have kept secret during the end of the Rebellion," Kevan said. "In exchange for this secret, I wish for immunity for myself. It involves Lyanna Stark."

"Your request is granted," the Lord of Dragons said. "Out with it."

And Kevan told him. Tyrion was shocked, while Bronn was not surprised. Rhaegar's reaction was instant. He had a servant to bring Ned and Catelyn Stark to his office.

* * *

The Lord and Lady of Winterfell arrived minutes after Rhaegar gave the order. Upon entering the chamber, Ned and Catelyn were surprised to see Tyrion and Kevan Lannister seated before him. Behind Tywin's brother and the Imp, was Bronn, who Cat recognized as one of the men who had helped arrested Tyrion, and later fought for him at the Vale.

"Good. The both of you are here. Sit down, please," Rhaegar said.

"Your son has made you Hand," Cat noted, eyeing the golden pin on Rhaegar's jacket.

"Yes. It was his condition that I would be Hand once he accepted the fealty of the other major houses." He then answered Ned's unspoken question. "Tyrion and Kevan are here at my request. Tyrion is now the Master of Coin. There has been a development in which both parties should hear in regards to our guests inside the keep's dungeons. It also coincides with what Lord Stark has already told me."

"What about them?" asked Ned.

Rhaegar took a sip of water. "It has to do with the incidents at Winterfell surrounding your son. I wanted both parties here so I can explain this once. Cersei already confessed to me in regards to the incident. When we interrogated Jamie to corroborate her story, he saw that it was pointless to deny that his children are his with Cersei. He knew that he was already facing a death sentence for the murder of my father, so he decided to confess his crimes in exchange for the lives of his children. He said that Bran had caught them in their adultery whilst climbing the tower. He thought that the fall would kill him."

'I knew it!' Cat thought. 'It was either him or that bitch of a sister who hurt poor Bran!'

Ned was furious. "And the assassin?"

"Surprisingly enough, both Jamie and Cersei are innocent of the crime. It was Joffrey."

"Joffrey?" Cat repeated, irate. "Joffrey tried to have my son killed?!"

"Something that the Usurper had said following Bran's 'accident,' which Joffrey overheard," explained Rhaegar. "Something along the lines of 'better for the boy to die instead of living as a cripple.' Joffrey confessed to that when threatened by my interrogators that his mother will be raped in front of both him and Jamie, and that he would be gelded on the spot. I do not condone such actions, but my interrogators tend to produce results."

"Lord Rhaegar...please spare the lives of the children," Kevan pleaded. "Your quarrel is with my brother and his children, of which I will admit. Tommen and Mycella...they are both innocent."

"Be thankful that I am not your brother, Ser," Rhaegar replied. "I will grant you your mercy...for Tommen and Mycella. Joffrey will take the black and spend the rest of his life at The Wall. As for Jamie...he will be executed for the crimes of regicide and attempted murder."

"Lord Hand, as it was my son who was nearly killed by Jamie, I request that I should be the one to execute him," Ned said.

"Granted."

"What about Jon Arryn's murder?" Cat asked. "Which one of the Lannisters murdered him?"

"Neither one. Not Cersei nor Jamie. The murderer is shall we say, in house. Your house, to be precise. The murderer is your sister, Lady Stark."

Catelyn looked like she had taken a sword to the gut. "No...that can't be true. Not Lysa."

"I'm afraid so. Lysa killed Jon Arryn," the Hand continued. "She was having an affair with Tyrion's predecessor. Baelish was still in love with you after all these years, and saw Lysa as a substitute. Littlefinger refused to give out any information, but like I said...my interrogators can be very convincing. After cracking several of Baelish's ribs, he confessed. He manipulated Lysa into poisoning Jon Arryn and framed Tyrion Lannister for the attempted murder of your son in an attempt to sow discord between the wolf and the lion. All because you married Lord Stark rather than him. He had hoped that with Lord Stark out of the picture, he would marry you."

"Lord Hand...I plead for my sister's life..." Cat began, but Rhaegar silenced her with one raised hand.

"Your sister's life is still hers, but for her actions, she will be forbidden from returning to King's Landing. She will spend the remainder of her life at the Vale in exile."

Rhaegar leaned back in his seat. "There's more to the story." He turned to Kevan. "Ser Kevan can back which he is about to tell you. It concerns Lyanna."

"My sister? What about her?" demanded Ned.

"Tell them," ordered Rhaegar, looking at Kevan.

"He took me into his confidence and told me that he wished for Cersei to marry Robert, but the wolf-girl was in the way," confessed Kevan. "Tywin had her killed. Poisoned inside the Tower of Joy. He told me that I should not tell a soul, and despite being his brother, threatened me with death should I told anyone about it."

Tyrion shook his head. "Father...you fool..."

A cold rage grew within Ned. It was bad enough for Jamie and later Joffrey to try and kill his son. It was bad enough for the little bastard to try and make him a head shorter. But this, he could not let go. From the look of things, Rhaegar guessed that Ned was ready to run Tywin through with Ice himself.

"Lord Stark." Rhaegar's voice cut through the old wolf's blind rage. "Not only will I offer you Tywin Lannister's head along with Jamie's, but House Lannister has agreed to pay House Stark two million gold coins as restitution for the slights on your house. In response, you must foreswear all measures of vengeance upon House Lannister and House Lannister will do the same."

"You have my word," Ned said.

Kevan nodded. "You have mine as well."

"Very good," Rhaegar said. "There has been too much bloodshed because of ambitious fools like Tywin and Littlefinger. My son and I simply want peace in the realm. Tyrion...Lord Kevan...you may go. I must speak with Lord Stark and his wife on an entirely different matter."

Once the Lannisters departed from the chambers, Rhaegar made his intentions known. "If you did not notice, my eldest son is quite smitten with your eldest daughter. And it does not take Varys' little birds to see that the feelings are being reciprocated."

Ned could only guess as to what Rhaegar was proposing, but remained silent.

"Robert once offered you a marriage proposal with Joffrey," continued Rhaegar. "I would like to give you the same offer, but instead, Sansa will marry Aegon and will become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, while Rhaenys will marry your eldest son and become the next Lady of Winterfell. There is bad blood between our houses, and this way, I hope we can heal old wounds. I spoke with Robb earlier and he is agreeable to the proposal, as is my daughter." He looked at Cat. "I believe you met her, Lady Stark. You know her as Talisa Maegyr, a noblewoman from Volantis. In truth, she is my daughter, Rhaenys Targaryen."

"I know that. Aegon told me and Rhaenys confirmed it."

"My daughter is a skilled warrior, but an even better medic, as your lord husband found out that day I assaulted King's Landing," Rhaegar continued. "It also appears that little Arya has taken a liking to my daughter as well. Like I said before, I wish to mend bridges, and this is the best course of action."

"I accept your proposal," Ned spoke for his wife.

"Wait," Cat objected. "Robb is promised to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. I made the proposal in exchange for use of his bridge and his forces. He knows about Robb breaking the agreement by sleeping with Talisa...I mean, Rhaenys. He is petty and will not let this go."

"Yes, Rhaenys has told me of the predicament regarding the Freys," Rhaegar said. "That problem will soon be rectified. In regards to Robb and Rhaenys, I must ask that they should be married before leaving King's Landing, as she had lost her maidenhood to your son. In the event that she is with child, I move that we have them wed as soon as possible."

"Agreed. However, we pray to the Old Gods," Ned pointed out. "I seriously doubt that there are those who worship the Old Ones who can conduct the ceremony."

"Hmm...sometimes the most difficult of problems requires a practical solution," replied the Hand. "I will call for a septon to marry them here, to make the union legitimate in the eyes of the people. Then you can hold the official wedding ceremony in the eyes of the Old Gods in Winterfell. Would that be feasible to the both of you?"

Both Ned and Cat nodded. Then Ned remembered something. "Lord Hand...there is still the matter of the Night's Watch. They are undermanned and under-equipped. They need more men and supplies if they are to hold The Wall, and winter is coming."

"Hmm...I'll have a shipment of weapons sent to Castle Black immediately," Rhaegar replied. "My armorers and warlocks have found out how to make Valyrian Steel, along with crafting dragonglass as weapons. As you like to say, winter is coming, and I'll be damned if we can't survive the winter. As there are an influx of prisoners, I will give them the option of having them take the black. We can also reach out to the wildings who are living on the other side and see if they can help in defending The Wall in exchange for supplies."

"You thought everything though, haven't you?" Cat asked.

"Hope for the best, yet prepare for the worst, Lady Stark," the Lord of Dragons replied. "That is all. The both of you may go."

* * *

Later...

It was a double wedding ceremony within the Red Keep. A simple ceremony, as requested by Ned Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

In the days following the Assault on King's Landing, Rhaegar and Ned noticed the obvious attraction between Aegon and Sansa. Varys' little birds had reported that they had even kissed on several occasions while Ned was bedridden. So negotiating a marriage between the Dragon and the Wolf was a feasible solution. Since Rhaegar wanted Rhaenys married off to Robb Stark as she had lost his maidenhood to Robb, he suggested a double ceremony.

It was a simple ceremony. Nothing fancy or extravagant. Just an exchange of rings and the septon announcing the two couples as man and wife, Sansa Stark now Sansa Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen now Rhaenys Stark. Once Aegon ascended to the Iron Throne, there would be a massive celebration. Once Robb returned to Winterfell with his bride, there would be a formal celebration Northern-style.

Witnessing the ceremony was Ned and Catelyn Stark. Standing beside the Starks were Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen. Arya Stark stood beside her parents, looking rather uncomfortable in a dress which her mother had picked out for her, Nymeria and Grey Wind at her side.

The other House Lords were also present, witnessing the ceremony. Stannis Baratheon stood alongside Melissandre. She had offered her services in conducing the ceremony, but Rhaegar declined. Renly and Margaery Baratheon stood beside Stannis and the red woman, Margery gushing over how radiant Sansa looked in her wedding dress. Mace Tyrell and his son Willas also commented on the blushing bride. Hoster Tully and Brynden were fighting back tears as they watched Cat's little girl marry Aegon. Even Kevan Lannister and Tyrion Lannister attended the ceremony, along with Shae.

When Stannis found out that Rhaegar had named Tyrion Master of Coin, he had resigned his post as Master of Ships in protest, as he blamed the Lion for his brother's death. In response, Rhaegar and Aegon named Mace Tyrell the new Master of Ships. Despite this, he offered his best wishes to House Stark and House Targaryen.

It was only after the wedding that Ned and Rhaegar had broken the news to Sansa while attending the reception inside the Red Keep's gardens.

"Welcome to the family, child," Rhaegar said, embracing Sansa warmly.

"Thank you, Lord Rhaegar," Sansa replied, returning the hug.

Catelyn was a bit miffed at Rhaenys' deception, but saw that the Princess of Dragons genuinely loved her eldest son, so she forgave Rhaenys for the deception. "You look radiant, Rhaenys," she said, embracing her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn," replied Rhaenys.

"I have a present for you," Rhaegar said. "I know the direwolf is your family's sigil, and I also understand you lost your own pet on the way here."

As Rhaegar spoke, Daenerys appeared. In her hands, she was holding a small puppy with gray fur. "I found her venturing close to the Dragonpits near Aegon's Hill," she explained. "It's a wolfdog mix. Not a full-blooded direwolf, but it has wolf blood in her."

"She's adorable," Sansa cooed as Dany handed her the cub. The cub let out a whine and licked her face. It got a good laugh out of everyone present.

"What's her name?" Cat asked.

"Seeing as how I am married to the House of Targaryen, I think I will name her Viseriya," Sansa replied.

"A good name," Rhaegar said. "There's something that your father and I have neglected to mention until now. You know that the House Lords have arrived to swear fealty to my House and to recognize the Dragon as the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, correct?"

Sansa nodded. "The council has recognized you as their king, Your Grace?" she asked.

"Not me." Rhaegar pointed to Aegon. "Him."

Sansa's eyes widened as the realization of what Rhaegar has told her has crept over her.

"My son is King," Rhaegar confirmed. "You are now Queen of Westeros and of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Ah...I..." Sansa was at a loss for words. Then she fainted. Fortunately, Aegon made the save, catching her as she fell backwards, while Ned caught Viseriya as Sansa fell.

"I think we'll skip the bedding Father," Aegon said with a humorous tone.

"You two are good for each other," complimented Ned. He looked at Sansa. "She is my eldest daughter. She means a lot to me." His eyes turned hard as he stared down the young soon-to-be-king. "You hurt my daughter in any way, winter will come for you. Not your father, or your aunt's dragons will save you from my fury."

"If I hurt Sansa," Aegon replied, "I'll personally give you the sword."

"Glad we are in agreement," Ned said. He then turned to Rhaegar. "Just how do you plan on dealing with old Walder Frey? He is a petty old man who never lets grudges go."

Rhaegar smiled. "By simply appealing to his more baser instincts."

* * *

The Twins.

Two massive chests were brought before Lord Walder Frey. Also present were his sons - all of them - and his seven daughters. The messengers in question turned out to be Beric Dondarrion and Sandor Cleagne, on orders from Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Lord Frey," Beric began. "I am here on behalf of Lord Rhaegar Targaryen of House Targaryen and Hand to the King, and his son, Aegon, Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of..."

"Yes, yes, yes," Walder interrupted. "What business do the Dragon want with me?"

Beric produced a sealed parchment with the Targaryen crest and handed it off to Lothar Frey. Without a word, Lothar Frey accepted the scroll, broke open the seal, and read the message aloud so that everyone could hear.

_'Lord Walder Frey. It is with regret that I terminate the marriage contracts that has been made between you and Lady Catelyn Stark, as Robb Stark is now engaged to my daughter. Enclosed with this letter is compensation for the terminated engagements which I hope you will find generous. Lord Rhaegar Targaryen.'_

Beric then unlocked the chests and flipped them open. Walder's eyes went wide, as did his sons, as to what was inside the chests. The first was filled to the top with gold bars, pilfered from the Lannister camp at Harrenhal when the Lannister forces abandoned it, brought back to King's Landing, melted down and made into golden bricks. The second chest was also filled to the top, but it was with silver bars instead of gold. Lannister gold and Targaryen silver.

It had the desired effect on Walder and his sons, as his greed overrode his losing face. "The Dragon is most generous indeed," Walder said. "Tell him that I will forgive this slight from the Starks, and that I accept his compensation. He has the backing of House Frey."

"Wise decision, Lord Frey," Beric said. "The King also requests that you send one of your daughters to Winterfell to act as a lady-in-waiting for Princess Rhaenys as a sign of good faith."

Several hours later, Beric and Sandor left the Twins, with Roslin Frey in tow. Once they were gone, Stevron Frey turned to his father. "Father, why did..."

Walder cut him off. "It is best to stay on the right hand of the dragon, than in its path. There is nothing we can do. The Lord of Dragons has made compensation for the terminated engagement, and that is good enough for me. Robb Stark is marrying the king's sister, and thus is under his protection. I have heard of the carnage left behind in the wake of the Lannister camp. We all heard of it, the Rain of Fire. I will not have our family destroyed because we could not let go of a grudge. However, there might be hope for us just yet. With Roslin going to Winterfell, Ned Stark may make a marriage contract with his other boys. Unlike Catelyn, he will honor his agreement."

Walder may have been an old man, but he was no fool. He suspected that Rhaegar knew that he was in contact with Tywin prior to his surrender and the Rain of Fire, and rather than unleash his dragons and turn the Twins into a smoking heap, opted to pay him in more gold and silver than Tywin Lannister could dream of. Now that he had accepted the compensation and had sworn fealty to support the Dragon,

And with Robb Stark now married to the Dragon's daughter, even Walder Frey would not dare raise his hand against the couple, lest he would not only have to deal with Ned Stark, but Rhaegar Targaryen and his son as well. So Walder decided that it was best to let the grudge die.


	4. Part Four and Epilogue

**Part Four**

Snafu's Notes: Rhaegar's battle armor is based off of Silvenger's depiction of the Lord of Dragons. You can see the armor for yourself on Rhaegar's profile in A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Also, I've modeled the older Arya Stark after Jennifer Lawrence in the Epilogue, which I've done up Fallout-style.

_'By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion. Remember, O Lord, The Children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, "Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation." O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. How happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones.'_

- Psalms 137:1, 7-9 as quoted by Joshua Graham, Fallout: New Vegas

A month had passed since the Assault on King's Landing, in which Rhaegar Targaryen and his forces not only rescued Eddard Stark and his daughters, but had successfully captured Cersei Lannister and her son, Joffrey. which was followed by the Rain of Fire which had all but destroyed the Lannister's war effort, and the surrender to Tywin Lannister.

Following the surrender of the Lion, the major House Lords converged onto King's Landing to swear fealty to the Dragon in exchange for a general amnesty. With three dragons behind Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen, it was an offer no one in their right mind would dare to refuse. However, as Rhaegar had continued the tradition of dynastic incest with his younger sister, he could not sit on the Iron Throne. Which is why Aegon Targaryen was chosen, as he was the next in line to rule.

To heal the wounds between House Stark and House Targaryen, Aegon had married Sansa Stark, while Robb Stark married Rhaenys Targaryen. It also helped that Sansa was strongly attracted to Aegon's roguish personality, and that Robb was already in love with Rhaenys whilst she was known as Talisa Maegyr. To the people of the North, it made them proud that one of their own was Queen. But no one could be even more prouder than Catelyn Stark.

Of course, with Sansa now the wife of Aegon Targaryen, the game of thones has been changed. Now, the highborn were working in trying to gain favor with the new rulers. With Rhaegar Targaryen as Hand to the King, that proved to be quite the challenge. Sansa was a bit naive, but was starting to wise up following her first engagement. Which is why Rhaegar had Nymeria Sand to instruct Sansa on the game of thrones, as well as political intrigue. Despite her bastard status, Sansa saw that Nymeria was a formidable instructor, given that her father was the Red Viper. Margaery Baratheon and Arianne Sand became Sansa's ladies-in-waiting, as well as her closest friends. Sansa also received instruction from Margaery's grandmother, Olenna Tyrell of Highgarden, who made the trip to King's Landing for the coronation ceremony.

As the Tullys were already present in King's Landing, Roose Bolton and his bastard son Ramsay Snow made the trip to King's Landing, along with the Greatjon Umber and Rickard Karstark for the coronation ceremony. Once his bannermen were present, Ned had brought the men up to speed, from his arrest to Sansa marrying Aegon. As expected, Rickard and the Greajon raised a big stink over it, but saw the advantages of Sansa being Aegon's wife.

The Small Council was overhauled as well, with Varys retaining his post as Master of Whisperers. Tyrion Lannister was the Master of Coin, while Mace Tyrell was the Master of Ships, following the resignation of Stannis Baratheon. Barristan Selmly was reinstated as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. The Citadel had sent over a new Grand Maester to replace Pycelle, a man named Ian. With Stannis and his family relocating to Storm's End, Renly Baratheon decided to settle in King's Landing and to remain on as Master of Laws, as his wife was one of Sansa's ladies-in-waiting. Oberyn Martell was named the King's Justice to replace Ilyn Payne, who was killed in the Invasion of King's Landing.

The Brotherhood Without Banners was formally recognized as a peacekeeping force, designed to help and aid the smallfolk, with Beric Dondarrion as its first commander. Aside from protecting the week, they also performed charity services, which made them especially popular with the smallfolk and some of the highborn. Even the High Septon approved of their actions. Even more so, they were loyal to House Targaryen.

Despite putting all of Westeros on a path to peace, the Dragon knew that the biggest threat to their rule sat in the dungeons of the Red Keep. It was time for the Lion to face its judgment.

* * *

With Sansa and Aegon...

"I think we're getting better at this," Sansa breathed as she laid in bed, her nude body covered with a bedsheet, red Tully hair in disarray.

"You'd think that, would you?" Aegon replied as he took a pull from a glass of water, before walking back to Sansa and handing it to her, who also drank from it, the King naked from the waist down.

The first time was the night after the wedding. As expected for someone having sex for the first time, they were clumsy. Sansa was very much surprised to find out that despite having every single girl throw themselves at Aegon from whores to serving girls, he was a virgin. The morning after, despite it all, Sansa was glowing, which did not escape the attention of Nymeria and her ladies-in-waiting. One thing she did reveal to Nymeria and the other girls is that Aegon was well-endowed.

'Count your blessings, Your Grace,' Margaery had told her. 'If I wasn't married to Renly, then I would have gone after him. But alas, he has eyes for you.'

'The gods have truly blessed me, both the old and new,' Sansa thought as she and Aegon kissed again, this time, Sansa on top of her husband, the kiss intensifying as she felt Aegon remove the sheet that was covering her body, her body shuddering as his hands roamed her back.

Aegon was nothing like Joffrey, who was currently imprisoned within the Red Keep along with his parents and grandfather. Sansa couldn't help but to feel drawn towards him, with his silver-blond hair and violet eyes. Joffrey was a bad memory to her. Aegon was not only of a noble lineage, but from what she had seen, an honorable warrior.

As much as Aegon would like to have stayed in bed with his new wife, he could not. Today was his first official day as King of the Seven Kingdoms, and there was much to do. Hesitantly, he broke off the kiss. There was the issue with the imprisoned Lannisters and the Iron Bank of Braavos was sending representatives to King's Landing in hopes of opening a new branch in the capital. They would arrive by the end of the week.

Sansa bit her lip. "Out of all of the highborn girls...you chose me to be your Lady and Queen. Why me?" she asked.

"You have a good heart, Sansa. A bit naive, but a good heart nonetheless. Well, that and my greatest weakness is the tears of a woman."

There was another reason as to why Aegon had chosen Sansa as his bride. Unlike the other highborn girls, who saw a chance for their families to gain influence through the wedding bed, Sansa was different. Sansa was indeed naive on how the game of thrones worked, but after her family's temporary fall from grace, she began to wise up and see that everything is not what they seem. She was also honorable, as her parents were Ned and Catelyn Stark.

Nymeria Sand gave her opinion to her cousin one day while alone with Aegon. 'Sansa's view on being a princess has all but been destroyed by Joffrey's cruelty. But she can learn from her mistakes. Her mind is sharp and with Olenna Tyrell also mentoring her, her tongue will be sharp as well. She has the potential to become a more popular queen than that of Cersei.'

"So...today is the day?" Sansa asked.

Aegon nodded. "Yeah. Today is the day of the Lion's comeuppance."

Sansa knew that this was a long time coming. No one in the Seven Kingdoms would dare to rise up against Tywin Lannister. Even she had listened to 'The Rains of Castamere' and it chilled her to the bone as Cersei and Joffrey had it placed for her and explained the song's meaning one night while her father was imprisoned, threatening to do the same to her House. But Rhaegar Targaryen did. He did not cower in the face of the Lion. The Lord of Dragons had fought the Lion, and won.

'A song is just that, a song," Rhaegar had explained. He had listened to the song as well in his youth, and was not impressed.

"So what will happen to them?"

"Tywin and Jamie will be a head shorter, most likely, as is Littlefinger," Aegon replied. "Joffrey will take the black and be sent to the Wall. The High Septon has put in a request to my father, asking that Cersei performs a walk of penance. She will be placed under house arrest and banished from both King's Landing and Casterly Rock."

Sansa couldn't help but to smile. Joffrey freezing his cock off at the Wall would be a sight to see. On top of that, he would have to take orders from Jon. Sansa's expression fell when she remembered her elder brother, Jon Snow. Her father's bastard son. Like Catelyn, she had treated Jon poorly. Her time with Nymeria Sand had all but changed that. When she had the chance, she would write a letter to Jon and apologize for how she treated him.

The servants entered the room, and after Sansa had her bath, began to dress.

It was her first day as Queen, and she wanted to make an impression with the royal court, after all.

* * *

With Robb and Talisa...

"For the record," Robb Stark began as he tied his robe around his waist, looking at his wife, who was naked on the bed, "I can't promise not to attack you again if you don't put some clothes on."

Rhaenys giggled. "Attack, attack o mighty wolf."

Robb let out a chuckle as he took a pull from a glass of wine left on the table. "Are all Targaryen women limber in bed?" he asked. "Or just you?"

"Just me. Comes with being trained in swordfighting," Rhaenys replied as she opened a book and proceeded to take several notes.

"What's that?" asked Robb.

"A book on natural medicine. Winterfell is home to a variety of herbs which can be used for healing. I've also brought some seeds from Volantis and the Free Cities which can be planted during the winter. Seeds which can also be used for medicinal purposes."

Robb walked back to the bed, sat down beside her, and kissed her shoulder. "A warrior and a healer. You are a woman of many talents, Rhaenys."

"I think your mother does not like me very much."

Robb kissed Rhaenys' shoulder again. "She does. You're not exactly a traditional lady in her mind, despite being Rhaegar's daughter."

Rhaenys remembered the encounter with Catelyn after she had found out that she was teaching Arya the Water Dance. Cat had disapproved of Arya's 'dancing lessons' and despite Ned's best efforts, went on to confront Rhaenys while she was teaching Arya. In the end, Cat had approved of Rhaenys teaching Arya...albeit grudgingly. Robb did not know what was said between his mother and his wife, and did not ask.

"At least Arya likes you, as does my father," Robb pointed out. "Arya thinks that you are Nymeria reborn."

"I could be, as I can trace my lineage from my mother's side to her. And what do you think about me?" asked Rhaenys, smiling cheekily.

"You..." Robb paused to kiss her shoulder yet again, while working his way up her neckline, ending at her lips. "...I am...very...much...in love with."

"Smart answer."

"I hope so." Robb said as he remembered the practice match with Rhaenys the previous day, with Roose Bolton, the Blackfish, the Greatjon Umber and Oberyn Martell as witnesses to the match, and even he had to admit that his wife was a formidable warrior. The Red Viper knew as much, and Rhaenys also earned the respect of his father's bannermen as a result. Even the stoic Roose Bolton offered his congratulations to Rhaenys, a feat in itself.

After another makeout session which was rapidly deteriorating into another lovemaking session, the couple was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Robb. Rhaenys. It's time," the Blackfish's voice came through the door.

Robb and Rhaenys knew what that meant. It was time for the Lannisters face their past sins.

* * *

It was Aegon Targaryen's first official day as King of the Seven Kingdoms.

His father had groomed him to become King in his stead. Unlike Cersei, who had wished for Joffrey to become a puppet ruler, Rhaegar had made sure that Aegon would be a just and fair ruler. One week had passed since being named King of Westeros, and events had moved even faster than the Rain of Fire and Tywin Lannister's surrender. Vassals and the minor House Lords subservient to the Main House Lords flocked to King's Landing.

The coronation had taken place the previous day inside the Throne Room. Aegon Targaryen was King. When it became known that Sansa Stark was now Sansa Targaryen, the highborn ladies were disappointed in the fact that Aegon Targaryen was already taken. With the Stark-Lannister War over, Ned had arranged for a household guard to be assigned to King's Landing fo Sansa, while Rhaegar did the same for Rhaenys when it came time for her to head for Winterfell with her husband. Dressed in all black, the crown on his head, Aegon looked like he was ready to bolt. His new bride was in the same boat as he was. Sansa had never expected to become queen. But here she was, clad in royal silks, looking every bit as the Southern woman despite her Northern origins. A diamond tiara rested on her head.

"Seven Hells," Aegon muttered. "What did I get myself into?"

"Calm down, son," Rhaegar said, placing one hand on his shoulder. "You've led men into battle. You can do this. Take a deep breath and relax. It gets easier over time."

Aegon did just that.

Sansa gave her husband's hand a squeeze. "It's okay, my love. I'm nervous too."

Aegon gave his wife a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Good to hear." He then steeled himself for what was to come. The trial of the Lannisters and their supporters. In truth, it was not as much as a trial, but rather a public confession of their crimes before delivering the final judgement.

Taking one final breath, Aegon steeled himself. "I'm ready."

Rhaegar nodded to the two Unsullied who stood at the door. They opened it and Aegon entered the throne room, Sansa at his side, looking as regal as she could be. Rhaegar Targaryen and Daenerys Stormborn followed close behind. The room was adorned with the black-and-red banners containing the sigil of the Targaryens: the three-headed dragon. The gathered highborn took a knee and curtsied for the royal couple.

"All hail His Grace, Aegon of House Targaryen," the royal steward bellowed. "Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and of the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. His Wife, Queen Sansa of House Stark and House Targaryen."

Aegon took his seat on the Iron Throne. Sansa sat down in a velvet chair next to her husband. Rhaegar took his place on the opposite side of his son. Jorah Mormont stood alongside Barristan Selmy, both men clad in the armor of the Kingsguard. Rhaegar had pardoned Jorah for the crime of slavery, but it came with a price. Jorah had to serve in the Kingsguard for the remainder of his life. Ned disapproved, of course, but accepted Rhaegar's decision in the end. Oberyn Martell was tapped to be the King's Justice, a position that the Red Viper relished.

Ned, his family and the Northern representatives - Rickard Karstark, the Greatjon Umber, Roose Bolton and his bastard son Ramsay Snow - were the closest to the Iron Throne. Rhaenys Stark stood alongside her husband, hand interlocked together. Arya Stark stood in front of her brother and his bride, Nymeria and Grey Wind flanking her. The three men knew Rhaenys as Talisa, but were very much surprised to find out that Talisa was actually the daughter of the Lord of Dragons. Hoster Tully and the Blackfish stood alongside Cat.

"Rise," Aegon commanded.

The court complied.

"Today marks the dawn of a new era in Westeros," began Aegon. "The era in which the Dragon will lead Westeros into a second golden age of peace, order and prosperity. But before that can happen, the Lion and his allies will have their comeuppance, one which is long overdue."

A snap of his fingers and Tywin Lannister was brought in by two Unsullied. The time spent inside the dungeons within the Red Keep had not been too kind on him. His clothes were soiled and filthy, and there was stubble on his face, His wrists were rubbed raw, as Rhaegar did not have his irons removed ever since being imprisoned within the Red Keep. It was a shocking contrast compared to the Lion of Lannister prior to the Rain of Fire.

Jamie and Cersei did not look any better than their father, Cersei still wearing the dress she wore on the day Rhaegar assaulted King's Landing, now in tatters, Jamie sporting a busted lip, courtesy of Raewald Reyne. Unknown to her father and brother, Cersei tried to seduce her way out of her prison cell during her interrogation sessions with Reyne. And failed. Cersei always believed that a woman's best weapon was between her legs.

During her time as a prisoner within the Red Keep, she came to regret those words. Raewald's assistant had fucked her, with the promise of freeing Cersei from her cell. Too bad that he did not keep his end of the bargain. He fucked her several times, until he got tired of her. Then several other men had their way with her until they cast her aside. When asked later by Raewald about how was Cersei, the reply was "not that great, a Braavosi woman was more tight than her."

When Tyrion Lannister found out, he laughed. Cersei had mocked him about his first wife when Tywin had forced him to watch as Tysha fucked the entire Lannister garrison. It reminded him of a line he once heard from a visiting Braavosi merchant. "Karma is a bitch. You would be wise to remember that."

Lancel Lannister followed Cersei, also shackled and unkempt, the former squire of the Usurper looking petrified. He knew that he was going to die for his role in Robert's death. Joffrey had to be gagged as he continued to proclaim that he was the rightful King. Last, was Littlefinger. His eye was swollen and he was holding his side, which meant that several of his ribs were cracked from the interrogation sessions he had endured within the dungeons of the Red Keep.

The bound Lannisters and Littlefinger were brought before the Iron Throne and forced to kneel.

"Tywin Lannister...so glad that you and your ilk could join us," Aegon drawled. "You know, you're not what I expected from what the other Lords told me about you. In a way, I'm actually disappointed."

"Here I am," Tywin grated, getting over his shock at seeing the Targaryens alive. "So what now? You will slay my family in a misguided attempt at vengeance?"

"You see it as vengeance. I call it justice," Aegon replied. "Your crimes are great, Lannister, and that of your children are not too far behind. For the Kingslayer, the charges of regicide on King Aerys II Targaryen, and the attempted murder of Bran Stark. For your whore of a daughter, conspiracy to commit regicide and the crime of regicide. The Usurper may have been a false king, but he was a king nonetheless. For your nephew, conspiracy to commit regicide and the crime of regicide. For your grandson, the attempted murders of both Bran Stark and Lord Eddard Stark. And for you, the charge of regicide on Queen Rhaella Targaryen, the murder of Lyanna Stark, and the attempted murder of my mother, my sister and myself. As for Littlefinger, he is charged with conspiracy of murder of your successor as Hand, Jon Arryn."

"Be careful how you speak of my children, false King," Tywin threatened.

"Silence!" Oberyn shouted, striking the bound Lannister with his fist, drawing blood, ignoring the cries of Cersei. "How dare you speak to your king in such a manner!"

"Thank you, Uncle," Aegon said. "You forget yourself, Lannister. You forget who is on the Iron Throne and who is in irons before me. Speak to me in such a manner again, and I'll have Oberyn remove your tongue."

A teenage boy of seventeen stepped forward, followed by a prostitute holding a baby in her arms, having been summoned at Aegon's request. Ned recognized them as Gendry, the blacksmith's apprentice who was now his ward, and the whore who was the mother of little Barra.

"As you know, Lord Tywin," Aegon continued, pronouncing Tywin's former title with sarcasm, "The Usurper was known to sleep with any and every woman. The boy and the newborn girl are one of several of Robert's bastard children. The characteristic in which all Baratheons share are their dark hair and blue eyes. All of Robert's bastards share that characteristic. Lord Stannis' daughter also shares the same dark hair and blue eyes as her father. Yet...your grandchildren have the golden hair and green eyes of the Lannisters. It is a known fact that most children take after their father. It was Jon Arryn who discovered the truth. That same secret in which young Bran Stark was nearly killed over. The same secret which almost cost Ned Stark his head. Your grandchildren are not the trueborn children of Cersei and the Usurper. Their father...is Cersei's brother, the Kingslayer himself."

Whispers and mutterings were heard throughout the throne room as Tywin glared at Jamie and Cersei. He had read the proclamation and the part concerning his grandchildren's parentage, and had originally denied it. Now, he was starting to have serious doubts. "Is this true?" he demanded. "Is what he says true?"

Both Jamie and Cersei remained silent. But their silences spoke many volumes.

"Seven Hells...it is true," Tywin muttered, disbelief on his face. "My grandchildren...bastards...all of them. You're no better than Tyrion..."

"Granted that my family had the tradition of marrying brother to sister, that was expected in order to preserve our bloodline. My father, the Mad King married his sister, Rhaella Targaryen. In the case of Cersei and Jamie, their secret was one worth killing for, as the Usurper found out the hard way." Rhaegar turned to Littlefinger. "Baelish manipulated Lysa Arryn to poison Jon Arryn, and used the discord between Houses Lannister and Stark to further his own ambitions. He nearly succeeded had we not intervened, not caring that his actions would have led all of Westeros into a civil war."

Cat had already known about the fact that Cersei's children were not Robert's but it still upset her nonetheless. Sansa was incensed, as was Robb.

"Do you not deny the charges that are brought before you?" Aegon asked, his voice cold.

Cersei saw the point in not trying to deny it. Raewald had made it clear to Cersei. She denies the charges, her children die. She would not let the prophecy of Maggy the Frog come to pass. "No. My brother and I do no deny the charges. I was the one who gave Lancel the fortified wine which made Robert sluggish, allowing the boar to gore him. As for the children...you speak true. Robert Baratheon is not the father. Jamie is."

"And you, Kingslayer?" demanded Aegon. "Do you not deny the charges which are brought before you?"

Jamie sighed. "No. I do not. It was I who pushed the Stark boy out of the window back in Winterfell when he caught my sister and me. And yes, I broke my oath as a member of the Kingsguard and slew the Mad King."

"For what reason did you have to murder my grandfather and break your oath, Kingslayer? What gives you the right to judge the Dragon?"

"Aerys was going to use the wildfire to burn King's Landing to the ground when it became clear to him that Robert was going to win the Rebellion," explained Jamie. "'Let Robert rule over charred bones and cooked meat. Burn it to the ground. Burn it all.' Those were his words."

The Wildfire Plot. Varys had notified Rhaegar of Aerys' attempt to burn all of King's Landing to the ground once he and his family were settled in Braavos. Rhaegar knew that his father was kissed with the madness, but even this was going to far.

Aegon then turned his attention to Lancel. "What say you, Lannister? Do you admit your role in the conspiracy to murder the Usurper?"

"I confess," replied Lancel. "Cersei gave me the fortified wine. Told me to get her husband good and drunk."

Rhaegar glared at Littlefinger. "Do you confess that you manipulated Lysa Arryn to poison her husband?"

Littlefinger nodded.

"Do you also confess that you tried to frame Tyrion Lannister for the attempted murder of Bran Stark?"

Again, Littlefinger nodded.

"And did you conspire with Cersei Lannister to place a false King on the Iron Throne?"

Another nod.

"And you, Tywin Lannister," Rhaegar said, violet eyes staring down at the old man, who glared defiantly back at him. "It's over for you. You're finished. Do you not deny giving the order to sack King's Landing?"

"I do not."

"Do you not deny giving the order to murder my family?"

"I do not."

"And do you not deny ordering the murder of Lyanna Stark?"

Tywin was silent on the matter. But the look in his eyes told Rhaegar everything. Tywin prided himself on not losing his temper. But that was starting to wane.

"Do you not deny having Lyanna Stark killed?" Rhaegar demanded. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, I had the wolf-girl killed!" Tywin bellowed.

Rhaegar took a moment to compose himself, and was failing. Dany placed one hand on her brother-husband's shoulder and Rhaegar managed to get his anger in check. "Why?"

"You wasn't supposed to marry Elia," Tywin grated. "Cersei should have been your wife. Had that came to pass, my house would have had a stronger claim to the Iron Throne. But you chose to marry that Dornish whore instead."

Oberyn would have hacked Tywin to pieces on the spot, had it not been for Rhaegar's glare, a silent order for him to stay his hand. It took both Cat and Robb to keep Ned from strangling Tywin to death with his bare hands.

"Then you had your eyes on the wolf-girl," Tywin continued. "And when your father murdered both Brandon Stark and his father, I waited. When it became clear that Robert was going to win the rebellion, I threw in my lot with him. I knew that he would agree to a marriage proposal with Cersei, but you and your family had to be eliminated for that to happen."

"And Lyanna?"

"In the event she was pregnant with your child, she had to die as well, to remove any claimants to the Iron Throne."

Rhaegar kept his composure. "Do you have anything else to add before we pass sentence?"

"Wait!" Jamie shouted before his father could say anything. "We have the right for a trial by combat!"

Aegon nodded. "Indeed you do, Kingslayer. Name your terms."

"If my brother wins," Cersei cut in, "we go free. No questions asked. As Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I choose my brother, as he is a member of the Kingsguard."

"Agreed," Aegon replied. "But if my champion wins, your execution will take place tomorrow."

Jamie grinned. "So who is going to be your champion, Your Grace?" he asked, pronouncing Aegon's title with blatant disrespect. He turned to Robb Stark. "Will it be you? You and I have unfinished business, little wolf. I promise you that your lovely new wife will become a widow before the day is out."

"Not him." Jamie turned his head. Rhaegar was stepping down from the raised platform. He had removed his longcoat, tossing it to the side. "My father believed that fire was the champion of the Targaryens. Not this time. You will fight me, Lannister. You will have one hour to prepare."

The grin never left Jamie's face. "An hour is all I need."

* * *

An hour later, and Jamie Lannister was brought back to the Throne Room, escorted by Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont. His old Kingslayer armor still fitted him, despite not having worn it since Tyrion had been arrested.

Rhaegar Targaryen stood in front of the Iron Throne, clad in his own armor. The armor was based off his original spiked armor, which the false Rhaegar had worn to his death at The Trident. It was black, as with the original armor, save that the armor itself was light, as it had been crafted from Valyrian Steel. The blood-red cape was absent, as Rhaegar knew that it would be a liability for the battle to come. The helmet was also absent, as it would obscure his field of vision. The armor had served him well during his campaigns back east, and it had not let him down.

Jamie knew that he was the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms. Ned Stark came close to besting him. Rhaegar Targaryen was a different story. Even back when Rhaegar was in line to rule, Jamie could not best the older man in combat. Jamie unsheathed his own sword and waited. Daenerys and Missandei approached Rhaegar, the former holding Dark Sister in her hands, while the latter held Blackfyre. Jamie's cockiness faltered when Rhaegar calmly drew both swords and held them in both hands. Rhaegar was right-handed prior to the Rebellion. But now, it appeared that he was ambidextrous.

The sister-wife and lover of Rhaegar (it was known throughout the realm of Rhaegar's Naathi paramour) stepped back, while Rhaegar stepped forward. The Lord of the Dragons versus the Kingslayer.

Jamie made the first move. But Rhaegar calmly deflected Jamie's blade with Kingslayer. Jamie found out that he may be over his head while deflecting a blow from Dark Sister, Blackfyre carved a gash into Jamie's armor.

From her place with her husband and in-laws, Rhaenys whispered to Robb as the fight continued, "Father is enjoying himself."

Ned had overheard his daughter-in-law. "What?"

"Father is toying with him. Unlike the Usurper, Father had kept up his kills during our exile," explained Rhaenys. "Had he chose not to flee with the remnants of the royal family, he would have killed his cousin at the Trident. The Kingslayer has not fought in a war since the Usurper had taken the throne. Father, on the other hand...well, you know his exploits as commander of Blackfyre. Jamie Lannister does not stand a chance."

"You are certain of this?" asked Robb.

"Of course," his wife replied. "He can still beat my brother and myself in practice duels."

Meanwhile, Jamie's head rocked back as Rhaegar's fist - the one holding Blackfyre - smashed into his face, bloodying his nose. Once, twice three times, before backhanding the Kingslayer to the floor.

"Come now, Lannister," Rhaegar taunted. "I'd expected more of a challenge out of you. You claim to be the best swordsmen in all of Westeros, yet you can't beat me."

Jamie spat out a wad of blood. "So says the man who turned tail and ran, rather than to face Robert at the Trident."

"True, I did run, but it was only at the behest of my late mother and wife," the Lord of Dragons replied as Jamie got back to his feet. Jamie was more cautious now, as he found out that Rhaegar was as deadly with his steel. The two warriors locked blades. "Had you been a true father, you would know. You would do anything to protect your children."

"I AM A FATHER!" Jamie roared as he forced Rhaegar back.

"To what?" Rhaegar retorted as he deflected Jamie's sword swings. "Three bastard children whom you and Cersei passed off as Robert's for the better part of a decade?"

"Like you're the one to talk! Your family married brother to sister! You married your own sister before coming back here!"

"I admit that I did married Daenerys. The people accepted the dynastic incest between the Targaryens. Dany and I are the last to marry within the family," Rhaegar replied as he fought back, Jamie hard-pressed to defend against the Lord of Dragons's dual sword attacks. "You fucked your sister whilst she was married to that idiot cousin of mine."

"Whilst she was married? We've started when we were nine!"

"And she did not remain loyal to you. She fucked half the men in the dungeons hoping to get released, and even took Lancel in her bed whilse you were away."

Cersei groaned as she shrank from her father's angry glare. Tyrion was enjoying himself as Jamie confessed to secrets that were his and Cersei's alone. Tyrion and Bronn, on the other hand, were enjoying themselves as they watched the fight play out. Bronn had seen Rhaegar fight whilst serving overseas with a sellsword outfit, and knew that the Lord of Dragons was a formidable fighter.

"This fight was over before it started," Bronn muttered.

Tyrion cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"There's no way that Jamie can win," the sellsword explained. "I've worked overseas as a sellsword. I've seen Rhaegar Targaryen fight before. Jamie does not stand a chance. Rhaegar is provoking him into making rookie mistakes. The fact that Jamie is losing his temper and confessing to most of his crimes is a bonus."

The battle was going in Rhaegar's favor, this the gathered audience knew. Jamie managed to tag Rhaegar with several good shots, but the armor did its job in protecting its wearer. Jamie was being forced back by Rhaegar, the battle clearly under his control.

In desperation, Jamie made a wide swing with his sword. Rhaegar saw it coming after moving out of the way, counterattacked.

**SLASH.**

**THUMP.**

Valyrian steel sliced through Jamie's exposed wrist like a hot knife through butter. Jamie's hand, still holding his sword, fell to the floor.

Jamie looked at his stump of an arm. Then at his hand. Then he began to scream as blood began to spill from he open wound.

"JAMIE!" screamed Cersei. She was held fast by Sandor Cleagne, who was assigned to mind the Lannisters during their duels.

"I win," stated Rhaegar as he turned his back on Jamie and made his way back to the Iron Throne.

With the defeat of Jamie Lannister, his fate, and that of his son, his father, cousin and twin sister, was sealed.

Rhaegar sheathed his swords and returned to his place at his son's side. "The gods have found favor with my father," the King intoned. "You have been found guilty. As King, I have no pleasure in the death of those who do wicked in the eyes of the Seven Kingdoms, but justice must be done."

He turned to the bound Littlefinger. "Petyr Baelish...for the crime of the murder of Jon Arryn and conspiracy of attempted murder of Eddard Stark of Winterfell, you are sentenced to death by beheading, with Lord Stark as your executioner."

Next, came Jamie Lannister, still holding his bloodied stump. "Jamie Lannister...for the crimes of regicide and the attempted murder of Bran Stark, you are sentenced to death by beheading, also with Lord Stark as your executioner."

Violet eyes rested on Tywin Lannister. "Tywin Lannister...for the crime of regicide, the attempted murders of my mother, myself and my sister, and the murder of Lyanna Stark, you are sentenced to death by beheading, also with Lord Stark as your executioner."

Next came the cowering Lancel Lannister. "Lancel Lannister...for the crime of conspiracy to commit murder, you are sentenced to death by beheading, with Lord Stannis Baratheon as your executioner."

Cersei looked defiant as Aegon glared down at her. "Under the circumstances, your crimes of conspiracy of regicide should earn you a place on the chopping block. However, I will show you mercy, as your children - bastards they might be - still deserve their mother. Cersei Lannister...you are banished from King's Landing for the remainder of your life, and will spend it under house arrest in the Westernlands at a location of my choosing. You are also banned from entering Casterly Rock for as long as you live. However, at the request of the High Septon, you will perform a walk of penance from the Great Sept to the Red Keep before you are banished from King's Landing. Your remaining children will also be banished from King's Landing. Originally, I was to have them fostered at Casterly Rock with your uncle, but decided that they will be with you instead."

Last, was the enraged Joffrey. "Joffrey Baratheon...or should I say, Joffrey Hill...for the crimes of attempted murder of Bran Stark and Lord Eddard Stark, you should be facing execution along with your father and grandfather. Thank your great-uncle, as he begged for mercy, of which I will grant."

Cersei and Jamie breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I will, however grant you the same courtesy as your mother wished upon Lord Stark. The same courtesy Lord Stark himself wished upon you when you broke your vows, Kingslayer," Aegon finished, enjoying the looks of horror on both Cersei's and Jamie's faces. Joffrey's expression soon matched that of his parents. "You will be taken to The Wall, where you will take the black and spend the remainder of your life in service to the Night's Watch. Should you desert from your post, then you will be executed."

"NO!" Cersei's screams rang throughout the hall. The proud Lannister sank to her knees, the Unsullied grabbing her arms to make sure that she did not escape. "You said that you would be merciful!"

"And I honored my word," Aegon replied. "Or do you think that taking the black is too merciful? I could feed him to my aunt's dragons instead."

"Wait." Sansa stood up from her chair.

Curious as to what his wife was going to do, Aegon watched as Sansa stepped from the platform and faced Joffrey. Despite being held both Jorah and Barristan, the deposed King looked rather smug as Sansa stared him down.

**SLAP.**

Sansa's pent-up anger and frustration towards her former betrothed was unleashed as she slapped Joffrey square in the jaw. The anger gave her extra strength, which caused Joffrey's head to rock to the side.

Aegon looked bemused, as did his father. Sansa's one single act of defiance had made quite the impression on the highborn. Olenna Tyrell and Nymeria Sand were very much impressed. Even Stannis Baratheon and Melissandre was mildly impressed, as Joffrey's treatment of Sansa following her father's arrest was made public knowledge once Aegon ascended to the Iron Throne.

To everyone present - from Ned Stark to even Tyrion Lannister - Joffrey had it coming.

"You BITCH!" Joffrey screamed and tried to lunge at Sansa, had it not been for the two Unsullied who had grabbed him and hauled him back. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DRAGON'S WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU, YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! DEAD!"

That was all Joffrey managed to say before Oberyn knocked him out with a blow to the head.

"Get them out of my sight," Rhaegar ordered as Sansa calmly took her seat back at her husband's side.

* * *

Later on...

Tyrion Lannister was furious. No, furious was an understatement. He was irate.

Following the trial by combat and the sentencing, his father, nephew and siblings were taken back to their cells. Following a meeting with the Small Council, Tyrion went to visit his family in the dungeons one final time. He had been close to Jamie, but now, the relationship had all but become strained. He was looking forward to seeing Ned Stark take his father's head and made it a point to drink to Cersei and her penance walk that she would be forced to undertake the following day.

He had just returned from the cells, Jamie's confession ringing inside his mind.

A confession regarding his first wife, Tysha.

[Flashback]

"_Tyrion, wait!" Jamie shouted. "There's something you should know. It's about her."_

_The Imp stopped in mid-step. He knew what Jamie was speaking of. He turned around and walked back to his brother's cell. "What about her?"_

"_Be silent," ordered Tywin. "She was nothing but a whore."_

"_No. She was not, Father," replied Jamie, in an act of defiance. "If I am going to die, I might as well do it with a clear conscience."_

"_Tysha? What about her?" demanded Tyrion._

"_She was not a whore, little brother," confessed Jamie. "She was just a common girl, a crofter's daughter. Her feelings for you were completely genuine." He glared at his father. "Father disapproved of the union, as she was lowborn. He forced me to tell you that Tysha was a whore paid to make you into a man."_

"_Jamie!" Tywin bellowed._

_Jamie was not deterred. "He did it just to teach you a lesson."_

_Tyrion looked at Jamie. Then he looked at Tywin, who looked unrepentant. Nothing else was said as he turned and stormed out of the dungeons, ignoring his brother calling his name._

[End Flashback]

Tyrion found Rhaegar at the courtyard with Dany and Missandei. Rhaegar turned around and noticed the angry expression on the Imp's face.

"Tyrion? What is it?" he asked.

"I have a request in regards to the executions tomorrow," the Master of Coin replied.

After Tyrion pitched his idea, Rhaegar grinned. "Consider it done."

* * *

Morning came. Cersei Lannister was taken out of her cell and delivered to the Great Sept of Baelor. The High Septon ordered the deposed queen to be bathed thoroughly, before having all of her hair removed from her body. By this time, the smallfolk was gathered along the path in which Cersei was to take. By that time, Cersei's exploits as a serial adulterer and of her bastard children were known, thanks to Raewald Reyne.

The penance walk was to take place an hour before noon. Cersei was presented to the people of King's Landing, her body devoid of hair, a scarlet cloak wrapped around her body. She flinched slightly as one of the Unsullied yanked it off her shoulders, exposing her naked body to the crowd, which riled them up even further.

Rhaegar had his guards to make sure that nothing would happen to Cersei as she made the long, painful trek to the Red Keep. He was sorely tempted to have this men disperse as Cersei reached the halfway point, and allow the crowd to tear her apart. Or rape her to death, whichever comes first. But in Cersei's case, a lioness which was humiliated and tamed was better than a dead one. Of course, if Cersei proved to be stubborn...

Daario Naharis and Sandor Cleagne stood behind Cersei, acting as her escort. "Move along, now," Darrio prodded, slapping Cersei on her bare ass. The former queen snapped her head back and glared at the foreigner on Rhaegar's payroll. All she got was Daario's smug grin to match her angry look.

This time, it was Sandor who shoved her, causing her to stumble a couple of steps forward. "Move, you whore," the Hound growled.

Cersei knew that if she did not do the penance walk, then Rhaegar will put her children to the sword. Slowly, she turned to face the jeering crowd, head held high. "I am a lioness. I shall not cringe for them," she muttered as she began her penance walk.

Her uncle was not present for the event. Neither was Tyrion. Kevan had became disgusted at what Cersei had done, and had agreed to Rhaegar's proposal of house arrest. Tyrion, on the other hand, was laughing at the schadenfreude-esque hilarity of Cersei trying to whore her way out of her prison cell. She had ridiculed him about his first wife. Bitter irony for her to do the same in an attempt to save her own skin. No Jamie and no Tywin to save her now.

Looking regal despite her lack of hair and clothing, Cersei walked through the streets as the smallfolk hurled their abuse at the deposed queen, both verbal and in the form of rotten vegetables.

"Traitor!"

"Kingslayer!"

"Lannister whore!"

"Usurper!"

'My children are waiting for me,' Cersei thought as the abuse continued. 'My children are waiting for me.' She faltered slightly, but continued to walk through the streets of King's Landing.

* * *

From the ramparts of the Red Keep, Rhaegar Targaryen watched in grim satisfaction at Cersei's humiliation as she approached the Red Keep. Standing beside him, was Tywin Lannister, still shackled, Rhaegar having him brought up to the ramparts in order to force him to witness Cersei's penance walk.

"It's funny. I always wondered how things would play out if my father actually agreed with the engagement between Cersei and myself," Rhaegar mused as Cersei continued her penance walk, moving ever so closer to the safety of the Red Keep. "Would you have came to the aid of my father when the Usurper pitched a fit all because Lyanna did not want to marry him?"

Tywin remained silent.

"Then again, I would probably have to worry about whether or not Cersei would keep her legs closed for the duration of the marriage," continued Rhaegar. "All that grooming, the preperation for her to be my wife...and you married her off to that idiot cousin of mine. All that preparation and you got a whore for a daughter who from what I've heard, is quite popular with the men in the dungeons. You pride yourself in being ten steps ahead of your enemies, Tywin. You can say that I picked up on some of your habits during your tenure as Hand to my father. Case in point, your secret communiques between House Frey and House Bolton."

Tywin stiffened slightly at that.

"You underestimated Ned Stark's son, and once you found out that he broken the marriage contract by marrying my daughter, you plotted with Walder Frey to have him killed. What surprised me was that you conspired with Roose Bolton and the Spicer siblings in your attempt to bring about the wolf's downfall." Rhaegar grinned. "Varys is not the only one with a information network. He has his little birds, while I have my shadows. House Frey was easy to bribe with your gold and my silver. By accepting my compensation for the terminated engagement combined with the knowledge regarding the Rain of Fire, Walder decided that gold and silver was the better than having to face dragonfire. As for the Spicers...the Faceless Men under my command are very good at what they do. Rolph Spicer was long overdue for retirement."

"How did you know about Bolton?"

"I give credit to Varys' little birds for that. For a eunuch, he has spies everywhere. That was one of the main reasons why I decided to back Ned Stark. The second is that I promised Lyanna no harm would come to her brother. Bolton's son should really learn how to keep his mouth shut and Roose should learn how to burn secret messages. You took advantage that Roose was still sore over the fact that it was the Starks, and not his House, which was the ruling House in the North, and conspired to overthrow and exterminate the Starks. With Ned Stark arrested, you saw your chance. The old wolf was upset at this revelation when Varys and I told him. Roose and his bastard even tried to kill Ned when confronted with the information. Suffice to say, Roose Bolton will be facing execution alongside you and the others. His son was not so lucky, especially when he tried to kill my daughter."

By this time, Cersei had managed to reach the safety of the Red Keep. Once the doors were closed behind her, she fell to her knees. Still naked, she was sent back to the dungeons.

"It's time," concluded Rhaegar. "The debt will finally be paid with the blood of the Lion. We could have avoided all of this, Lannister. Such a shame." He gave Tywin a cruel smile. "I win, Lannister. Remember that as your soul is sent screaming into the Seven Hells."

* * *

Following Cersei's walk of penance, was the execution.

The execution was to take place within the grounds of the Red Keep. Once the executions were over, the heads would be placed on pikes and the bodies would be fed to Dany's dragons. Aside from Tywin, Jamie and Littlefinger who were being executed, Janos Slynt, the former City Watch Commander was also sent to the chopping block, as was several surviving members of Gregor Cleagne's bannermen who had been captured when their leader was killed, twenty in total.

Cersei was brought to the execution site following her walk of penance, her naked body covered in the same red cloak from earlier and reeking of the rotten vegetables the smallfolk had thrown at her. Joffrey Hill was also present, both mother and son being forced to watch the executions of their loved ones. Tywin Lannister was on his knees, as was Roose Bolton, Jamie and the remnants of Gregor Cleagne's bannermen, hand bound behind their backs. Tywin looked defiant, while Jamie locked eyes with Cersei. Roose, Tywin and Jamie would be the last to die by Ned Stark's hand.

Ned Stark stood behind the bound men, Ice in his hands. The King's Justice, Oberyn Martell stood beside him, his own sword unsheathed. Sandor Cleagne was also called forth to execute his late brother's bannermen, as was Stannis Baratheon, having requested to execute Lancel Lannister for the murder of his elder brother.

Rhaegar wanted the Lannisters to die with an audience, hence the presence of the House Lords. Aegon and Sansa held the place of honor, as did Robb and Rhaenys Stark. Not even Kevan Lannister was exempt. The one thing that was out of place was the musicians standing nearby. He wanted to make an example out of the most feared man in all of Westeros. The same man who was glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.

Tywin Lannister wanted to secure his legacy. Rhaegar Targaryen also planned the same...by destroying the mythos surrounding the Lion of Casterly Rock.

Rhaegar turned to Joffrey. "You were right about one thing," he said. "Treason will never go unpunished." He then turned to Tywin. "With regards from your youngest son."

The Lord of Dragons snapped his fingers. The musicians raised their instruments and began to play.

No one knew the words, but everyone present knew 'The Rains of Castamere' when they heard it.

The song, one of Tywin's favorites, also served as a means of intimidation. Now, Rhaegar had it played to mock the once-proud lion as he faced his death. That infuriated Tywin to no end. Cersei held her tongue, but she was furious. Tyrion looked smug, as it was his idea for the minstrels to play the song of choice.

It was something that no one did not expect. Some of the men began to laugh.

"Gentlemen!" Rhaegar shouted to the group of executioners. "Bring me their heads!"

Baelish was the first to die as Ned stood behind him, Ice in his hands. Littlefinger knew that Ned was not going to show mercy for his role in his betrayal, but tried to plead for his life regardless. "Lord Stark...Ned...please...show mercy...Cersei...it was all her plan...It was just business...it was nothing personal..."

Those were his last words as Ned brought Ice down on Littlefinger's neck, slicing through bone, muscle and sinew. Littlefinger's head rolled once before stopping, his body falling to the ground.

"It was all personal to me," Ned grated.

Lancel Lannister was whimpering as Stannis raised his own sword over his head. He let out a scream which was cut off as Stannis decapitated him.

Oberyn Martell was methodical in his executions of the men, as were Sandor Cleagne. Ten of the men fell to the Hound's blade, while the other half lost their heads to the Red Viper.

Jamie Lannister never took his eyes off of Cersei. Not even when Ned moved into position and raised Ice over his head. Cersei mouthed the words 'I love you,' to which Jamie responded in kind, just as Ned ended his life. A strangled cry came from Cersei's lips as she watched as her twin brother's head rolled along the ground.

Roose Bolton said nothing as Ned decapitated him with Ice. As the song reached its conclusion, Ned stood behind Tywin, Ice stained in the blood of Littlefinger, Roose Bolton, and Jamie. The old lion glared at the Stark patriarch with hatred in his eyes as Ned raised Ice one final time. "For your whore of a sister?" Tywin sneered.

"No," Ned flatly replied as he brought Ice down, decapitating Tywin. "For me."

With the death of Tywin Lannister, the musicians ended 'The Rains of Castamere.'

As the body of Tywin Lannister fell, blood spilling from the stump, Rhaegar intoned in a mocking manner the final line of 'The Rain of Castamere,' "'Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear.'"

Never again would anyone be intimidated with 'The Rains of Castamere.' Not after today.

Cersei sank to her knees, her wails echoing throughout the area. Joffrey glared at the Lord of Dragons, who brushed him off. The Unsullied began to retrieve the bodies of the executed men and began to carry them off to the dragonpits, while several more Unsullied retrieved the heads to be placed on pikes along the Red Keep.

As Tywin's body was taken away, Bronn noticed something. "Huh. Would you look at that."

Tyrion looked up. "What?"

Bronn motioned to where the Unsullied was carrying off Tywin's corpse, taking note of his released bowels. "The jape about your old man was not true. Tywin Lannister can't shit gold after all."

Tyrion laughed at that. Bronn soon joined in.

* * *

Joffrey Hill was placed in the custody of Yoren following the execution of the Lannisters. Cersei and her remaining children said their goodbyes to him, before Joffrey was placed in chains and hauled off with the remaining prisoners who had chosen to take the black, rather than face execution at the hands of the Red Viper, followed by being consumed by the three dragons.

Kevan said not a single word to Cersei as he prepared to return to Casterly Rock. Thanks to her, his son was dead. Aegon and Rhaegar settled on a Lannister-held estate near Castamere. Her two remaining children said their goodbyes to Tyrion before leaving King's Landing for the final time.

Cersei was still naked, Rhaegar not giving her the dignity of getting dressed before leaving the capital. Cersei still had the cloak over her shoulders as she mounted her horse, one hand holding the reins while the other kept the cloak secure over her naked body. She was no longer the headstrong lioness she fancied herself to be. Rhaegar had taken everything from her save for her children, leaving her broken. Her eyes were red from crying, having been forced to witness the execution of her father, brother and cousin, her will broken after being used by various men whilst imprisoned.

Without a single word, Kevan Lannister left King's Landing. Cersei and her children followed, with an escort of the Brotherhood Without Banners to make sure that Cersei did not escape. Not a word was spoken from the House Lords as they watched Cersei leave King's Landing for the final time.

A new song was made in honor of Rhaegar's total rout of House Lannister and the deaths of Tywin, Jamie and Lancel. It became known as 'Fury of the Dragon' and it was sung to the tune of 'The Rains of Castamere.' As with the previous song, it served as a warning to whose who dare cross Rhaegar Targaryen.

* * *

Winterfell, three weeks later.

From King's Landing, Ned Stark and his family had taken a ship up north, thus avoiding any unwanted confrontations with the Freys at the Twins. Upon landing at the Dreadfort, Ned had notified the bannermen of Roose Bolton's betrayal. The bannermen had no problem in bending the knee to Ned.

From the Dreadfort, it was a two-week journey to Winterfell.

The wedding of Robb and Rhaenys took place in the godswood. Robb and Rhaenys exchanged rings and Robb placed the gray cloak with the insignia of House Stark over her shoulders, signifying that she was in the eyes of the old gods, no longer Rhaenys Targaryen but rather Rhaenys Targaryen Stark.

Along with Rhaenys, a squad of Targaryen house guards were assigned to Winterfell. They consisted of former sellswords and one Braavosi bravo, men who were veterans under Rhaegar's command for many years. Earlier that day, Ned had taken Rhaegar to the crypts, in which Lyanna Stark was buried. Nothing was said between the two men as Rhaegar placed a wreath of flowers at the base of her statue.

The Northern bannermen were present to witness the wedding of the future Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Even the King and Queen of Westeros and the Small Council made the trip to Winterfell for the wedding. Dany's dragons, however, remained in the South.

Following the wedding, was the wedding reception. To Ned, it reminded him of when Robert and his royal entourage had came to Winterfell. Only this time, Robb was seated at the place of honor alongside Rhaenys. King Aegon Targaryen and Queen Sansa Targaryen sat beside the happy couple.

It was during the wedding feast, that Jon Snow made his appearance.

* * *

"Jon!"

Even through the din of the festivities, Arya's voice was heard throughout the hall. Catelyn's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched her youngest daughter rush over to her husband's bastard son. He was not alone, as his albino direwolf, Ghost was at his side.

Cat began to rise from her seat, but relented when she felt Ned's hand on her shoulder. "Cat. Let it go. Let's not ruin Robb's day over a grudge."

Cat sighed and sank back to her seat, sulking.

"So that's your husband's eldest son?" Rhaegar asked.

Cat nodded.

"You shouldn't be so hard on the lad," the Lord of Dragons stated in a sage-like tone. "He did not ask to be born in such circumstances. Your husband was unfaithful to you, of that he admit, but you should not punish the boy because he is a reminder of your husband's adultery."

"What do you want me to do, Lord Rhaegar?"

"I know it's hard, Lady Stark, but you should try and mend your relationship with the boy." He gestured to Nymeria Sand, who was chatting with Margaery Baratheon and Arianne Sand. "Look at my niece, Nymeria. She is one of many bastards fathered by Oberyn, and she is at the right hand of your eldest daughter. One's status should never get in the way of ambition, if used for good. From what I've heard, Jon Snow is on the path of becoming the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. It's time to let old grudges go, Lady Stark."

Cat was silent for the rest of the feast as she contemplated Rhaegar's words.

* * *

"Jon! You made it!" Robb said, embracing his brother.

Jon Snow returned the embrace. "I go and join the Night's Watch and look what happens. Father is arrested and later exonerated, the Lannisters are dead, the Dragon is back on the throne and you are a married man. I should have joined you instead if I knew that that was going to happen."

Robb laughed at that. He then introduced Rhaenys. "Jon, my wife, Rhaenys Targaryen Stark. Rhaenys, my eldest brother, Jon Snow."

"Stark," Jon corrected. "Father had me legitimatized before leaving King's Landing."

Rhaenys embraced her brother-in-law and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Nice to finally meet you, Jon. Robb has told me so much about you."

"I'm happy to see that my brother has a good woman to keep him in line."

Rhaenys looked at her husband and smiled. "He is a work in progress. I heard that Joffrey has arrived at The Wall."

"He has," Jon confirmed. "Bastard thinks he is still King. Now Thorne has someone he hates more than me. Commander Mormont has taken me under his wing. He's grooming me to become the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"That's great news," Robb rejoiced.

"So how did you, of all people, end up falling for the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen?"

"It's a long story."

Jon shrugged his shoulders. "I got time. Commander Mormont has given me leave for the rest of the week."

* * *

Following the bedding ceremony, the party began to wind down. Rhaegar and Daenerys had retired for the night to their room...where Missandei was already waiting for them. Catelyn also retired for the night, taking Arya with her. Sansa and Aegon had snuck off to the godswood, with a small guard for their escort.

Ned Stark approached his eldest son. "Robb has told me about you being next in line for Lord Commander," he said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Father," came the reply.

Ned sighed. "I promised you that we would talk about your mother. I guess now is a good as time as any."

The father led his son to a table and poured both himself and his son a glass of wine. It was going to be a long night for the both of them. They would continue to talk until the dawn.

**Epilogue**

[Shot of the Targaryen banner gently blowing in the wind.. The Narrator is an older Arya Stark.]

NARRATOR: And so, our story ends. After seventeen years in exile, House Targaryen is once again, the dominant House in all of Westeros, with Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Nymeros Martell, seated upon the Iron Throne.

[Shot of The Wall, nighttime.]

NARRATOR: A year into Aegon's rule, winter has come to the people of Westeros and Essos. Soon after, came the Long Night and shortly afterward, the invasion of the White Walkers. Rhaegar Targaryen had long since prepared for this event. With the resources of the Pekara Merchant House at his command, Westeros and Essos would survive both the winter and the Long Night, which lasted for four years.

[Shot of the known world.]

NARRATOR: The people of the East looked to the Dragon for leadership following the Long Night. Through peaceful annexation, did Aegon took control of Essos, thus establishing the Second Valyrian Freehold, better known as the Targaryen Empire.

[Shot of Rhaegar Targaryen, in his armor, overlooking King's Landing.]

RHAEGAR: Despite not becoming King of the Seven Kingdoms, Rhaegar Targaryen would perform his duties as Hand to the King for the next forty years, serving both his son and grandson in his station. Through careful planning, Rhaegar made sure that all of Westeros and in the East survived the Long Night and the invasion by the White Walkers. During his tenure as Hand, Rhaegar would come to discover that the Targaryens were not the last of Valyria, as there were descendants of those who had escaped the Doom of Valyria living in Volantis. Rhaegar invited them to settle in Westeros, to which they did. Valyria would rise once again in what was once known as the Dreadfort under the name New Valyria. Rhaegar would be forever remembered by the people as a just and honorable man.

[Shot of Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and her dragons.]

DAENERYS: Thought to have been barren, Darnerys was overjoyed to find out that she was pregnant with her brother-husband's child. Over the next five years, she would give Rhaegar four children: two boys and two girls. As during her time with the Blackfyre Mercenary Corps, Daenerys would become famous in the Seven Kingdoms for her love of justice, as well as for her dragons, earning her the nickname 'Dany the Wise.'

[Shot of Missandei in the gardens of the Red Keep.]

MISSANDEI: Rhaegar kept his promise to Missandei, and their children through her were legitimatized. Even though her children would not sit on the Iron Throne, they would play a role following the Long Night, in which the Valyrian Freehold was reformed under the rule of Aegon Targaryen. Her children would act as governors in Essos, their authority second to that of Rhaegar's eldest son. They would follow the example of their half-brother Aegon, and govern their provinces justly.

[Shot of Ned Stark polishing Ice in the Godswood, with Cat watching close by.]

NED: Eddard Stark and his wife would go on to survive the Long Night, and assist in the war against the White Walkers and their wights. Once the Long Night and the winter ended, Ned stepped down from his post as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, allowing his son Robb to assume the post. Ned would spend the rest of his days alongside Cat in Winterfell, mentoring his grandchildren and offering sound advice to both Robb and Rhaenys.

[Shot of Robb and Rhaenys Stark, fighting back-to-back against an invasion of White Walkers.]

RHAENYS: Shortly after their marriage, the Long Night came upon Westeros and the East. As expected, the White Walkers and the Wights swarmed over the Wall. While Jon Snow and the joint forces of the Night's Watch and the Wildings kept most of the forces at bay, some of them did reach Winterfell. Rhaenys Stark and her husband led the defense of the castle, along with the Targaryen House Guard assigned to protect Rhaenys. Armed with Valyrian steel and dragonglass, Robb and Rhaenys defended Winterfell from the White Walkers. Their exploits would become one of legend, 'The Young Wolf and the Dragon Princess.'

ROBB: Following the Long Night, Robb and Rhaenys Stark would assume the mantle of Lord and Lady of Winterfell after Robb's parents decided to step down to live out the rest of their days in peace. Robb would become the father of a son and daughter. As with the prophecy that the maegi had given to Rhaegar Targaryen, his eldest son had the silver-blond hair and violet eyes of the Targaryens, while his daughter looked more like a combination of their parents. Benjen Rickard Stark would succeed his father as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, while Elia Stark would marry into the Tyrell family and relocate to Highgarden.

[Shot of an older Arya Stark with Gendry Baratheon.]

ARYA: At seventeen, Arya eloped with Gendry Baratheon and had left Winterfell. Traveling to Essos, Arya made a name for herself as a bravo, while Gendry became a famous sellsword. She became known as 'Cat of the Canals,' to the bravos, and 'The She-Wolf of Winterfell' back home, while Gendry was simply known as 'The Bull.' After spending ten years abroad, the pair returned to Westeros, their fame spreading far and wide, their exploits having become legendary. The pair would settle in New Valyria, what was once known as the Dreadfort. Arya and her siblings remained close throughout the years.

[Shot of Aegon Targaryen on the Iron Throne.]

AEGON: For twenty years, Aegon Targaryen would sit on the Iron Throne. With his father as Hand to the King and his wife as his closest confidant, Aegon would rule Westeros with a just and fair hand. As it turned out, it was he, not his father, who was 'The Prince That Was Promised,' and through him, did the world survived the Long Night. In the aftermath, the people of the East looked to him for guidance and leadership. Aegon absorbed the continent through peaceful annexation and thus, reformed the Valyrian Freehold, ruling from King's Landing with his wife.

[Shot of Sansa Targaryen, standing alongside her husband, waving to the smallfolk as they walk through the streets of King's Landing.]

SANSA: With guidance from Nymeria Sand and Olenna Martell, Sansa Targaryen became the Queen that Cersei Lannister had failed to be. Sansa would become known as 'The Good Queen,' for her charitable works in the slums of King's Landing alongside Arianne Martell and Margaery Baratheon and the 'Rose of Winterfell' for her sharp tongue and even sharper mind. Sansa would give birth to two children, a boy, which she named Balerion Eddard Targaryen, while the daughter Viseriya Rhaella Targaryen. Balerion would later succeed his father and take Renly and Maegaery's daughter as his bride, while Viserya married a Valyrian nobleman. She would be revered by her descendants as the 'Mother of the Targaryen Dynasty.'

[Shot of Jon Stark with Ygritte at The Wall.]

JON: Jon Stark was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, a position he will hold for the next four years. With the threat of the White Walkers imminent, Jon, backed by Aegon Targaryen and his father, parleyed with the Wilding chieftain Mance Rayder. In exchange for their help against the White Walkers, the Wildings would be armed and supplied and have the chance to settle among the deserted fortresses along the Wall, so long as they did not attack the people south of the Wall. To seal the deal, Mance demanded that Jon take on a Wilding woman as his wife, something that has never happened in the history of the Night's Watch. Jon agreed to the conditions and took Ygritte as his companion, with the set condition that he was to step down once the White Walkers were defeated, to which Jon honored his word once the White Walkers were destroyed. Despite no longer being a part of the Night's Watch, Jon had his hands full in playing peacekeeper between the Northmen and Wildings alike, with great success.

[Shot of the Dragons flying overhead in King's Landing.]

DAENERYS: Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal would not be the last of the Dragons seen in the Seven Kingdoms. When Rhaegar Targaryen offered the Valyrian descendants a place to stay in Westeros, they brought with them dragon's eggs that their ancestors managed to save from the Doom of Valyria. Daenerys hatched them, and the dragons mated. The night sky surrounding King's Landing, Dragonstone and the Crownlands would become alive with the song of Dragons, and were critical in the defense against the White Walkers.

[Shot of Joffrey Baratheon - make that Joffrey Hill - from the Great Sept of Baelor.]

JOFFREY: Having lost everything, Joffrey Hill was sentenced to take the black. Mocked and ridiculed even more than Jon Snow, Joffrey swore vengeance upon House Stark. On the eve of the Long Night, Joffrey deserted his post and infiltrated Winterfell, with the intention of murdering Ned Stark and his family. He instead found Rhaenys Stark, and decided that she would be his first victim. It would be the last mistake he would ever make.

[Shot of Cersei Lannister on her Penance Walk.]

CERSEI: The prophecy of Maggy the Frog came to pass. Sansa Stark has succeeded Cersei as queen, and Cersei had lost her children; Joffrey died whilst at the Wall, Tommen murdered by the White Walkers during the Long Night, and Mycella succumbed to illness. In her madness, she blamed Tyrion for her misfortunes and tried to have him assassinated, and failed. Not wanting to give Tyrion the pleasure of killing him with his bare hands, she took her own life.

[Shot of Tyrion Lannister, with Bronn and Shae.]

TYRION: Despite being disowned, Tyrion Lannister would come to relish his position as Master of Coin and running the brothels which once belonged to Littlefinger. He rewarded Bronn with a lordship in the Crownlands and married Shae. Their children did not share his deformity and would serve the Crown for many generations to come. Tyrion would die in his bed at the age of 80, surrounded by family and friends. Out of all of the Lannisters, he was the most respected.

[Shot of Beric Dondarrion, Sandor Cleagne and Thoros of Myr with the Brotherhood.]

BERIC: The Brotherhood Without Banners thrived under the Targaryen Dynasty, and in some cases, proved to be a more pleasant alternative to taking the black for dishonored highborn and petty criminals. While the Night's Watch defended the Wall against the White Walkers should they rise again, the Brotherhood defended the smallfolk from bandits and the mountain men who terrorized them. Their exploits would become romanticized in a series of novels which would become popular in Westeros and Essos.

[Finally, an exterior shot of the Red Keep.]

NARRATOR: Out story ends here. The Targaryens, once known for their madness, led Westeros and Essos into a golden age. Despite this, men fought and died under the firm rule of the Dragon. But in all cases, all men must die and all men must serve.

Snafu's Notes: And that's it. The story is finished. I've had a bit of trouble with the Epilogue until I said fuck it, we'll do this Fallout-style. For those characters I did not cover in the ending, I honestly had nothing to write down for them. To those who read my humble little fic, thanks for reading. Now I can get back to my two long-term projects.

This is Snafu the Great, signing off.


End file.
